


You’re My Business

by Papperchains



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papperchains/pseuds/Papperchains
Summary: After a long hard day at the office, Changmin — CEO of Shim Incorporations — only had one thing on his mind: getting out, and getting laid.Of course, sleeping with the CEO of Jung Industries (and consequently his new business partner), was never part of the plan.





	1. Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m back with a new homin fic!! 
> 
> I’ve been working on this for a while now, so it feels good to finally start posting it~~ 
> 
> Thank you to Teeg, for being my wonderful beta, and giving me the inspiration in the first place! Any other mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Also sorry for any office inaccuracies!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy~~

“Excuse me... Sir?”

“Sir?”

“Mr Shim!”

Changmin snapped out of his daydream, eyes focusing in on his secretary who was currently positioned in front of him.

He had zoned out a good half hour ago, gaze drifting to the scene outside of his office window and mind switching off.

It had been a long day.

“Yes?” He snapped, rubbing a hand over his face and attempting to shake the tiredness away.

His secretary seemed slightly taken aback by his tone, blinking a couple of times before continuing with her statement. Wincing, Changmin realised he’d probably been a bit too harsh.

“You’ve got a call, from Jung Industries. They want to confirm the meeting for this evening. Something about needing to know if it’s all still going ahead.”

Changmin sighed. _Of course_ Jung Industries wanted to talk, that’s all they ever wanted to do. Talk about this, rearrange that, plan, confirm, complain. It had been a never ending cycle of emails and phone calls since Changmin had mistakenly agreed to collaborate on a project. Combining the two powerhouses: Jung Industries and Shim Incorporations, to create an unstoppable team.

Anything to get this plan through (or at least that’s what Changmin tried to convince himself).

It was a long, hard process, combining companies. Long, hard and much more irritating than Changmin had imagined when he’d first signed the paper work.

And now, a month down the line, things were finally about to start moving.

This evening, was supposed to be the first meeting with the elusive ‘Mr Jung’: the CEO of Jung Industries.

Changmin had never met the guy, but from what he knew, Mr Jung was an elderly man who’d raised the company off the ground. An old, proud man, who wouldn’t take no for an answer, and was most definitely stuck in his old ways.

Nothing like Changmin: a young entrepreneur who fought his way through the market, fresh out of university, to make it this far.

But alas, as stated before, Jung didn’t take rejection well, so, when a spokesperson for the company came calling, asking for Shim Inc’s help, he knew he wouldn’t be able to turn them down.

Instead of taking the call, Changmin turned the question back around: “What day is it today?” He asked, picking up his empty coffee mug and wondering over to his refreshment area, _it had been a long day._

“Wednesday, Sir?”

Changmin sighed, “Cancel my schedules for the rest of the day, I can’t see myself being able to get much more done.” He admitted, taking a large swig of coffee and grimacing at the bitterness.

“But Sir?” His secretary started, sounding alarmed, “Jung Industries are on the phone right now. What about your meeting?”

Letting out a sigh, Changmin waved his hand in dismissal, “Jung Industries will just have to wait, rearrange it for tomorrow afternoon. It’s not like they haven’t cancelled on us in the past.” He decided, sitting back in his office chair and beginning to type out a hasty email.

With a sigh of her own, his secretary seemed to accept this, leaving the room quickly in order to explain the situation to the other company. A little voice in the back of Changmin’s head told him he should feel some kind of guilt about making her job more difficult (than it already was). But, right at that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I need to get out of here.” He mumbled, checking the time and deciding to call it quits in an hour or so. “I need to get out of here and I need to get laid.”

Changmin had been divorced two years ago.

Honestly, it had been bound to happen, a fickle relationship based on power and money — not love.

Their whole partnership had been a set up in some ways, headlines of ‘Shim marries supermodel Park Bong Cha’ quickly replaced with ‘Supermodel Park Bong Cha files for divorce’ and ‘CEO of Shim Incorporations refuses to comment on recent split’.

Since then, Changmin had rejected the idea of partaking in another long term relationship, or any relationship, for that matter. It’s not that he was heart broken, no, definitely not. There had been no love between either of them, throughout their entire eighteen month relationship. No, for Changmin it was more regret.

Regret that he’d ever settled for someone he didn’t care about. Regret that he had slipped that low.

Nowadays, he was much more happy to stick with meaningless flings and one night stands — nothing more then a way to blow off steam.

And, after his month of hell (to put it dramatically), he felt he had definitely earned the right to a night off.

It was 7pm when Changmin ended his day. He exited his office, saying goodbye to a couple of staff members who were still working diligently and slipped into the corridor.

As he turned the corner, eyes trained on the lifts, he was halted in his movement, by a person blocking his way.

The man in front of him seemed just as surprised as he felt. Looking up and flashing a polite smile before stepping to the side.

That should have been the only form of interaction they had, and it would have been if it hadn’t been for Changmin, who, at the exact time as the man in front of him, stepped in the same direction.

They both stopped again, still blocking each other’s paths. The stranger let out an awkward chuckle, meeting Changmin’s gaze before successfully side stepping out of his way, “Sorry about that.” He apologised, flashing another pearly white smile.

“It’s no problem,” Changmin assured, unable I stop the contagious smile from slipping onto his own face — even just a small one.

The man seemed to notice this, taking in his tired appearance, “Rough day?” He queried, raising an eye brow and giving Changmin a not to subtle once over.

Changmin cleared his throat, running his hand through his cropped hair and letting out a sigh. “Yeah, you can say that again.”

“Oh, so like, really bad huh?”

“Nah, not really. Just long, you know?”

“Yeah,” now it was time for the other man to sigh, “Yeah, it’s been a long day.” The corridor became quiet, neither man having anything else to contribute to the conversation.

“Well,” Changmin announced, after a few seconds of this, “I’d better be off, or they’ll have to pay me for overtime.” He joked. It was a terrible joke and a blatant lie, as the only person who’d be paying him was himself and, technically, he should be in work for at least an hour longer.

Even so, the other man let out a laugh, tipping his head forward slightly and shaking it, “Ah I see, we wouldn’t want that now, would we?”

“Hmm, definitely not,”

He was just about to walk away, when he was halted once more, “Hey,” the stranger called, “maybe I’ll see you around?”

Changmin highly doubted it, he didn’t recognise this man as one of his own staff, so chances were he was just a messenger from Jung. Despite this, he found himself nodding along, “Yeah, maybe,” Before once again turning towards the lift.

He did, however, allow himself to look back. Taking in the other man once more, and allowing his eyes to rake over his form. _Not bad,_ he thought to himself, smirk settling over his face, before he slipped into the lift and punched the ground floor button. _Not bad at all._

***

The club was bustling, music booming, bodies moving.

Changmin pushed through the throng of people, making his way towards the bar and easily catching the staff’s attention. He ordered himself a drink, and sat down on one of the bar stools, settling in to wait for his order.

After getting home, Changmin had quickly called up his friend Minho — spinning some sob story of how they hardly saw each other anymore, and need to go out to some fancy club Right. This. Minute.

Convincing him, on the other hand, had been a bit of a struggle. As, like Changmin, Minho had his own business to run. However, unlike Changmin, he actually cared about his job.

But eventually, his persuasion (read: begging) had worked, and the two of them had set off in search of a bit off fun.

As it turned out, ‘a bit of fun’, was all Changmin ended up having, because, around half an hour after arriving at the club, Minho had been whisked off to the dance floor by some beautiful woman, and Changmin, hadn’t seen him since.

So much for being a good friend.

Now, he slouched against the bar, nursing his third drink, and already regretting the evening. What was he even thinking? He was 33 for fucks sake. Everyone else here was definitely still in their twenties, and, definitely thought he was an idiot. 

He sighed, taking a large swig of his drink and trying to push the paranoia out of his mind. Just because he was the CEO of Shim Incorporations, didn’t mean anyone was gonna take an interest, or give a shit about him being here.

He allowed himself to zone out after that, once again switching off from the world, and momentarily giving up on his plans for the night.

“Fancy seeing you again?” A low voice spoke from just beside him. Changmin startled, snapping out of his daze and coming face to face with the same man from the corridor. At his reaction, the man laughed, flashing his bright smile from before and easing himself into the seat next to him. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you... how are things going, you seem a bit lonesome over here.”

“Yeah,” Changmin scratched the back of his neck, letting out a laugh of his own. “I guess you could say that.” He paused to take another gulp of his drink, before throwing caution to the wind and speaking up once more. “Care to keep me company?” He asked, flashing his signature smirk. He let his eyes trail over the other mans face, lingering for longer on his lips before flicking them up, and meeting his gaze once more. Changmin knew how to do this, he was good at this.

“Hmm, I don’t know... it’s gonna cost you a drink,”

“I think that can be arranged, uh...”

“Yunho,” Yunho introduced.

“Well, I think that can be arranged, Yunho. I’m Changmin by the way.”

“It’s good to meet you, Changmin. I’ll have what you’re having.”

Half an hour, and a few too many drinks later, Changmin stood abruptly from his stool, knocking an empty glass, and purposely pressing his hand against Yunho’s shoulder — pretending to use it as support before he slowly dragged it down his sleeve, letting it linger for a second too long. “I’m gonna dance,” he stated, smiling coyly as he stepped away from the bar.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Well, you can do what you want, but that doesn’t necessarily mean I’m gonna dance with you...”

“Is that a challenge,”

Changmin just shrugged, sending him a wink as he walked confidently into the crowd, “You can call it whatever you want.” And with that he was off, easily slipping between the moving bodies and making himself comfortable at the side of some girl.

She was quite pretty really, long dark hair flowing over her shoulder, slim figure twirling nimbly around him. It was a pity, that Changmin couldn’t care less about her right at that moment in time.

No, even though she was his current dance partner, Changmin only had eyes for one person.

Shortly after he had slipped into the crowd, Yunho had followed. Downing the rest of his drink before making his way towards an attractive man.

It didn’t take long for him and the stranger to begin dancing. However, as they moved together, Yunho made sure to, subtly, lead them toward where Changmin was dancing — bumping directly into him.

“I’m so sorry!” The sarcasm was practically dripping from Yunho’s voice, the smile he flashed Changmin holding something almost dangerous.

“Oh, you will be,” Is all Changmin said back, smirk set firmly on his face, as him and his partner got almost uncomfortably close.

A small part of his brain told him he was taking things too far, leading both the girl and the other man on. Another, bigger part of him told him to keep going — noticing the effect he was having on Yunho.

The two of them might as well have been dancing with each other, already by this point, eyes locked as they moved against their counterparts.

In the end, all it took was a simple twirl from Changmin, and a side step from Yunho to successfully swap their partner, the other two seeming happy enough to continue dancing with each other instead.

And now, finally, Changmin and Yunho were face to face. The eye contact remained from before, neither one of them wanting to break it, even with the closer proximity.

The space between them, quickly became nonexistent, crowded dance floor forcing them together — bodies pressed close and breath mingling

Not that Changmin minded, no, this was exactly what he wanted—_needed_ even. The perfect way to distract himself from everything that was going on.

“Got you,” Yunho murmured, allowing his hands to slide to Changmin’s hips, resting almost lazily.

“For now...” Changmin agreed.

He was the first to initiate the kiss, running his hands through Yunho’s thick hair, and closing the last few inches between them. Thankfully, that seemed to be exactly what Yunho was looking for — pushing forward, eagerly meeting him in the middle.

The movement of their lips felt intoxicating, the ever-present sweet taste of alcohol mixing as they deepen the kiss.

At this point, Changmin found his hands wondering, he detached them from the other’s hair, sliding down Yunho’s front before resting securely against his hips.

Yunho’s own hands moved up by themselves, tangling in the hair on the nape of his neck and pulling ever so slightly.

Changmin liked this game and knew exactly how to play it, tugging Yunho impossibly closer and letting out an audible groan.

Because, not only did He know how to play this game, but more importantly, he knew how to win it.

Yunho was the first to break the kiss, panting heavily and letting out a low Chuckle, “Hmm, it seems you’ve done this before, Changmin.” He whispered, biting his lip as they continued to dance together. “Do you treat all the people you meet in the office like this?”

“Only the pretty ones,” Changmin drawled back, fluttering his eyelashes and moving in for another kiss before pulling back altogether, “Want to get outta here?” 

“God yes!”

With that, Changmin grabbed Yunho by the hand and began to lead him through the crowd.

He didn’t think to stop and check if Minho was still around, deciding that he had probably left hours ago, if not hopefully he’d understand. After all, this was the only reason Changmin was really here — a few hours in the company of an attractive stranger, to take his mind of his responsibilities, allow him to let loose for a while.

Minho was only supposed to be around as his wingman, and he hadn’t even bothered to do that, so why should Changmin look for him now?

He had more important things to do...

***

Changmin woke up to the shrill sound of his alarm blaring on his bedside table.

He stuck his hand out of the covers, slapping wildly until the sound stopped. Dropping his arm back down, Changmin let out a loud groan and rolled onto his back.

His bedroom was still dark, morning sun blocked by the expensive blackout curtains, that covered the large, floor to ceiling windows of his apartment.

The place was quiet, still and undisturbed.

Changmin was alone.

This wasn’t exactly unexpected. In fact, he would have been more surprised if Yunho was still around.

Sighing, he sat himself up, grabbing his phone and wincing slightly at the bright light. His head felt heavy, body reaping the repercussions of last nights drinking session.

But overall, he was feeling good — the one night stand working wonders when it came to blowing off steam. At least now he’d be able to fully focus on his meeting with Mr Jung.

He rolled out of bed, picking up his things from last night and heading to the bathroom. Today was a big step for his company, he needed to look the part.

***

He arrived to work in good time, parking his company car in the underground carpark and twirling his keys around his finger as he made his way into the building.

“You’re in a good mood today sir,” One of his employees commented as he walked into the office with an unusual spring in his step.

“I sure am!” He replied easily, flashing them a smile and striding towards his room, “We’ve got a big day ahead of us, lots of exciting things to look forward to.”

As he walked towards his door, he stopped, loitering by his secretary’s desk, “Kyungmi, I’m sorry about yesterday. I shouldn’t have been so abrupt with you. Thank you for helping me out, I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome, but about that, Sir, Mr Jung called this morning.”

Changmin blinked dumbly at her, “As in, the real Mr Jung — not just a spokes person?” Kyungmi nodded.

“Yes, Sir. He’s pulled the meeting forward by an hour. I hope that’s alright, you see, he wouldn’t—”

“—Take no for an answer. Yes, I understand, thank you Kyungmi.” He gave her a reassuring smile, feeling bad that she’d had to deal with the old bastard by herself. “I’ve just got a couple of things to sort through from yesterday then I’ll head right over.” With that, he slipped into his office, letting out a long sigh and heading straight for the coffee machine — good mood quickly washing away.

The short amount of time he had before the meeting, disappeared without him realising, and suddenly, Changmin was running late. He dropped what he was doing, locking his computer before striding purposely towards the meeting room. When he got there, people were already inside, getting ready for Mr Jung to arrive. Thankfully, the ‘_man of the hour_’ was yet to enter, meaning Changmin could get away with arriving late, and take his rightful place at the head of the table.

He was just readying his paper work when the door opened, the staff around him standing up.

At this point he was yet to raise his gaze. Brushing down his suit jacket before turning to face the newcomer.

“Good morning Mr Jung, thank you for joining us this morning.” A member of staff greeted, preparing to begin introductions.

Finally, Changmin looked up, eyes widening and mouth falling slightly open.

In front of him Mr Jung let out a laugh, only having taken in the person talking to him so far.

“Please,” he started, flashing that perfect smile to the room, “Mr Jung was my father, call me Yunho.”

Changmin, was done for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one done!! 
> 
> I plan on updating this every other day, so I’ll see you soon with the next one!


	2. The Elusive Mr Jung

Forcing his jaw shut, Changmin blinked a couple of times before allowing his eyes to settle on the man in front of him.

He wasn’t dreaming, wasn’t imagining this. Right? Because as of this moment, it looked as if the elusive Mr Jung, the ‘_old bastard_’ Changmin has been complaining about over the past few weeks, was the very same man he’d hooked up with the night before.

That couldn’t be right? What the hell was happening? Sitting in his fancy office chair, at the head of the meeting table, Changmin felt lost.

The spokes person was introducing the members of staff around the table, slowly but surely making their way towards him. Changmin didn’t know what to do, how to act.

“And finally, this is Mr Shim Changmin — CEO of Shim Incorporations and your business partner for the duration of this project.”

Yunho, who had been smiling and greeting all the members of staff, finally looked at him. He paused, eyes widening just the smallest amount and smile twitching. Any hope Changmin still had, that he wouldn’t be recognised, flew straight out the window.

In front of him, Yunho’s smile became impossibly wider. He opened his mouth, glint in his eye, and words just waiting to topple out. However, before he could say anything, Changmin beat him to it him.

“Mr Jung, it’s good to finally meet you.” He thrust his hand forward, greeting him professionally and looking him dead in the eye. Unsure of what to say next, Changmin panicked — voice coming out sharp and forced: “I expected you to be older.”

Yunho’s perfect smile faltered, just for a second, he raised an eyebrow in a silent question before taking Changmin’s outstretched hand and giving it a firm shake, “It’s good to meet you too, Mr Shim... and likewise. Although, I was under the impression you knew I had taken over from my father at the beginning of the year?”

“Apparently, I was not...” Changmin tried to relax, desperate to come across as a professional. More for the sake of his work reputation than anything else.

It wasn’t working — something he had become increasingly aware of, was all the eyes in the room flicking between them.

It was at that point, he noticed they were still holding hands, the realisation causing him to let go quickly, too quickly, appearing to the room as if Yunho had just burnt him.

Pulling back, he watched Yunho inspect his hand before sending him another perplexed look.

Thankfully, before either one of them could do, or say, anything else, (that might both embarrass them and jeopardise their working relationship) the group’s spokes person cleared their throat: “Shall we continue?”

The meeting went on.

One hour, a dozen coffees and a lot of teeth grinding later — the first conference concluded.

Honestly, the talking itself had been rather successful. Both companies, _finally_, being able to discuss ideas and share their thoughts on the business plan. Looking at the pros and cons, how to solve some of the bigger difficulties and what this would mean for both the companies as a whole.

The issue however, arrived (surprise, surprise) in the form of Mr Jung Yunho himself. Throughout the event, Changmin had found it particularly difficult to concentrate — the feeling of being watched making his skin prickle.

On the other side of the table, Yunho’s eyes seemed to never leave him. They were there when he was talking, there when someone else was leading the conversation, and even on him when they were supposed to be going over the paperwork — the other seeming to struggle when it came to looking away.

Changmin would be angry that he wasn't paying attention, if it wasn't for the fact that he clearly was. Jumping in and adding additional points throughout the whole meeting. Still, with both eye’s fixated on him, as if they were trying to decode him, figure him out.

At one point, Changmin had made the mistake of looking up, catching the others gaze. What he saw was a strange, unnameable expression staring back.

He quickly flicked them down again, unable to hold the eye contact for any length of time.

Across from him, Yunho watched for a couple seconds longer, before finally, albeit reluctantly, pulling his gaze away.

“I have to agree with Yunho, here.” Changmin had said at one point, instantly regretting his words, as that same gaze landed on him once more. This time 10x the intensity. He had cleared his throat, trying to ignore the added attention, before attempting to explain his point. Why was this so damn difficult?

Luckily, decision had been made, and the meeting dissolved — each member of staff needing to get back to work.

As they left the conference room, Changmin caught Yunho by the wrist. They had to speak about this — needed to set some ground rules. “Mr Jung, can I talk to you in my office in a moment?” He asked, plastering on a fake smile and hoping to come off as normal to the rest of the room.

“Of course,” Yunho agreed quickly, his own smile as bright and perfect as ever, “I’ll come over in just a few minutes. I just need to relay the information to the rest of my staff.”

Nodding, Changmin released his hold on the other man, stepping away, and turning in the direction of his room. He tried to ignore the way the office watched their interactions, room falling quiet and inquisitive stares following their every move.

He walked quickly and purposely towards his office, avoiding eye contact with everyone else in the room, before closing the door behind him with a sigh.

Not knowing how long Yunho would be, Changmin looked around his space, searching or _anything_ that might take his mind off the morning, if only for a little while.

It was around ten minutes later, while Changmin was going through one of his office cabinet, that Yunho arrived.

Being too distracted by the paperwork he was sorting, Changmin didn’t notice him enter until a low voice spoke directly into his ear — way to close to comfort — and a hand rested on the small of his back: “So,” the unmistakable voice of Jung Yunho drawled, “What did you want to talk to me about, Mr Shim…”

Taken by surprise, Changmin jumped, spinning around to face the new comer and knocking hard into his cabinet. His reaction made Yunho frown, removing his hand from Changmin’s side, and stepping back — giving him some space.

“Changmin?” He questioned, “Are you alright?”

Collecting his thoughts, Changmin sighed — directing Yunho to the chair on the opposite side of his desk. “Please, take a seat.”

Yunho did as he was told, looking almost concerned as Changmin made himself comfortable in his own desk chair, “Talk to me, whats wrong?”

“Did you know?” Changmin snapped, folding his arms defensively, “Last night, did you know who I was?”

Raising his eyebrows, Yunho shook his head: “No, I swear, I was just as surprised as you were.” He confirmed, meeting Changmin’s eyes to prove that he was telling the truth.

Nodding, Changmin continued: “Okay, so Tell me, why were you here yesterday?”

At this Yunho chuckled, “Believe it or not, I was on my way to see you. You see, an hour before our meeting was scheduled, I got a call from one of my spokes people, letting me know that the evening arrangements had been canceled. I thought the best way to sort this out was to go straight to the source myself. However, after arriving and speaking to one of the attractive office workers,” He sent Changmin a wink, chuckling quietly when the other just rolled his eyes, “I was informed that Mr Shim had left on ‘urgent matters’.” Changmin set a mental reminder to thank Kyungmi — she deserved a raise for that.

“Yes, I'm sorry about that.”

“No,” Yunho shook his head, smiling slightly, “Don’t be sorry, I mean, I had been annoyed for a while, hence me coming all the way to the office. However, after bumping into you in the corridor, I could see how hard the staff had been working and decided that, maybe, there actually had been a genuine reason to cancel.” 

Changmin, smiled sheepishly.

“Then again,” Yunho began to laugh more openly, “since I bumped into you later on that evening, I can see there probably wasn’t…” 

“Ah, well, that brings me onto my last question.” Changmin let out a laugh of his own, leaning forward and finally feeling more relaxed, “What were _you_ doing at the same club as me?” He jutted his finger forward, jabbing it somewhat gently into Yunho’s chest.

“Same as you, I believe. Or, do I need to remind you that we had sex last night?” He raised an eyebrow, gauging the other’s reaction.

Changmin definitely _did not_ need reminding of that — the events of last night playing out, on a loop through his head, since he’d laid eyes on the other man that morning.

He let out an involuntary shiver, the memory of Yunho’s lips like a ghost. Soft and plush, pressed against his neck, his chest, his… he was going off topic. To make it worse, Yunho, the asshole, was smirking at him. Knowing full well the effect he was having on the other man. Because, while Changmin might be good at winning this game, Yunho was a strong competitor.

“Did you really not know I was the CEO of Jung Industries though?” He questioned after moment of silence — leaning back on his chair and raising an eyebrow. “I mean, it was kind of all over the news…” He sounded almost offended.

Scoffing, Changmin rolled his eyes, “I think you’ll find I have more important things to spend my time on than other companies’ business. How was I supposed to know one of the first things you'd do as boss was to combine ours?” He paused as Yunho let out a laugh, shaking his head at what Changmin had said. “Anyway, apparently you had no idea who I was either, even though my face has been all over the tabloids since my divorce.”

Now it was Yunho’s turn to shrug, “Do I look like the type of person who pays attention to tabloids?” honestly, Changmin couldn't say he did. He let a small smile flicker onto his face, feeling rather relived that his one night stand wouldn't know all the in and outs of his failed marriage. That was definitely something he wanted to keep in the past.

“As for last night—”

“Hmm, I know, I know. It was good right?”

“Thats... not the point I was gonna make.”

“But it was… it’s okay, you can admit it.”

Changmin sighed, “Fine, it was good… But.”

“But?”

“You realise we can’t tell anyone about it, right? No one can know that anything happened between us. Or for that matter, that we even met before this morning. Okay?” 

Yunho let out his own sigh now, nodding along to what Changmin was saying, “Yeah, I thought you'd say something like that. And it’s okay, I promise to act completely professional around you and your staff.” He confirmed, sticking out his hand as if he was settling a deal.

Meeting him in the middle, Changmin gave his hand a squeeze, “Good, I mean, it was only a one night stand, something as meaningless as that shouldn't effect our working relationship, as it is…”

There was a pause.

“Right…” Yunho didn't sound so sure, “Meaningless…”

Before Changmin could get him to elaborate, they were interrupted, Kyungmi knocking twice on the door before entering the room. She stopped when she saw Changmin still had company, hovering by the entrance.

“Kyungmi,” Changmin let go of Yunho’s hand, once again realising how long he had been holding it, and directed his attention towards his secretary instead, “can I help you with something?”

“Ah, no Sir, a member of Mr Jung’s team was just wondering where he was. However, I see he’s been with you.” She sent him a curious look, raising her eyebrows slightly, “Would you like me to tell your staff that you’ll be out in a minute?” She finished, directing that last statement towards Yunho.

“Ah no, thank you Mrs Kim, but I should probably get going.” He stood from his chair, brushing down the front of his suit and making sure he looked presentable (Changmin could confirm he did, in fact, it was unfair how attractively ‘presentable’ he was looking right now — his expensive work suit fitting him in all the right places), “Thank you for meeting with me today, Changmin, I look forward to working with you very soon.” He flashed one last blinding smile and walked towards the door, looking briefly over his shoulder before exiting the room altogether.

As soon as he was gone, Changmin let out a sigh, deflating in his chair and running a hand through his hair, “Goddamn it,” He cursed under his breath, shaking his head and trying to get the image of Yunho and his perfect… everything, out of his head.

“Is everything alright, Sir?” Looking up, Changmin saw Kyungmi still watching from the door, a flicker of amusement spreading across her features, “The other staff members said you weren't acting quite yourself today.”

_Goddamn it._

“Yes, everything’s fine. Why wouldn't it be?” Changmin answered, refusing to move from his position in his chair.

“Am I right in thinking this, has something to do with Mr Jung?”

“No.” Changmin answered too quickly, snapping his head up and tensing his body. Was it that obvious? _Shit_.

“Whatever you say Sir…” She chuckled. Maybe Kyungmi _didn't_ deserve a raise.

He had dismissed her after that, turning back to his computer with a sigh before logging on.

The day had just begun, and he was already feeling exhausted. Deciding to procrastinate the work he was supposed to be doing, Changmin opened up his emails. He was checking through the different messages when, _bing_, a notification popped up on the side of his screen. 

Without thinking much about it, he double clicked, watching as the email was opened in front of him.

_to:shim_C@shiminc.org_

_from:JYunho@jungindustries.org_

_Changmin, we should probably keep in contact more often now, work partner._

_I don’t know if you remember, but I input my contact details to your phone last night. That will probably be the best way to get hold of me._

_Feel free change the name._

_Yunho_

_Jung Yunho CEO of Jung Industries._

In all fairness, Changmin had completely forgotten about getting Yunho’s number last night. With a bubble of curiosity, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly unlocked it, searching through his contacts until he arrived at the only unfamiliar name.

Staring up at him, was a picture of Yunho, definitely a selfie, definitely taken at the bar. He had a drink in his hand, smirk on his face and glimmer in his eye. Beside the image, was the name he was referring to, ‘Sexy Yunho’… yeah, Changmin was definitely changing that.


	3. 7:30pm

The following week started with Yunho back in Changmin's office.

Over the past few days, the CEO of Jung industries had been needing to spend time with his own staff, working on their part of the deal and sorting out some of the rough plan. At this point in time, there hadn't been any reason to have Yunho around, in any form other then text, call or email.

Which, much to Changmin’s dismay, the older had been using regularly.

Since the first meeting, Changmin, (after changing the contact details) had eventually texted Yunho, a simple message with the sole purpose of stating who he was.

He wasn't expecting a reply, in fact, it would have been more understandable if Yunho had ignored it altogether, only using his number for necessary business discussions. Professional use only.

Of course, as Changmin was quickly finding out with a lot of Yunho’s quirks, it wasn't that simple.

Not even five minuets had passed when Changmin got a reply, he was just finishing up an email when the notification came through, buzzing the desk bellow his arm.

He ignored it.

Instead, continuing to write his final paragraph, and proofread what he had already typed.

Just as he pressed send, his phone buzzed again, then again. Sighing, Changmin turned his phone over, scanning the three messages that were now on his screen.

_Jung Yunho:_

_‘Hi, I see you got my email… what did you think of the name and picture?’_

_Jung Yunho:_

_‘I’m sorry, that was probably inappropriate work behaviour, I know this is just for communicating about the plan.’_

_Jung Yunho:_

_Anyway, thanks for sharing your number, speak soon!_

Changmin sighed again, the smirking picture of Yunho almost taunting him beside each text. After some debate -_that_\- had been the one thing he decided to keep… he was rather regretting his choice now.

You see, Changmin was a weak man, and Yunho, (particularly the Yunho from that night) was hot. There was no point lying about it, everyone new it, and he wouldn't be surprised if everyone could tell just how attracted he was to him, despite how hard he tried to hide it.

Not that he’d ever tell Yunho that, because, let’s be honest, if there was one thing Jung Yunho didn't need, it was a stroke to his already large ego. No, If he knew Changmin was actually affected by him, all hell would break loose.

In the end, he sent back a short message, ignoring almost everything the other had sent to him, and instead, settling with a _‘See you next week’._

This time, thankfully, Yunho didn't send anything back. Maybe he was getting the message.

Again, this wasn't the case, and the next days business questing were once again broken up with mindless chatter — Yunho almost seeming worried that he’d bore Changmin, if he only kept it professional.

To be fair, his little, _‘how are you’_s, weren't that bad, and Changmin would always remember to text back the same question, before not so gently reminding him of the topic they were supposed to be discussing.

What started as just text conversations, quickly turned to phone calls. One at the end of each of the working days — just to check up on how the plan was going, of course. Nothing more, as Changmin would remind himself after putting the phone down after a particularly long talk, that _may_ have diverged onto a different, more personal, topic at some point.

Kyungmi herself, had joked about these phone calls becoming more regular, coming to expect Yunho’s call, by the end of the week.

“Mr Shim,” She started, twinkle in her eye as she let herself in to his office at 7pm on the Sunday evening (work never stops for the boss, and changmin had needed to make up for slacking off the Wednesday prior).

“Yes?” Changmin didn't know why he ended the word in a question, knowing exactly what she would be saying.

“I have Mr Jung on the phone for you, should I send him over?”

“Go ahead,” Changmin sighed, watching as his secretary suppressed a smile and walked back to her desk.

“Yunho,” Changmin cut in before the other man could get a single word out, “do we really need to talk over the phone today? I mean, you’ll be back in the office tomorrow, surely we can discuss anything new then, don't you think? Plus, you've already updated me on the things you've worked out with your team today.”

Across the line, Yunho let out a chuckle. Changmin could almost picture his perfect smile — soft lips stretching over his pearly teeth. He rubbed a hand over his face, Squeezing his eyes shut and trying to ignore the image running through his head. Why did Yunho have this effect on him?

“I’m sorry, Changmin, I see your point, I really do it’s just…” He paused, the line going quiet for a second, “It’s just, I knew you were working on your day off, so I though you might need cheering up a bit.”

That… was actually kind of sweet. Not that Changmin should be surprised. Throughout the whole time he had known Yunho, the older had been nothing but the perfect gentleman to him, and all the other staff he encountered — no wonder his team seemed to love him.

“Oh,” Changmin said back, feeling slightly stupid that he had jumped to conclusions, “Thank you, but I can assure you I’m fine.” He let out an involuntary sigh, propping his suddenly tired head onto his hand. 

“You don't sound so ‘fine’…” Changmin could hear the quotation marks, “In fact, you sound kind of exhausted.”

“Well, sure. But a person can be both fine and exhausted. Anyway, it’s alright, I’ll be finishing off soon — just going through the notes from yesterdays call with S.M. Connections — they raised some important points that we’re gonna need to look into tomorrow.”

“Do you ever stop working?”

That question took Changmin by surprise, he paused for a second, trying to come up with a good comeback: “You tell me?” He ended up settling with.

“Well,” Yunho hummed in consideration, “that would depend on whether you were working on Wednesday night?”

“…There’s your answer then: I took the evening off.”

The conversation had ended soon after that, Changmin keeping true to his word and leaving soon after Yunho had hung up. Exiting the building with Kyungmi and thanking her for her hard work.

***

As always, Monday had arrived too quickly, and before he new it, Changmin was making his way back into the office.

As he stepped onto the correct floor, he bumped directly into one of Yunho’s staff. Great, Yunho had beat him to his own job...

The man in front of him bowed apologetically before exiting the room. Changmin didn’t spare him much thought, nodding in return before heading to look for the other CEO.

In the end, it didn’t take long to find him, Yunho was talking to a group of staff, that Changmin recognised to be a mixture of both of their teams. By the looks of things, they were discussing the plan of action for today: to prepare for a second meeting, with the head of finance For S.M. Connections.

S.M. Connections was a business start up company, well known for their high success rate and strong policies. They were in need of some updated tech — something to keep their business running smoothly.

This is were Changmin and Yunho came in.

As part of the company, before Yunho had taken over, Mr Jung had branched out. Opening different subsections of the business, including a tech branch.

Seeing the possibilities, Changmin had invested earning himself a say in what happens in the future with Jung Tech.

So of course, when the news of S.M. Connections needing new tech spread, the first thing Yunho, as recently appointed CEO did, was contact the main Jung Tech investor.

Miss Kim, CEO of S.M. Connections, was known to be a tough person to crack. In order to get the plan through, and become the main suppliers of tech to the company, Yunho suggested that they should work together.

Contracts had been signed, plans made, meetings arranged and now, here they were — two sets off staff, squeezing themselves into one office to, _hopefully_, work on getting their plan through.

“Mr Jung,” Changmin greeted, walking up to stand side by side with the other CEO. All the staff bowed at his arrival. “You’re here early...”

“Well, I had a feeling you were going to arrive—“

“—On time.” Changmin cut in.

“Yes, on time. So I though, as CEO of my company, I could help get things moving for the day.”

Although Changmin could see the other man was just being helpful. A part of him hated it. Why was Yunho caring at all about Changmin’s side of the company? That wasn’t for him to worry about.

Instead of letting his jealousy (for a lack of better words) show, Changmin swallowed the bitterness down and nodded, “Alright, you’d better fill me in on whatever’s been discussed then.” After all, they were business partners whether he liked it or not.

That morning had gone quite smoothly, after getting the briefing on the plan for the day, Changmin set his staff off on their tasks and headed to his office — eager to start his long to do list. 

Yunho had been busy with his own tasks, setting up a make shift office in the conference room and starting on his work. Getting out of Changmin’s hair quickly and without fuss.

Honestly, Changmin was pleased. After the amount they had been talking over the past few days, he had been worried that Yunho would be continuing it in public.

It’s not that he disliked Yunho, no in fact it was quite the opposite. In a different situation, Changmin might have even texted Yunho after their hook up.

But, this was about work. It was always about work. What was best for the business, what was best for the plan, what was best for his staff.

And Changmin, couldn't risk coming across as unprofessional. He was the boss, after all.

This, of course, meant flirting was a big no, no. Especially with the CEO of the rival business that you _happened_ to be working on a project with. That, wouldn't look good for anyone.

After a few hours passed, and Yunho hadn't bothered him once, Changmin started to feel a little stupid. Don’t get him wrong, he was pleased, of course… It’s just, he had expected Yunho to be a little suggestive towards him. You know, say something flirty, flash one of his stupid smirks. But no… there had been nothing.

Instead of dwelling on this, Changmin moved on to the next job.

***

Three hours later, and forty minuets into an important phone call with the financial advisor of S.M. Connections, there was a knock at his office door.

Changmin looked up, not stopping the conversation he was having, even when Yunho’s face peeped round the side of his door. He simply waved him in, watching as the other man closed the door behind him and made himself comfortable against the wall.

He was smiling, why was he always smiling?

“Yes, thats what I like to hear, thank you.”

“Uh huh, yep,” He scribbled something down, before slipping into his office chair and typing hurriedly.

“I hear what you’re saying but—” Changmin stood again, pacing the room. This phone call had gone on long enough. The conversation seeming to go nowhere but round and around. He was quickly coming to the end of his tether. “Okay, thank you.” With that he hung up, placing the phone down and running a hand through his hair.

Letting out a loud sigh, he loosened his tie — suit jacket already discarded and sleeves rolled up.

Finally, he perched on the end of his desk, turning to Yunho and raising an eyebrow at the other man. Who, at this moment was staring at him with a strange twinkle in his eye.

“What?” Changmin asked unintelligently, folding his arms almost defensively. “Can I help you with something?”

Instead of answering straight away, Yunho only smirked: “You look hot when you’re concentrating…”

Ah, there it was... that’s what he had been expecting all day.

Taken aback by what he had said, Changmin gaped slightly. Face, much to his dismay, flushing a soft pink.

“Ah,” Yunho continued, “but it's even cuter when you’re flustered.” 

Ignoring what he said, Changmin cleared his throat before speaking: “What do you want, Yunho?” He deadpanned.

“I don’t want anything…” There was a pause, “Well, actually, I thought we should discuss some of the financial issues our plan faces — I assume thats what you were talking about on the phone just now?”

Changmin gave a half nod, half shrug.

Yunho continued, “You see, I got a call from a member of Jung Tech, and before I make any decisions, I felt it was best to discus things with you.” 

“Really?” Changmin didn't sound so convinced.

“Yeah, really,”

“Okay then,” Changmin stood from his desk, walking around to his chair, before offering the other seat to Yunho, “where should we start?”

For the rest of that day, the two of them actually discussed things, slowly, but surely working through the issues.

It was a big task, something that would definitely take more than one day to solve, but they were, at least, on the right track — something S.M. Connections would surely be pleased to hear.

As the afternoon turned to evening, and evening to early night, the office grew steadily quiet. Staff all packing up and leaving, saying goodbye to each other before heading out of the office space.

It was at this time of day, that Changmin felt at his lowest. Off they went, his most trusted staff — home to families, home to significant others, home to friends. All while Changmin finished off his work for the day.

Not that he had anyone waiting for him. No, home for Changmin consisted of his minimalistic penthouse apartment — bare, spacious, almost… lonely.

Most the time, he didn't care. More then happy to spend his free time alone, and rather proud of the fancy apartment that he got to call home. 

It was just times like this, when the sun had dipped below the horizon, and the normally noisy office became more and more quiet, until the only sound that could be heard was the traffic outside and the tapping of his own keyboard — thats when it got to him. Making him feel small, insignificant to the world outside his office.

On rare occasions, Kyungmi would stay with him, past her 7:30 shift end. Offering her help on the busier days. But even this filled Changmin with some kind of guilt, knowing he was keeping her from her own family.

Today, however, was different. 7:30 had been and gone, Kyungmi bidding Changmin a goodbye and leaving with a small smirk on her face. Happy to see her boss not alone, for the first time in a long time.

Yunho, had smiled politely at her, wishing her a good evening. Him and Changmin were still working on one of the problems — eager to get it finished before heading home. Neither one of them had even noticed the time.

The two of them continued on, sending emails, making amendments, sorting through the issues they had begun to look at.

For once, Changmin couldn't deny that they made a good team.

By this point, it was nearing 9pm, they were just wrapping up for the day when:

_Guurgle_

Changmin’s stomach let out a loud, unmissablesound of hunger. 

“You hungry?” Yunho asked, turning his head in the direction of Changmin, and cocking an eyebrow.

Of course he was hungry. It had been hours since he had last eaten, and for him, lunch had consisted of a kinda pathetic excuse of a healthy salad. By this point, he was ravenous.

So, naturally, when he went to answer, the first word that left his mouth was: “No…”

Yunho, sent him a confused look, raising both eyebrows when another loud noise rumbled through the room. “It seems your stomach disagrees…” Before Changmin could get a word in, he continued: “Look, I know this great Korean barbecue place. It’s not far form here… A little hole in the wall, they do great food and if you ask me, I think we’ve earned a treat.” He indicated to all the work they had complete that evening, “So… What do you think? Wanna to grab something to eat?”

As tempting as that sounded, Changmin shook his head. “I don't think that counts as appropriate work behaviour…” He mumbled, feeling the same blush from before rise on his cheeks. _Damn you Jung Yunho_, he cursed for making him react like that.

If he was being honest, the sound of some high quality food and good drinks, was very appealing right now. However, it was the idea of being out of the office, spending time with Yunho, that got to him the most — the whole evening suddenly feeling _way too_ intimate.

A big part of Changmin was still desperately clinging to the professional work relationship they had built, pushing all thoughts of their one night stand out of his head.

Even so, at times like this, those thoughts would rise once more.

Across from him, Yunho didn't seem at all offended. Simply offering a half-shrug of his shoulders and flashing one of his bright smiles, “Thats fair, well,” He slipped into his suit jacket, pulling his car keys out and fiddling with them, “the offer still stands, if you ever want it.”

“Thank you,” Changmin replied honestly, sharing a small smile of his own. Because, although he’d never admit it, the idea of eating out with Yunho, although somewhat unnerving, wasn't the most terrible thing in the world.

With that, the two of them left the office together, only splitting when they got to the car park.

Neither one of them had spoken much since leaving the building, taking the lift down with only the quiet sound of Yunho humming to himself to fill the silence. Not that it was uncomfortable, no, just a mutual understanding that today had been a long day, and by 9:05 at night, there wasn't much left to talk about.

They left each other with quiet goodbyes and a small wave. Walking in the opposite direction, and towards their own cars.

As Changmin left the carpark, he couldn't stop the smile from before slipping back onto his face.

Today, had been successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this so far!! 
> 
> Thank you to Teeg for continuing to be a wonderful beta!!


	4. Jung Industries

It had been just over two weeks, when the CEOs got another chance to work together.

Two weeks since their last real meeting, and now, coming up to a month since they first met, one month since they hooked up, and one month since they properly started working on the project.

So far, all things considered, it was going well. 

It was a fresh Monday morning, the traffic had been light and soon enough, Changmin, found himself walking into the office space of Jung industries.

This was the first time in a while, that they had been able to catch up properly. The two of them being split up on separate tasks, not needing to be in that much contact over the past two weeks. Well, other than the occasional office drop in, and the regular calls and texts (something Changmin was slowly, but surely, becoming used to).

This week, it was Changmin’s turn to visit the other CEO’s office. Setting up shop for the next six days, to work closely with Jung Tech on the next, crucial, stage of the plan.

“Changmin, It’s good to see you…” Yunho stated, smiling his trademark smile and gently grasping Changmin’s arm. His actions, feeling a little more forward then usual.

“Yunho,” He nodded in the other man’s direction, “thank you for letting me and my staff set up in your office.”

“It’s no problem, in fact, after you welcomed me into yours, it was about time I repaid the favour.”

Changmin couldn't argue with that, smiling his own small smile and following the other CEO on a tour of his building.

Jung industries was a spacious place, several sectors taking up room in the same building. There was the main office space — a surprisingly modern and sleek room, filled with the top Jung Tech equipment and comfortable looking desk chairs, the refreshment area, a fancy conference room and of course, Yunho’s own personal office.

“And this is where you’ll be working.” He introduced, walking into his own office and indicating to the other desk that had been arranged for him.

It was a comfortable layout. Desk, chair and computer set up in an almost identical way to Yunho’s.

His office was a good space, definitely big enough for the two of them, and it would definitely do for the week Changmin would be working there.

Looking around, he felt almost bad about having Yunho set up in the conference room back at his place. Making a mental note to clear some space in his own office, for the next time the other CEO stayed for an extended period of time.

“What do you think of the place?” Yunho asked. The tour had just finished, and after setting their staff off on their tasks for this morning, the two bosses had settled down at their own desks, a comfortable silence soon enveloping them. Yunho, only now using the question to break the peace, and also break the concentration that Changmin had built.

He stopped what he was doing, mulling the question over to himself before answering truthfully. “I think your office is bigger than mine…”

Yunho let out a snort, “Oh, so we’re comparing size now?” He chuckled, easily throwing a wink across the room and watching happily as Changmin’s face stained red.

_God damn it_, Changmin cursed in his head, mentally slapping himself for walking directly into that one. “That is _not_ what I meant, and you know it.”

“Yeah, I’m just teasing, but really, what do you think of the place?” Jung Yunho, the sick fucker, seemed to be getting some form of enjoyment out of flustering Changmin. Looking at him now with a small, but clear smirk twisting his lips, and a playful glimmer in his eye.

Giving in, Changmin sighed: “You’ve got a lovely office.” A playful smile of his own flicked on to his face, just for a second: “It’s surprisingly modern, for a place that’s run by an old man…”

“Thank you…” Yunho seemed generally pleased by the comment, “and yes, well after my father stepped down, I made sure to update the furnishing to a higher standard—”

“—I wasn't talking about your father…”

“Huh? You…” The realisation of Changmin’s statement dawned on him, he let out a loud laugh, shaking his head, “Ohh oh,” he pointed his finger in Changmin’s direction, making a sour expression, “Fine, I’ll give you that one.” There was a pause as Yunho continued to laugh, “You know I'm only two years older than you, right?”

“Well, if that makes me old, you must be _ancient_.” _Two can play at this game_, he thought smugly to himself.

The two men were laughing together at this point, Yunho still shaking his head in mock offence.

“But let me tell you” Changmin continued: “If I look anywhere as attractive as you, when I’m a decrepit old man, I’d be pretty damn pleased!”

Thats not what he was aiming for… _Fuck_.

“You think I’m pretty?” Yunho batted his eyelashes, propping his chin in his hands and smiling a little too sweetly.

_Fuck_.

“Shim Changmin, thinks _I'm_ pretty!” Now he was just taking the piss.

Changmin’s face was definitely turning red again, heat traveling up his neck. It didn’t help that Yunho’s gaze was making it hard to think straight. 

There was no way out of this one.

Thankfully, before he had a chance to explain himself (and probably make things worse), there was a knock at the door.

Yunho looked up, professional expression falling once more over his face. “Come in,” He spoke, smiling politely as a member of staff entered. Changmin averted his gaze, busying himself with the work he had being doing before.

“Mr Jung, Mr Shim,” The man at the door began, greeting them both with a bow, “The head of Jung Tech would like you to know if you’re ready to talk business, down in her office?”

As he was also being addressed, Changmin looked up, sharing a glance with Yunho and waiting for him to answer.

“Yes, we’ll be straight down.” He confirmed, tapping at his keyboard before grabbing a folder from his desk and standing up.

Noticing his movement, Changmin followed, grabbing his own things before walking towards the office door.

Yunho stopped when they arrived at the exit, holding the handle and pulling it open: “Changmin,” He offered, smiling with a mischievous glint in his eye as he indicated for him to walk through. Changmin suppressed the glare that was threatening to form on his face, not wanting to come across as rude in front of Yunho’s staff. However, by the twitch of the office workers lip and the small cough, that was definitely covering up a laugh, he probably shouldn't have worried so much.

Even so, he accepted the open door with a false air of indifference, striding out purposely into the main office and waiting for Yunho to lead the way. 

Jung Tech was situated on the floor below the main office. The same modern furnishings were present throughout the room, and different office workers were sat in front of sleek looking computers, branded with the Jung Tech logo.

The space as a whole was a little smaller, and quieter than the main work space — a clear indication that this was just a branch of the original business.

Yunho led them through the office, walking up to a smaller room and knocking twice before entering, “Hello, Mrs Lee. Mr Shim and I are here to talk about the plan.” He stated, flashing a smile as she welcomed them into her office.

Once introductions had been made, the three of them talked for some time. Mrs Lee was a very professional person: she was head strong, stern looking and not at all scared to scold Yunho if he went off topic. Changmin found he liked her straight away.

As the boss of Jung Tech, Mrs Lee cared a lot about the goings on of the company, keeping up to date with all the decision making and ensuring her thoughts on the situation were heard. This is why she had called them here today, eager to talk business, and progress the plan onto the next stage.

One thing that was particularly helpful, was her close friendship with Miss Kim, CEO of S.M. Connections. And this, was something Yunho was hoping to use to their advantage.

“Kim Eunha is very precise about everything that comes in and out of her office. She doesn’t just accept offers from anyone. Only the highest quality will do for her and her business.” Mrs Lee was flicking through the paper work in front of her, making a note of the plan so far and adding her own annotations through out.

“That being said,” She continued, peering over the top of her expensive looking glasses and making eye contact with both men, one after the other, “you have me. And luckily for you, Eunha knows and trusts me. Especially when it comes to things about Jung Tech.”

Beside him, Yunho seemed to relax a bit, nodding along to what she said and flashing a smile.

“I think you’re in with a chance here.” She finished, smiling back and handing over the paper work once more.

After a bit more talking, they exited the office.

Mrs Lee thanked them for their time, telling them to keep her posted on anything else that gets decided.

Things with the business plan were looking up.

***

As the working week progressed, so did the plan. Each day passing, with things beginning to feel a lot more positive — every detail slowly dropping into place.

Changmin, on the other hand, was having another week from hell.

Okay, that might be a bit _too_ dramatic. It wasn’t hell, exactly... just kind of, painfully difficult.

It all started on the second day at Jung industries.

Changmin arrived at work and walked confidently into the office. He had had a relaxed morning so far, not in any particular rush, or stress — mind clear and unoccupied for the first time in a while.

So, the last thing he expected to see, when making his way into the smaller office room, was Jung Yunho himself, bending provocatively over his desk.

From the looks of things he was on his way out of the room — just needing to finalise something before rushing out.

That, however, was not the first thing Changmin noticed...

No in fact, Changmin’s gaze, that had been trained on the space in front of him, landed directly on Yunho’s ass.

He stopped in his tracks, practically knocking into a large potted plant to the side of the door and cursing himself for becoming distracted.

The noise, unfortunately, alerted Yunho to his whereabouts, making him turn around and grin in his direction. “Changmin, I didn’t see you come in. You alright? You look a bit tense.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, a kind of realisation seemed to wash over the him, taking in the way he was standing and the blush that was steadily growing deeper over Changmin’s face.

“Oh…” he stated, pulling himself upright and grabbing his suit jacket from his chair. Yunho made his way towards the door, passing dangerously close to Changmin — standing so there were only mere inches between them: “Like what you see?” He questioned, sending Changmin a smirk, as he slipped momentarily into his personal space.

Before Changmin had a chance to react, a chance to say something, _anything_ to get him out of this, the other man was already gone, sending him a wink and exiting the room without another word.

As soon as he was alone, Changmin let out a sound of frustration, collapsing dramatically into his chair and rubbing a hand over his face.

_Fuck_

This week was going to be hard.

***

As predicted, this interaction seemed to set something off inside Yunho, a single action propelling him forward — turning him into a hopeless flirt.

From that morning things had been... different.

It wasn’t that Yunho was being out of character. No, it was more like he was being the person Changmin had gotten to know at the bar. The version of Yunho who wasn’t afraid to flirt in public, who liked to tease Changmin and rile him up.

The same man that Changmin was eager to get home and out of that stupidly sexy suit.

The same man that Yunho himself, had promised not to show around the office.

It was in everything: the little winks he'd send across the room, the passing comments that were sure to make Changmin blush, the stupid smirks and perfect smiles. Changmin, was finding it hard to keep up.

To make it worse, the whole office definitely saw what was going on, and definitely found it hilarious.

Changmin was certain of this, as one day, after leaving Yunho and his shared office space in a fluster, he had walked out to see all eyes on him.

“Is it hot in here?” He had questioned, voice coming out a little too loud and a little too strained, to be normal.

All he received were a few shaking heads and a lot of raised eyebrows. Each member of staff sending him a pointed stare.

He had fanned himself dramatically, internally begging his face to calm down, before heading to the refreshment area.

Around 15 minuets later, after chugging two mugs of coffee and putting off going back into the office, Changmin pushed himself out of the chair and cracked his knuckles.

_Fuck it, two could play at this game._

With a new found confidence, he headed back to Yunho’s office, ignoring the inquisitive stares and letting himself back into the room.

Yunho didn't look up when he entered, busy talking business over the phone. Changmin allowed a small smile to flick onto his face, he could use this to his advantage.

Yunho deserved a taste of his own medicine, and that was, _exactly_, what Changmin was going to give him.

Walking past Yunho’s chair, he purposely ran and hand across his shoulder, and down his arm — squeezing slightly against his bicep. He relished in the shiver that this pulled out of the other man, as well as the way his train of thought was disrupted — just for a second, making him have to repeat himself to the person over the line.

Good, Changmin thought, feeling slightly smug, it was nice to know that Yunho was just as easily affected by him as he was by Yunho. He filed this information away for later, now feeling like he hadthe upper hand on the situation — even if only for a little while.

From his seat, Yunho only raised an eyebrow, any irritation from being interrupted washing away as soon as he saw the challenge in Changmin’s eyes.

“So thats how it’s gonna be, huh?” He questioned the minute he got off the phone, crossing his leg over his knee and spinning in his office chair to face the other CEO.

“How’s what gonna be?” Changmin didn't look up from typing, faking innocence as he continued to reply to an email. “You’re going to have to be more specific, Yunho.”

At this, Yunho let out a low chuckle, shaking his head. “Don’t think I can’t see what you’re doing.”

“Did I ever suggest that?” Changmin cocked an eyebrow, finally looking up and fixing his gaze on him.

The other man opened this mouth, looking as if he was about to say something, but came up short. Changmin used this opportunity to continue: “I'm just playing you at your own game, Yunho. Do you want me to stop?”

He fluttered his eyelashes at the other man, expecting to see him back down — hopeful about putting an end to this inappropriate work behaviour.

Instead, all it served to do was plaster a smile onto Yunho’s face — mischievous glimmer back in his eye.

“Game on.”

What had he gotten himself into?

And so, started that aforementioned ‘week of hell’. A game of push and pull between the two men.

Whatever Yunho did, Changmin tried to top — the two pushing each other further in hopes that one of them would break first.

So far, it wasn't working. Neither one backing down, or chickening out.

And by now, it was getting ridiculous. The two of them not even stopping when Yunho’s secretary, Yoo Jongsu, had let himself into the office, halting abruptly as his eyes landed on Yunho — perched suggestively on the edge of Changmin’s desk. Or Changmin leaning over the back of Yunho’s chair — body practically draped on the other. Just to get a better look at whatever was on the screen, of course.

Since these occasions, he had taken to knocking before entering — something he hadn't been expected to do before.

As mortifying as it was, to be caught in these compromising positions, Changmin refused to give in. Giving in meant giving up and in turn meant letting Yunho win, and who was Changmin to allow him that satisfaction.

On anther note, Changmin was kind of enjoying himself, in some messed up kind of way.

As he'd shown many times, he was undeniably attracted to Yunho, and the way they were acting now, kind of reminded him of how they met.

He’d be lying, if he said that night hadn't been a lot of fun.

And by the looks of things, Yunho agreed, if the way he shamelessly checked him out while he was talking to a group of staff that morning, had anything to say about it.

He had ignored him, of course — this game couldn't get in the way of work, after all.

Thats not to say, that when they got back into the office, he didn't loosen his tie teasingly — making eye contact with Yunho and, watching as the man in front of him swallowed hard.

It all came to a head on Changmin’s last day, in Jung industries.

It was the Saturday night, both him and Yunho had been working hard, into the evening, office becoming steadily quiet as the different members of staff left for the day — leaving just the two CEO to finish up the work for the week.

Changmin was just collecting the last of his things, when Yunho spoke up from his seat at the other desk: “Dinner?” He offered, raising his chin to look up at him.

Thinking about what he'd said, Changmin hesitated. On the one hand, dinner really did sound great, and he really was hungry and in all honesty, Yunho was great company. On the other hand, the point of saying no to this before was to keep a strictly professional work relationship.

Thinking back to their actions over the past few days, he hummed to himself, realising that they had pretty much shattered that illusion — at least for the time being.

Throwing caution to the wind, Changmin offered a half-shrug and nodded: “Yeah, alright. I have been craving a good barbecue.”

The smile that appeared on Yunho’s face was almost (almost) worth it.

And so, thats how 30 minutes later, Changmin found himself walking into a small, tucked away Korean grill. The street Yunho had led him down was fairly quiet, for a Saturday evening in the centre of Seoul — something Changmin was relieved to see.

He was even happier as they entered the building, noticing the few locals milling about and the staff quietly working. It was a nice change, from the bustling bars and booming clubs that he usually frequented.

A big change from their first meeting. 

The place was exactly how Yunho had described it, a little hole in the wall, down a side street. The smell of grilled food was thick in the air, the sound of sizzling greeting them as they entered. Changmin’s stomach gave off a loud rumble.

Yunho walked in first, bowing politely to an elderly women before heading towards a table at the back. She had smiled wide when she greeted him, saying something about not having seen him around for a while. Changmin came to the conclusion that Yunho was a bit of a regular to the small eatery.

He had bowed his head as well, before quickly following Yunho towards the table he was heading for.

“I take it you come hear often?” He asked, once they were both seated.

The table Yunho had selected really was right in the very back corner of the shop, tucked away and sheltered from the entrance, gentle orange glow of the lamp flickering above them — dousing them in hues of artificial gold.

“Would you prefer I recommended a place that I didn't like?”

“No, no… It’s not a problem, I was just curious.”

Yunho seemed to accept this, nodding and allowing a small smile to slip onto this face. “You see, I work better on a full stomach — I normally come here when things are tough at the office… Well, here or the club…” He didn't need to specify which one, Changmin knew exactly what he was talking about.

“I see,”

There was a pause.

“What about you?”

Changmin frowned, “No,” he shook his head, “I've never been here.”

Letting out a laugh, Yunho shook his head, “I mean, what do you do after a bad day, sorry, I should have been more specific.”

“Oh right,” _That made more sense_. Changmin thought about the question for a second, thinking back to what he usually does. “I believe you already know the answer to that.” He eventually settled on.

Yunho laughed again: “Okay then, what do you do besides going out, drinking too much and hooking up with attractive strangers — on a weeknight… I don't know if you can tell, but I'm trying to get to know you a bit, if you’ll let me?”

“Fine,” Changmin rolled his eyes, allowing a small smile to spread over his lips, “I like to cook, I like to drink wine, catch up with friends, go out for meals.” He indicated to the place they were in now, “You know, all the normal things people do to relax.”

“That’s good to know…”

“Huh?” Changmin felt kind of lost by his comment.

Yunho smiled cheekily, propping his chin up on his hands and looking at Changmin: “That you can be a normal human being.”

“Hey!”

He shrugged, letting out a chuckle, “I'm just being honest.” 

Unsure of how to reply to that, Changmin stayed quiet — becoming happily distracted when a member of staff came over to take their orders.

He let Yunho order for the both of them, sitting back in his seat, and smiling politely when a bottle of soju and two shot glasses were delivered to the table, the food being served soon after.

The two of them got to work, quietly preparing and grilling the food.

The silence that enveloped them was nice, just the sound of background chatter and cooking food to break the stillness. Changmin found himself relax into the evening — connecting with the vibe of the place and the shared activity between them.

They ate quietly, occasionally speaking up or raising a conversation. Their game from the past week momentarily being forgotten, and temporarily replaced with actually getting to know one another.

The evening moved on, delicious food being finished off and the two men working their way through their bottle of soju. There was a comfortable, _definitely_ tipsy, air around them. Both of their cheeks bathed in soft red and heads leaning automatically towards each other.

“Did you always want to go into business?” Yunho asked as one conversation died down.

Nodding, Changmin downed a shot, “_Oh yeah_. Well, at least by the time it came to choosing college courses.”

Yunho hummed, waiting for him to go on.

“I always had big ambitions, you see — wanting to prove myself to everyone, show that I have what it takes, you know…”

Of course Yunho understood. To succeed in this line of work, you had to be out there — be someone.

“What about you, I'm sure Jung industries was engrained in your blood from the day you were born.”

“Yeah…” Yunho sighed, taking his own shot and wincing slightly at the burn of alcohol.

“Was it not?”

“Oh it was, it _definitely_ was. Jung Industries meant the world to my dad, still does in fact — you know, it was his first child really. Before me, he had Jung industries. But as much as it was engrained from a young age, as much as my father tried, it was never my dream.”

Changmin didn't say anything, holding eye contact to show that he was listening.

“No, I never saw myself as the CEO of Jung Industries — it was never what I wanted. I've always been happier doing my own thing. Sure, it helped that my dad was a big guy in the industry — the name Jung got me a lot farther than I would have liked — but it was never what I set out to do.”

“Then why are you here now?” Changmin found himself asking, leaning further into the other man’s space.

Yunho held his eye contact, gaze never once leaving his, “My father became ill, I saw it as my responsibility to take over — he wouldn't want the job going to just anyone.”

Seeing how open Yunho was being, a feeling of respect washed over him — Changmin viewing the other man with more clarity now.

“Can I tell you a secret,” He asked a few seconds later, voice barely above a whisper. Yunho nodded. “This being a CEO thing, it may have been what I always wanted, but honestly… I hate my job.”

Yunho gasped quietly, eyes widening in mock surprise, “Oh Changmin,” He whispered back, “tell me something I don't already know.”

“Fine, fuck you, thats the last time I try and open up.”

Chuckling quietly, Yunho shook his head: “No, I'm sorry, please continue.”

Changmin narrowed his eyes, debating whether he should or not. It was the soft flutter of Yunho’s lashes against this cheeks that got the words flowing again. “Its just a lot, you know? All of the time, I'm constantly thinking about the company — whats good, whats bad — whats expected of me. I'm just not sure if I'm cut out for it.”

“I get it.” There was only complete honesty in Yunho’s voice as he spoke, reaching out a hand, and grasping Changmin’s own, that was resting against the table top, “I know exactly what you mean.”

“Yeah?”

Yunho only nodded in return.

“Sometimes,” he hesitated, “something I think about selling Shim Inc. Just stop giving a fuck about what happens, and go on to something completely different.”

“Maybe you should— maybe we should. Just quit everything, do something that we actually want to do.”

Considering this for a moment, Changmin let his mind wonder — skimming over all the possibilities this could create — all the new things he could do. Him and Yunho, quitting everything to just… live.

“No, I couldn’t…” He eventuality sighed. “I've worked too hard on this to just drop it all now.”

Yunho nodded, understanding and slight disappointment mingling over his expression “Well, who knows… in years time if you ever change your mind, you have my number.”

Changmin let out a laugh, “I’ll hold you to that — although, that’s if this job doesn't kill me first.” He meant it as a joke, of course. A self deprecating half-truth that maybe held more honesty then he'd like to admit, but a joke nonetheless.

Yunho, however, didn't laugh.

“Do you always put yourself down like that?”

Taken aback by the comment, Changmin’s laughter quickly died down. “I'm sorry, I guess thats just me.” He snapped, feeling slightly defensive at the line of questioning.

“We both know thats not true.” Yunho had the audacity to sound almost concerned while he spoke, hand still holding Changmin’s. “What happened to the fun, flirty Changmin I met at the club?”

“He’s not here, sorry.” Changmin removed his hand, placing it instead, in his lap. “Fun Changmin only comes out when I have a lot more alcohol in my system.” 

A moment of silence passed, Yunho seeming to think about what he had said, mull it over to himself for a while.

The words that left his mouth next, caught Changmin off guard: “Do you regret it? Sleeping with me?”

“No,” He answered truthfully and without a second thought, “I really don’t.” Pausing for a moment, he let out a sigh, “It just, I kind of wish you weren't my colleague. I wasn't expecting to ever see you again.”

“Thats a shame,”

“Why so?”

They were still speaking in hushed tones, heads leaning closer by the second.

“Well, I don’t know—” Yunho cut himself off, looking for the right words, “I just think we make a good team. Thats all, I guess.”

This was dangerous, Changmin could feel himself slipping closer (physically and mentally) — wanting to get to know the man in front of him, wanting to have something more with him. He didn't do this — not anymore. Getting close only ended up ruining reputations. And Changmin, for one, definitely couldn’t risk anything else that might damage his business, especially now that Yunho’s was on the line too.

Even so, a bigger, more stubborn, part of him still wanted to try — test the waters and jump straight in, go further with Yunho.

For now however, he stopped himself from closing the last few inches of distance — reaching his hand back up instead, and relinking their fingers. “We do.” He confirmed, nodding once and holding Yunho’s gaze, “We do make a good team.”

It wasn't long after that for the two of them to leave, paying the bill and walking in their separate direction. As Changmin waved goodbye, he couldn't help but notice a warm feeling spread through his chest — he didn't quite know what it meant yet, but for now, he let it linger, feeling more open and comfortable than he had in a long time


	5. Phone calls and Texts

The next week was filled with long meetings, long phone calls and even longer shifts — Changmin, constantly working late to ensure the best outcome for all parties involved in the deal.

It was busy, staff rushing from A to B, his secretary worked off her feet, and Changmin feeling as if he needed to split himself into three (at the very least) to get all the jobs finished on time — and it wasn’t even the deal deadline yet.

By the looks of things, Yunho wasn't faring much better, busy in his own office, with his own difficulties to work through.

The two of them hadn't caught up properly since their late night meal, not having a good enough reason to see each other in, or out of, office time.

Honestly, Changmin found it kind of a blessing. After getting home that night, the warm feeling of allowing himself to be more vulnerable, had worn off, soon replaced with the anxiety of realising he had probably over shared.

Right now, he just needed some time by himself, to think. Decode how he’s feeling, ponder about future plans, look at his goals.

Having Yunho around just served as a distraction, or maybe he just made everything feel more confusing. Either way, he was pleased to have a little space from the other CEO — just for a while, at least.

As of now, they were at a very crucial part of the plan, although, as more time went on, Changmin had to wonder: what part of the plan wasn’t crucial?

Things were being talked through, important question being answered and decisions beginning to be finalised. It was of the highest importance that Changmin was at his most professional— ready to answer any question at a moments notice.

As always, he was already exhausted, and, it was _only_ the middle of the week.

Time seemed to move slower as the plan went on, each minute feeling like hours, days dragging like weeks. Even seconds seemed to take their time — taunting him with each agonisingly slow tick of his desk clock. 

Phone calls and messages had also become more sparse over the last few days — Yunho being too busy for general conversation, only keeping him up to date on things happening on his end of the plan.

As Changmin tapped at his keyboard — dull noise doing little to help drown out the repetitive ticking, a thought formed in his head, eyes flicking to his phone, that was currently lying face down on his desk.

It would only be _too_ easy, _too_ simple, to just reach over, pick up his phone and type out a short message to the other CEO.

Just a short one... a simple ‘_how are you_’, or maybe a ‘_how are things going_’ or ‘_we should get dinner again_’…

No, he should _not_ do that.

Changmin needed this time by himself, he needed to stay focused, he needed to be on track. Distracting himself with friendly chatter was only that: a distraction. On top of that, he should definitely not make it personal, right now they needed to keep things professional. For the sake of the plan (as Changmin liked to convince himself, pushing away any warm feeling that surrounded thoughts of the other man).

He shook his head, clearing his mind and ripping his eyes away from his phone. Procrastinationwas definitely not something he needed right now.

No, in fact, right now he needed to reply to this email.

***

Three and a half hours passed, and before he had even finished all his tasks, Changmin found himself face down on his desk, groan of exhaustion escaping his lips. Why was everything so. Damn. Hard?

After replying to the email, Changmin had received a phone call from S.M. Connections, then he had arranged a conference call with Miss Kim and her financial advisors, before sending off several new emails and holding a short meeting with his own staff.

In between this time, he had managed to grab a bite to eat (the same disappointing salad that he always went for) and discussed plans with his secretary, before once again collapsing at his desk. And to make it worse, there were still hours left of the day, and to make it _even more worse_, he'd be staying late on top of that.

Scrunching his eyes shut, he held them closed before reluctantly forced them open, gaze once again falling on his phone that hadn't moved from its position, also face down on his desk. He sighed, pushing himself into a sitting position and allowing himself to pick it up.

Watching the screen light up, he pursed his lips.

There were no new notifications.

This should be good news. In fact, this _was_ good news. The lack of updates meant everything was going to plan, Yunho was probably busy like he was, working flat out without any time to check his phone.

Yes, thats right, Yunho wasn't texting him, because nothing needed to be discussed. Changmin should accept that as a win and move on to his next job.

Yet for some reason, the empty screen seemed to scream disappointment, making a frown appear on his face.

Pushing this feeling down, he locked his phone, haphazardly chucking it onto his desk and turning back to his computer. This time, with more determination. 

Determination that lasted all of about five minutes, before he was rubbing a hand down his face, and once again reaching for his device.

A text wouldn't be so bad… Would it?

One text wouldn't mean anything. He still had plenty of space to think things through, still had time away from Yunho to decide whats best for them and their companies. Yeah, one text would be nothing.

Yunho would probably be too busy to reply as it was.

Once he had successfully convinced himself that it wasn't a terrible idea, Changmin unlocked his phone, going straight to his contacts, and tapping on the irritatingly sexy profile pic that still adorned Yunho’s contact details.

‘_Hi_’ He typed out before erasing the message completely.

“_Come on_,” he hissed to himself, “it’s not that hard to just start a conversation. Think of something.”

‘_Hey Yun—_’ Nope.

‘_What’s up_’ No, no, definitely not.

He let out a sigh before eventually settling with: ‘_Hey, how are things?_’

“See, that wasn't so difficult.”

He was just about to turn back to his desk and get on with the next part of his task (mind now a little clearer), when the phone he had just placed down, let off a buzz.

Yunho’s face popping up on screen.

_Jung Yunho:_

_‘Hey, sorry I haven't been keeping you up dated._

_Not much news on the plan here, just working through the things I sent you yesterday morning._

_Any development on your end?’_

Changmin sighed again, this wasn't what he wanted, now Yunho must think he's just checking up on the plan, like some overly obsessed CEO or something… Because of course, that didn't describe Changmin, right?

He wasn't even convincing himself by this point.

Shaking his head, Changmin started typing his reply. Screw being impersonal, right now he didn't want Yunho to think he only gave a crap about the deal:

_‘Thanks for letting me know, but I was actually asking about you._

_So let me reiterate: how are you?’_

A message came back straight away:

_Jung Yunho:_

_‘Oh, what happened to keeping texts strictly professional?’_

He could practically hear the smirk in Yunho’s text. Words dripping with sarcasm.

_‘Shut up, you’re the person who normally starts this kind of conversation. Am I not aloud to join in? Never mind, I’ll just go back to treating you like nothing more then another member of staff… Mr Jung.’_

_Jung Yunho:_

_‘I like that, you calling me Mr Jung. Should I start calling you Mr Shim? Or maybe just Shim, like we’re some old enemies. What do you think?’_

Changmin closed his eyes: this really was a terrible idea.

_‘I'm not doing this.’_

Yunho’s reply was once again instant:

_Jung Yunho:_

_‘No don't go._

_I'm sorry for teasing, I'm just bored — which I guess answers your question._

_How are you? This week’s been long, I've missed chatting to you.’_

That last bit made Changmin blush, hating how a simple text could get his heart pounding.

Yunho missed talking to him!

_‘Yeah, I'm the same. Time seems to be taking its time this week.’_

He shudders at the terrible pun, choosing to leave it in anyway. It seemed like something Yunho would appreciate.

_‘I keep thinking about the food we had on Saturday, it was a really lovely place. I can see why you'd go there.’_

Why was he saying that, no one had brought up the meal, he didn't need to be the person to do so.

_Jung Yunho:_

_‘Yeah? I'm glad you enjoyed!_

_It’s honestly one of my favourite spots in the city. I'm glad I got to share it with you.’_

That was cheesy… but Changmin would be lying if he said he didn't secretly love it.

‘Lets go again sometime.’

Jung Yunho:

_‘I’d like that!’_

The two of them chatted on an off for the rest of the evening, conversations stopping and starting depending on how much work they had to do (or more like how much they were happy to put off).

And as the time moved on, Changmin couldn't deny that the distraction that was Jung Yunho, ended up being the perfect way to make the hours move faster.

_Damn him._

***

They continued chatting sporadically throughout the rest of the week.

On occasion, they would talk over the phone, discussing the little progress that had been made and updating each other on how things continued to move, slowly forward.

However, the majority of their time was taken up with idle, more personal, chitchat. Changmin, once again (and more eagerly this time), allowing the professional texts rule to be broken.

It began with little things: Changmin no longer feeling unsure when it came to messaging first, Yunho texting him before he had even set off to work, the regular chatting becoming almost habitual for the CEOs, to the point that Changmin actually had to turn his phone off, during one staff meeting, to stop himself from becoming distracted.

His secretary thought it was cute, commenting such later on in the day (when she had walked in on Changmin smiling goofily at his phone screen). Changmin of course had tried to ignore her statement. Locking his phone before he had a chance to reply and clearing his throat.

He had changed the conversation quickly — moving on to something completely different — something completely non Yunho related. A task that suddenly became a lot harder, as it turned out Kyungmi had only dropped in to arrange a meeting with the other CEO and S.M. Connections head of finance, next week. 

“Let me sort it out.” He offered, indicating to the phone in his hand, and ignoring the knowing look she sent him.

“Very well, Sir. I’ll let them know its being arranged.” She had nodded politely, slipping quickly out of his office, and getting back to the S.M. Connections spokes person that was waiting for a reply. 

Not wasting anytime, Changmin unlocked his phone once more, scanning over the last message before changing the subject on to work.

Yunho had been rambling on in the text, something about his favourite film, that he was completely shocked and disappointed that Changmin hadn't watched.

_Jung Yunho:_

_‘Look I'm telling you, we can’t be friends or anything if you don't at least give it a go — its a must watch, and I'm still completely astounded by the fact that you haven't even heard of it._

_This needs to be sorted_

_How about we grab take out some time and head back to mine — then you’ll have to watch it, no more excuses.’_

Changmin allowed himself to let out a fond chuckle before shaking his head and replying:

_‘Fine, its a date, although I hate to point it out, but you’re sounding kinda desperate right now…_

_The film better be worth it!_

_Anyway, hate to change to subject but duty calls and we need to arrange a meeting. I was thinkingnext Monday, if you’re available, get it out of the way nice and early. What do you think?’_

He pressed send, watching the messages change to read, and waited for a text to come back.

The three dots blinked up at him, flashing, flashing, then stopping abruptly before continuing again. What was taking him so long?

Finally, after what seemed like ages, A message came though.

_Jung Yunho:_

_‘Did you just say it’s a date?’_

Rolling his eyes, Changmin didn't hesitate in replying.

‘_Yes, I did, but shut up about that right now, We really need to talk business for a moment.’_

Thankfully, Yunho did manage to screw on his work head, easily agreeing to the Monday meeting and setting a time with his own staff.

_Jung Yunho:_

_‘Don’t think I'm gonna forget about you taking up my takeout and a movie offer!’_

He later added, not hesitating to bring the conversation back around once more

This time however, Changmin wasn't going to back down:

‘_Who would I be, to turn down free food?’_

***

The next time they got to properly chat, was on the Saturday afternoon.

Changmin had just sat back down at his desk, after being needed elsewhere in the office, when there was a knock at his door.

“Come in,” he called, smiling politely when his secretary came into view.

“Hello Sir, I'm just here to inform you that Mr Jung is on the phone.”

He perked up at the mention on Yunho, raising his eyebrows slightly, “Oh,” it was a bit early for Yunho’s usual time to call, and as that was something he had been unable to do because of busy schedules, Changmin felt slightly intrigued. “Thats fine, put him through.”

Kyungmi smiled a knowing smile, exiting the room and transferring the call.

As soon as he was able to, Changmin picked up, suppressing a smile as he spoke into the receiver: “Yunho, can I help you with something?”

Across the line, Yunho let out a chuckle. “Ah Changmin, always the professional ‘_can I help you with something_’” He imitated, letting out another laugh.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Changmin snapped back, “Well, can I?”

“That depends… What time do you get off work tonight?”

Now that was unexpected.

“You’re acting, as if I’m not my own boss, and don't set my own schedule…” He stalled, sudden bout of nerves rising in his stomach.

“I don’t believe that answers my question, Changminnie…”

“Fine,” Changmin sighed, feeling his face heat up at the nickname and being rather relieved that this wasn't a face to face conversation. He checked his clock, the time was currently nearing 5pm. Work officially ended at 7:30 and Changmin had been planing on staying on for an hour or so later.

“I finish at 8…” He ended up stating, curiosity thick in his voice. “Why?”

“Hmm, 8 should be fine. You see, I was just wondering, if you’re up for it… Would you be keen to catch up for our movie and take out date. As it’s your day off tomorrow, I though it would be a good time to get it over with!” He was joking with that last statement, letting out a chuckle as he waited for Changmin’s reply. “So, what do you say?”

_Damn_.

_Damn, damn damn_. Why, of all times, did Changmin _have_ to be a good boss. Why for once couldn't he put himself first (Not counting the day he left early and hooked up with Yunho).

He was working tomorrow, having actually arranged several things to complete on his, quote on quote, ‘day off’.

Sighing, he shook his head before remembering the other man couldn't see him over the phone. “I’m sorry, Yunho. I really am. This isn't me trying to back out of this or something, and I would generally like to take you up on your offer, but, I'm actually working tomorrow.”

There was a pause. On his side of the line, Changmin winced, waiting for the other man’s response. “It sucks I know… sorry about this.” He added, trying to convey that he was genuinely disappointed by this turn of events.

“It’s fine,” Changmin let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding, “we'll take a rain check for the movie. And don't worry, work’s important, I completely understand.”

Well, that went a lot smoother then Changmin was expecting. He let out a breathless chuckle, “What happened to the man that wouldn't take no for an answer?”

“Ah you see,” Yunho responded quickly, letting out a laugh of his own, “That was always more my fathers motto — I just tried to carry it on for the sake of his ‘legacy’”

“Oh, really?” Changmin wasn't convinced, thinking back to before they had met, the elusive Mr Jung being very clear when it came to his opinion on being turned down. Especially when it came to this new and important deal, that he was planning.

“I'm telling the truth!” Yunho was laughing loudly at this point, sound reverberating through the handset and directly into Changmin’s ear. “Okay, I’ll admit, I may have been a bit forward during the beginning—”

“—A bit?”

“Fine very forward, but, it was only so people would take me seriously, you know? By that point, everyone in the industry knew I didn't really want to take over from my dad, I needed to show them they were wrong.”

“Everyone but me,”

“I'm sorry?”

“You said everyone knew that you didn't want this job. I was just correcting you, because, although I think it was quite obvious from our first, second and third meetings, but I had absolutely no idea who you were.”

There was mirth in his voice as he spoke, hoping to get some kind of raise out of the other CEO. What he wasn't expecting was a small, soft hum of acknowledgement. “And for that, I’m glad.”

“You are?”

“Yes,” Changmin could practically hear Yunho’s smile over the phone. One of his bright perfect ones, a flash of his pearly white teeth. “I feel, if we’d both known who each other were, you'd never have let your hair down around me. And likewise on my behalf…”

A funny image of himself , with long hair standing next Yunho popped into his head: “I had long hair once…” He wasn't quite sure where that statement came from but right now he didn't care — just wanting to keep Yunho on the phone for longer.

There was a small gasp, “You didn’t?”

“No, I really did,” He chuckled thinking back, “I think you would have hated it.”

“No, I beg to differ. Lets strike a deal, you tell me all about your terrible long hair adventures, and I’ll tell you all about mine.”

“Wait you had long hair as well?”

“Ah ah ah, now that would be telling — you go first and then I’ll give you my story.”

“Fine, deal!” With that he launched into action, talking all about his terrible hair decisions in the middle of his second year at university.

As promised, once his story had concluded, and the two of them had stopped laughing, Yunho jumped into his own. The picture he painted forcing Changmin into another fit of laughter. So loud, that at one point, Kyungmi stuck her head in to make sure he was alright.

Unable to speak, Changmin had waved her away, gasping out a, ‘I'm fine,” before concentrating back on the phone conversation.

By the time they had finished talking and the two of them had hung up, Changmin’s chest hurt from laughing and his lips from grinning — two feelings he hadn't experienced for a long time. He shook his head, a new, smaller smile flitting onto his face, at the same time as the same warm feeling from the week prior settled over his chest.

_Damn you, Jung Yunho._


	6. Sunday

Sunday, the hardest day of Changmin’s week…

Not normally of course. No, on any _normal_ Sunday, Changmin would still be in bed at this time, eyes shut, surrounded by the warmth of his duvet, blackout blinds bathing the room in darkness. Not battling his way through mid morning traffic on the way to the office, like he was currently trying to do.

He let out a sigh, gripping his steering wheel a little tighter and gritting his teeth.

To make it worse, there were delays due to road works — something Changmin had _no idea _about until he had turned off at an exit, and was instantly met with a long queue of cars. _Great_, now on top of having to go into work on his day off, he was also going to be late. 

By the time the road cleared, and Changmin arrived at the quiet office carpark, he was already sporting a stress headache and regretting his decision to work today. Damn him for being such a productive CEO. He should have just waited until Monday.

Pulling into his assigned parking space, he switched off the ignition, letting out another sigh and deflating slightly in his seat.

He could do this.

Despite his bodies complaints, Changmin pushed his door open, reluctantly climbing out before slamming it with a little too much force.

He could _not_ do this.

Walking into the lift, he jabbed at the 17th floor button, impatiently waiting for the doors to close and lift to begin its journey upwards. Maybe he should have just taken the stairs. That way, he would have been able to put off his impending arrival at the office, for at least a little while longer.

Sooner than he’d hoped, the elevator came to a gradual stop, doors opening with a sharp ping.

Changmin straightened his posture and walked out, taking the last few steps through the quiet corridor before coming face to face with the main entrance.

Unsurprisingly, the office was empty when he arrived, dull safety light illuminating the vacant work stations, and screen savers emitting an almost ghostly glow. To be fair, Changmin wasn't expecting an audience, upon his arrival — he had purposely gotten in earlier, knowing the Sunday staff wouldn't be there for at least another 20 minutes.

Kyungmi, who often joined him when he chose to work over time, had booked the day off well in advance — something about her daughter’s birthday? He couldn’t quite remember. It wouldn’t matter though, Changmin would be able to get his list of tasks done, with, or without, the help of his secretary.

He crossed the room in quick strides, flicking on the over head light switches, and letting himself into his office.

His space was exactly how he’d left it last night: paper work spread out over his desk, dirty coffee mugs littering the surfaces, phone pulled closer to his seat from his long call with Yunho.

Yunho… As Changmin thought back to yesterdays conversation, he couldn't stop his mind form wandering. What was the other CEO doing today? Was it his day off as well? Probably… Lucky bastard.

Pushing his jealousy away, Changmin decided to busy himself with clearing up his desk before starting on his first job.

He couldn't take this out on Yunho. Not really, it wasn't his fault that Changmin was an over achiever.

If anything, Changmin was just pissed that he’d turned down last nights movie date. It would have been fun, grab a greasy take out, watch a probably crap film from the 90’s, get to know Yunho completely outside the pressures of work — the pretence of the bar… Maybe lead off from the conversation they were having at the barbecue place.

However, there was no point thinking wishfully for things that didn't happen. He couldn't change the past — he couldn't go back in time and stop himself from booking up, on his day off. And, if Changmin was being honest, even if he could change things, he’d probably still choose work anyway. The business always came first.

He settled himself into his chair, swiftly turning on his computer and waiting a couple of seconds for the device to power up. Once it was up and running, Changmin got on with the task at hand: sorting through the things he hadn't managed to finish yesterday.

He was halfway through his first task when the sound of chatter entered the main office, staff starting their shifts and getting themselves comfortable for the day ahead. It didn't take long for the office to become more busy, phones ringing, keyboards clacking, voices chatting.

Changmin had left the quiet of his office for a little while, speaking to the staff and getting a run down on what they'd all be working on for the day. The Sunday shift was mostly used for other business related things — not the plan that dominated the majority of the week. This meant that Changmin was one of the few people who'd actually be working toward it for the day.

Not that he minded much, he worked better alone as it was.

After the short briefing, he shut himself back into his office, completely prepared to work independently for the rest of the day.

And so, thats what he set about doing.

The day progressed with Changmin slowly but surely working his way through his long list.

He contacted the people he had set phone calls with, arranged things for the next week and emailed back the people he was meant to talk to.

The whole time he was doing this, he kept his phone away from him. Not interested in the distractions it might bring him for the day.

His Sunday overall, was rather productive. Isolated in his office, and without any outside distractions, Changmin was able to focus solely on the work at hand. With a fresh spurt of inspiration, the work was soon complete — phone calls concluding nicely and new things being rearranged for the next working week.

By the time evening rolled around, the office once more falling silent — Sunday shifts ending earlier and clearing out in no time, Changmin only had a few jobs left to complete.

He didn't pay much attention to the outside office, way too wrapped up in the work he was busy finishing. Typing emails, checking calculations, rewriting documents. By the time he did look up, the outside space was once again dark, the last few staff members leaving with a polite bow — wishing him a successful week.

As Changmin bid them goodbye, he secretly hoped for the same thing. There was already a lot planned for the next seven days — he needed all the good luck he could get.

Then, once again, Changmin was alone.

The same empty feeling, that always crept into him at this time of night, returned. Body grinding to a halt and squashing any inspiration he had had prior to this.

Letting out a loud sigh, Changmin felt the long day begin to catch up with him — making his eyes heavy.

Instead of continuing with the last little bit of work, he pulled his phone out of his suit jacket. Allowing himself to look at it for the first time that day.

As the screen lit up, the last thing he was expecting to see was a string of messages all from Yunho.

He blinked a couple of times, quickly unlocking his phone and loading the conversation.

_Jung Yunho:_

_‘Morning Changmin,_

_Good luck today, If you need anything I’ll be available all day. Don’t hesitate to contact me, even if all you need is a chat.’_

_Jung Yunho:_

_‘How’s things going, I bet you’re really busy right now, huh?_

_Just don’t forget to take a break every now and then.’_

_Jung Yunho:_

_‘It’s been a long day, Changminnie. What time are you planning on calling it quits?_

_Have you eaten yet?’_

Changmin read through the messages twice, taking in the different times stamps. A warm feeling settling in his chest once more.

Yunho had been thinking about him.

The last message had been sent half an hour ago, and as if on cue, Changmin’s stomach let out a loud growl. Maybe he was hungry. Damn Yunho for always being right.

Looking back at his computer screen Changmin sighed. Food would have to wait for now, he still had several things to finish off.

He shot a quick text back — only to reassure the other that he was fine, just busy as usual.

Then without waiting for a reply, he got back to the task at hand.

Another 20 minutes passed, Changmin taking longer and longer to complete the final stages of his day — fingers typing slower, eyes failing to focus on the words in front of him. It was probably time to take a break…

Just as this thought went through his head, there was a knock at his office door.

Changmin startled. It had been a good hour and a half since the office had cleared out. Normally it would stay empty for the rest of the evening, no one bothering him, when he was the last person at work.

Why would someone still be here at this time?

The main office room was dark, the low light from his room casting long shadows, and illuminating a silhouetted figure on the other side of the frosted glass door.

A shiver ran down his spine.

He was just debating whether to call out, or hide under his desk, when the handle began to turn.

“Changmin? You in here?” A familiar voice called out, before Yunho stuck his head around the side of the door.

Changmin let out a sigh of relief: “Oh, thank god its just you…”

Letting out a chuckle Yunho cocked an eyebrow, “Who else would it be?”

“Shit, I don’t know? It could have been anyone. For all I know, you could have been a murderer…” Even to his own ears,that sounded slightly ridiculous.

There was a short pause. The silence only broken when the man at the door let out a loud snort of laughter. “Changminnie… Do you really think a murderer would knock first?” He wheezed, letting himself fully into the office and plopping himself down in the chair across from Changmin. “You’re cute.” He muttered, more to himself this time, shaking his head slightly and casting his gaze downward — small smile slipping onto his face.

A warmth spread across Changmin’s face. Half due to embarrassment, half because of Yunho’s last words.

He cleared his throat, trying to gain control of the situation: “Why are you here, Yunho?” He asked, leaning to rest his chin on his hand, fluttering his eyes slightly.

“I though you could use a boost.” The other explained, picking up a plastic bag from where it had been resting on his lap and placing it on the desk in front of them.

“You brought food?”

“Well, yeah. I know I promised you a movie date, but I thought just the food part would have to do for now.” 

A soft, genuine smile formed on Changmin’s lips, he looked across his desk, meeting eyes with Yunho. “Yeah,” he nodded, “I guess this will do…” They both let out a quiet chuckle, Yunho shaking his head slightly again and pulling his bottom lip between his teeth,

“Thank you,” Changmin added a second later, as Yunho removed the containers from the bag, unloading them over the desk and handing a pair of chopsticks to Changmin.

The two of them dug in, the same comfortable silence falling over them once again.

The office was cast in dull, artificial light. Orange streetlights emitting blue shadows, and desk lamp illuminating their faces with a gentle glow.

For the most part, it was quiet. Changmin continuing with the work he was just finishing off, as he ate.

Yunho, sat on the other side of the desk, absentmindedly scrolling through his phone as he picked at the food in front of him.

Occasionally, Changmin would ask for his opinion on something, electing a small conversation on the topic.

For what felt like the first time in a long time, they kept it strictly business — discussing things that Changmin was reassessing and seeing if Yunho had any other ideas. For the most part he didn’t have to make any adjustments, and Changmin, was once again reminded of what a good team they make.

Maybe he _could_ work well with others.

At one point, he flicked his gaze up, eyes instantly meeting with Yunho’s. The other man offered a small, warm smile, before darting his eyes back down.

At this simple interaction, a realisation washed over Changmin: he no longer felt uncomfortable with Yunho’s (sometimes intense) gaze resting on him.

In fact, it was now the opposite. Sitting in his dark office, after a long day of isolation, Changmin found the warmth in the other’s eyes to be somewhat comforting.

That thought alone placed a smile on his face. And for once, he didn't fight it. Instead, allowing a giddy feeling to settle along side it.

On the second time this happened: Changmin, raising his head to find a pair of large eyes staring back, let out a chuckle. “What?”

Across from him, Yunho blushed: something Changmin had rarely seen the other man do. A faint pink spreading up from his neck and over his cheeks.

“Nothing,” He replied, quickly removing his gaze once more and acting as if he was embarrassed about being caught, “sorry.”

“No, really, you don't have to apologise, I was just wondering, that was all...”

Looking up once more, a half smile formed on Yunho’s face. He shook his head slightly, “I was thinking that you seemed more relaxed than usual. I mean, at least more relaxed then when I first arrived, that is.

“Yeah? I think I am…” Changmin agreed easily, nodding while he shut down his computer and started to clear up his paper work.

Although he was finally finished with work, there was still a fair bit of food to be eaten. And, by the looks of things, Yunho didn't seem in much of a hurry to leave. Seeing this, Changmin made himself comfortable once more back at his desk, and allowed himself to relax further.

“I mean, both right now, and in general… Honestly I've been pretty tense recently, but,” he hesitated, “I think having you here has helped. You know, with allowing me to explain my thought process — bounce ideas around, listen to my ramblings. It’s been refreshing.” He concluded, nodding slightly before leaning his chin back on his hands.

It really was nice, having Yunho around. A quiet, steady presence, grounding him in the moment — stopping him from getting lost in the never ending cycle of work, work, work.

Sometimes, he needed those reminders.

“Well, thats good… I like seeing you relaxed. Being relaxed suits you.” In the same manner as when they were at the barbecue place, Yunho reached across the desk, easily finding Changmin’s hand, and without braking eye contact, linking it with his own. “I'm glad I can be of any help, even just a little.”

There was a pause, Yunho’s words hanging almost heavily in the air. Too sincere, too real.

“How did you know, by the way, that I hadn't eaten yet?” Changmin asked next, changing the subject, but not braking the contact between them. “I mean, for all you knew I was just ignoring your messages…”

“Ahh, but we both know you wouldn't do that.” There was mirth in his voice as he spoke and to make it worse, Yunho was right, Changmin hadn't ignored one of his texts for week now.

“And, as for how I knew you hadn't eaten? Well, lets just say I had a feeling…” It was definitely more to do with the fact the over the time they had worked late together, Changmin had normally left eating to the last minute, but he was kind of pleased Yunho didn't bring that up.

Instead of replying, Changmin just snorted, rolling his eyes but allowing his hand to play with Yunho’s fingers. Linking and unlinking them, while they talked.

As an easy silence once again fell over them, Changmin allowed his eyes to wander.

He hadn't payed much attention to the little details that night at the bar, more interested in moving things on— eager to get out of there and get what he _so_ desperately wanted.

Right now, however, he took his time to just look.

His gaze traveled from Yunho’s calm eyes, over his strong features, noticing the remnants of teenage acne, a scar just bellow his eye, trailing over day-old stubble, lingering on his lip mole, before eventually landing on his lips. Yunho’s lips — soft, plush, ever so kissable.

It would be just too easy, just too simple to lean forward, diminishing the little space between them and capturing those lips in a sweet kiss. 

Across from him, Changmin watched as Yunho noticed his gaze — wetting his lips.

Unconsciously, Changmin did the same.

The room felt too hot, too small. Yet at the same time, the desk between them felt like too much — Changmin feeling a sudden desperation to remove any space.

_Fuck it._

Allowing his mind to fall blank, Changmin closed the distance — moving through the last few inches between them and, gently, pressing his lips against Yunho’s.

It was a soft, almost innocent kiss. Feather light, gentle caress of lips against lips — noses brushing ever so slightly. 

Unfortunately his movement was halted before it could properly begin.

Yunho froze.

Feeling the tension, Changmin pulled away — embarrassment quickly taking over. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” He rambled, scratching the back of his neck and keeping his gaze downcast.

What was he thinking? Changmin didn’t do _this_ — couldn’t do _this_, not with Yunho. He dreaded looking up. Dreaded seeing The other’s face. Not wanting to take in the disappointment or disgust that was probably written all over it.

Not knowing what else to do, he went to stand — fight or flight kicking in and telling him to get out of there, leave the office and get as far away form Yunho as possible. However, before he could make a run for it, he was stopped. A hand, holding firmly onto his wrist, anchoring him in place.

“Oh, Changmin...” Yunho whispered, voice thick, and full of something that Changmin couldn’t quite place.

He too stood from where he was sitting. Keeping a hold on Changmin as he made his way around to the other side of the desk — warm eyes trained on him. “Changmin,” he repeated, somehow in a softer tone then before.

Taking initiative this time, Yunho brushed a hand thought Changmin hair, running it downwards and resting it on the nape of his neck.

He seemed to hesitate then, faces mere centimetres apart, eyes searching, desperately seeking out Changmin’s making sure the next step was okay.

Unable to look away any longer, Changmin flicked his gaze up, chest tightening when he caught sight of Yunho’s expression: soft, warm, with an edge of concern. He wanted to lean forward, kiss the worry away, replace it with something else. But, a stronger force stopped him. A worry of his own. Or maybe a realisation, that —this— was no longer a game, no longer for a laugh.

“May I?” Yunho asked in hushed tones, their eyes locked, gaze not wavering.

In all truth, Changmin couldn’t say no— didn’t want to say no. 

However, that didn’t mean he should say yes.

Although at this moment, he wanted this, _needed_ this. A bigger part of him was anxious that it was all left over confusion from their one night stand. Or brought on from the flirty atmosphere they’d been messing around with over the past few weeks.

Could he be sure that he wouldn’t regret this come the next day?

Even with these thoughts racing though his head, as he opened his mouth, all arguments were lost. Quickly becoming replaced with two, short words:

“Kiss me.”

The next thing Changmin knew, those soft, ever so inviting lips were once again back on his. This time with a little more pressure, a little more desire.

Unable to stop, or control himself, Changmin kissed back — a little _too_ eagerly. Hands automatically holding securely to his hips, pulling the other man closer and closer, until they were practically chest to chest.

Like the first time, kissing Yunho was intoxicating — even without the alcohol mingling against their lips.

His hands were cupping Changmin face, pushing forward into the kiss — completely getting lost in the moment.

The room was quiet, undisturbed other than the sound of the ticking clock and hungry kisses. Not that Changmin would know, unable to hear anything over the sound of his beating heart. Blood rushing in his ears.

It was all too much, yet at the same time, it wasn’t enough.

Changmin was the first to deepen the kiss. Running his tongue against Yunho’s lips and letting out an involuntary shiver when the other man opened up to him — granting him access.

The hands cupping his face and neck, soon tangled themselves into his hair, pulling.

Spurred on by the sensation, Changmin stepped forward and further into Yunho’s space crowding into him and making him move backwards.

It was a not so gentle collision with the desk that eventually broke them apart. Yunho having to steady himself, and in turn, pull away from Changmin. “_Fuck_,” He hissed, sounding generally disappointed by the disruption.

The sudden space between them, brought Changmin back to reality. He stopped still, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair. He should _not_ have done that.

It was the soft press, of Yunho’s hand against his that made him open his eyes.

That same hungry expression was still in place. eyes hooded, lips swollen. Yunho looked gorgeous. Changmin wanted to do nothing more then to lean forward once again, reconnect their lips and continue from where they had left off.

However, he stopped himself. Instead letting out a sigh and sitting on the desk next to Yunho. “Shit…” he mumbled, shaking his head before a bubble of laughter erupted out of him. “That was kinda unprofessional, wasn't it?”

Yunho was laughing now, tipping his head back and running a hand through his own hair. “I think we’re well passed ‘professional’ by now.” 

“Yeah… You’re probably right.”

They both let out another laugh, sharing a soft look and relinking hands.

“Can we stop pretending now?” Yunho asked, after a few seconds of silence became too much to bear. “Stop pretending that sleeping together never happened. That we aren’t stupidly affected by each other. Do you know how hard it is seeing you looking so damn gorgeous, on an almost daily basis, and not being able to compliment you?”

Changmin did know. _Of course_ he did, after all, he had to see Yunho in all his glory, dressed in a tailored suit. _Have mercy on him_. 

That fact didn't stop him from blushing wildly, shy smile forming on his lips.

“Okay…” He agreed, giving a small nod.

“Okay,” Yunho repeated, smiling back, “so tell me Changmin... what do you want me to be to you?” He asked, happy to place to ball in Changmin’s court — leave it up to him.

This however, left Changmin with a dilemma. Since his divorce, he’d stayed clear of long term relationships. It’s not that he didn’t want one, or didn’t feel he could have something along the lines of one with Yunho. No, it’s just a large part of him was scared. Scared to let himself trust in someone again, scared to face the world as anything other then the playboy that people had come to know him as.

On top of this, was Yunho even suggesting a romantic relationship? Or was he moving way too fast right now. After all, they’d only known each other for... around two months now... that was hardly enough time to be launching into a full blown relationship.

Shaking his head, he sighed: “I don’t know... Can we just go with the flow? You know, wait and see how things work out?”

“Okay.” there was no disappointment in Yunho’s voice as he spoke, only a slight surprise, smile faltering for just a second. “Then, how about we just start with getting to know each other. You know, outside of work, outside of Mr Jung and Mr Shim.” He paused, smirk falling back onto his face, “Unless you’re into that kind of thing? In which case I'm open to a bit of office role play.”

“Shut up…” Changmin rolled his eye, the situation already feeling a lot lighter. “But thanks for understanding. I don’t know, maybe it will be good to take things slow.”

The only reply he received was a small nod and wide smile, the hand gripping his squeezing slightly.

They cleared out soon after that, splitting the leftover food between them (Yunho really had brought a lot…), and bidding each other goodbye.

They left with one last kiss. Slow and soft, neither in much of a hurry to get going. Then, they were walking away.

Tomorrow was a new battle. Changmin could worry about that nearer to the time. For now, he was more interested in concentrating on the memory of Yunho’s lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re just over half way through now, thank you for reading so far!! 
> 
> Thanks again to Teeg for continuing to help me throughout this~~


	7. Highly Inappropriate

The next day, Changmin arrived at work with an air of excitement.

After getting home last night, instead of letting himself worry about what had just taken place, he had allowed himself to enjoy it. Something, that was made a lot easier by the text he received, the moment he got in.

_Jung Yunho:_

‘_Changminnie, I can feeling you worrying from here. Don't feel bad, it was really great making out with you^^’_

His message had elected a snort out of Changmin, making him shake his head and replyquickly:

‘_Don’t try to be cute… that shit doesn't work on me.’_

It does work, Changmin is lying.

_Jung Yunho:_

‘_Okay, that’s fair. But still, I mean it… This evening was exciting, it was fun. I had fun! I just want you to as well.’_

Unable to help it, a soft, almost goofy smile slipped onto Changmin’s face. He flopped back into his expensive sofa, throwing his arm across his face in attempt to hide his expression.

Realising that he had left Yunho on read, he shot back a reply: ‘_I_ _did have fun, I promise. Thank you again by the way — this evening would have been a lot harder if you hadn't turned up_’

_Jung Yunho:_

_‘Thats good to know, and you’re welcome! Lets have more fun next week as well’_

Changmin couldn't deny that, more fun sounded like a good plan: ‘_Yeah I don't think I can argue with that! See you tomorrow Yunho_’

_Jung Yunho:_

_‘Sleep well Changminnie’_

***

Walking through the double doors of the office, Changmin smiled at his staff, greeting each and every one of them individually, before heading towards his room.

He was followed by a wall of curious stares — everyone seeming completely taken aback by his bright mood. Changmin couldn't blame them, he hadn't been this high spirited for a while — especially not on a Monday morning.

“Everything alright, Sir?” Kyungmi asked when he sent her a wave, her smile mixed with a hint of confusion. “You seem in a particularly good mood today?”

“I am!” Changmin agreed, flashing his own toothy grin, “I have a very good feeling about today.”

Its true, the CEO of Shim Inc was feeling extremely positive about the day ahead. Of course, no one had to know it was more to do with the excitement of seeing Yunho again, rather then the very important, curial, deal making or breaking meeting, he had planned…

Not that he was worried about that either.

“Thats good to hear, Sir. The meeting for today has been confirmed by all parties involved. It will take place at 1:30pm, and Mr Jung and his team will be arriving an hour before hand.” She said, reeling off the information for the day.

Changmin smiled, and nodded along. He already knew this, after all, him and Yunho had made the plans between them. Still, he thanked her for her work before heading into his office, there were still several things he could do to fill in the time, until Yunho was arriving.

The most important one: setting up a desk for the other CEO… just like he'd promised to do.

Right now, the idea of working side by side in the same office, sounded a lot more enticing than it had several weeks ago.

It didn't take long to sort the room out. Shift this over there… move that back here… make room for this. Of course, Changmin wasn't doing any of the lifting himself — acting more as the creative directer and overseeing the rearranging instead.

Soon, a second desk, computer and phone were successfully set up, making room for both the CEO’s to work comfortably in the same space. 

After the meeting, Yunho was planning on staying on for the rest of the day, with the possibility of popping in throughout the rest of the week. It made sense to set up the two desks now… just to show that he was completely prepared, of course…

Most of his staff, didn’t bat an eye at his change of heart, being _way_ too busy with their different tasks to care about where Yunho would be working.

Kyungmi, on the other hand, sent him a look — a strange, almost unreadable expression falling across her face.

Ignoring her, Changmin made his way back into his newly arranged office, finally ready to settle down and complete the work he had set aside for this morning.

A few hours passed, Changmin working his way through the jobs and grabbing his usual salad lunch. Making sure he was ready in plenty of time before Yunho was set to turn up.

12:30 arrived, and so did Yunho and his team. The other CEO sauntering his way into the main working space with an air of confidence.

Back at the beginning of their time working together, Changmin would have become irritated by this behaviour, feeling almost threatened by how comfortable Yunho looked working in his office.

Today, however, this action just made him 10x more attractive. Walking in, smirk already set firmly in place, and eyes quickly falling onto Changmin.

Unable to stop himself, Changmin let out a low chuckle, shaking his head and folding his arms — a smirk slipping easily onto his own face.

“Yunho,” He greeted, keeping a good distance between them, “you seem very happy with yourself today…” He stated, falling into step beside the other CEO as they made there way across the office and towards the place both sets of staff were accumulating.

“Oh, well you see Changmin, I am.” Yunho had the audacity to wink then, briefly sliding his hand over Changmin’s back, before stepping quickly away and addressing the group. 

Once they had discussed the meeting plan with their staff, everyone had set off in direction of their desks.

Changmin took this opportunity to lead Yunho towards his own office — eager to show him the new set up.

“Are you letting me work here?” He asked, upon entering the room and seeing the two desks set up.

“Well yeah, I believe we’ll be using the conference room today…” Changmin explained, trying to fake nonchalance. It clearly didn't work, if the way Yunho continued to eye him suspiciously had anything to say about it.

“Is that the only reason?” He asked, batting his eyelashes as he moved swiftly into Changmin’s personal space.

“No,” Changmin admitted with an over exaggerated sigh: “What can I say, I’m a man of simple needs, you look sexy when you’re working.” He was joking, naturally.

Of course, there was no denying Yunho looked good, especially around the office — the other CEO seeming to exude sexiness by just _being_. But that wasn't the main reason Changmin had changed the location of his desk.

No, it was more about making things easier for the two of them. Plus, Yunho had given up space for Changmin on his first week in the office, it was about time he repaid the favour.

Letting out a hum of understanding, Yunho leant closer — matching the same jokey tone, as he whispered into Changmin’s ear: “Are you using me for my looks, Changmin?”

Without waiting for an answer, he moved away, sliding into his new office chair, and reclining back, eyes still fixed on Changmin — challenging him to do something.

Pretending as if every nerve in his body wasn't screaming at him to kiss that smug smirk off of his face, Changmin, didn't spare him a second glance. Instead, he checked his watch before taking a seat in his own chair.

It was going to be a _long_ half hour.

Surprisingly, they did manage to get some work done that morning — teaming up to prepare the paper work they'd be needing in the meeting.

As 1:30 neared, the two of them exited the small space of Changmin’s office, chatting comfortably as they made their way towards the conference room.

They were quick to set up, taking their seats and going over the plan once more with the other staff in the room.

Then, before they new it, Mr Park: financial advisor of S.M. Connections, was making his way into the office, followed closely by a team of his very best staff.

Around the table, everyone stood up, welcoming the new arrivals before launching into the meeting. 

***

The meeting went well, or so Changmin assumed…

He _had_ been paying attention, but around the hour and a half point, his mind (and eyes) began to wander. Gaze trailing over Yunho, tracing hungry trails over his features and simultaneously distracting the other CEO.

Thankfully, Mr Park didn't seem to notice, much more interested in the plan they were talking about, than the looks the two men were sending each other.

This was risky, this was stupid, this was totally unprofessional. Changmin wasn't sure what had gotten into him, suddenly not caring about the plan — right when he should be pouring all his energy and attention into it.

Across from him, Yunho seemed to be wondering the same thing. Reaching tentatively out with his foot under the table and raising an eyebrow when he successfully got his attention.

Feeling strangely confident in his actions, Changmin met his eyes, gaze unwavering.

Yunho seemed to like this new side of Changmin, leaning slightly forward on his seat and meeting his stare with the same intensity, because as always: _two could play at this game._

By the end of the meeting, they had managed to come to some agreements. However, as the three companies chatted, other problems had begun to arise and now, another meeting would have to be organised at a future date.

This could be seen as a minor step back, but, as of right now, Changmin couldn't care less. Eager to get out of the meeting room, away from Mr Park, and into his own space.

He didn't need to look back to know that Yunho was hot on his heels — following him through the office as he sped out of there.

“Hmm, what’s gotten into you today, Changminnie?” Yunho questioned, allowing him to enter his personal space, the moment they entered the other room. His eyes were dark as he spoke, hands easily falling onto Changmin’s hips — gripping hard.

“I don't know, you tell me?” Changmin replied lamely, surging forward and connecting their lips.

The kiss was heated. Mouths moving together, bodies pressed close. Any space feeling like too much.

Unable to do much but give into temptation, Changmin threaded his fingers into Yunho’s hair, pulling the two of them impossibly closer, and electing a low groan out of the other man.

Yunho, seemed to be just as into it: hands roaming over Changmin’s back, holding almost desperately onto his suit jacket.

However, before things could go too far, get too heated, they were interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

Both men startled, instantly splitting apart from each other and trying to play it off as nothing.

Changmin straightened his jacket, while Yunho flattened his hair, turning away from the door and busying himself with something at his desk.

“Come in,” Changmin called, clearing his throat when his voice came out slightly strained.

“Mr Shim, Mr Jung,” Kyungmi greeted, addressing the two of them with a polite bow. “sorry to disturb…” She sent another strange look in Changmin’s direction, “But, Mr Park is waiting to discuss future meeting plans.”

“Right, of course.” Changmin nodded, “We’ll be right out.”

“Thank you, Sir.” A small smile flitted onto Kyungmi’s face as she turned to leave, avoiding all eye contact while she slipped out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind her, the two CEOs looked up, meeting each others eyes and bursting into laughter: half out of relief of not being caught, and half at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

Yunho was fanning his face and Changmin’s shoulders were shaking. This was definitely unprofessional.

Eventually, after regaining their composure, they had left the room. Walking out with a new air of calm. Easily acting as if nothing had taken place between the two of them, mere moments ago. 

As expected, no one in the office suspected a thing, allowing the two CEOs to make their way over to Mr Park and discuss future plans.

They made arrangements for another meeting in three weeks, this time with Mrs Kim herself.

Again, Changmin wasn't worried. Three weeks was _plenty_ of time to reassess the plan, and plenty of time to bring things up to date.

This was going to be easy.

***

“Are you free this Sunday?”

“Am I free?” The two CEOs were working quietly in the office. It was Friday evening, Yunho had been traveling between Jung industries and Shim Inc, catching up regularly to share plans and update important information.

They had, somehow, managed to keep things mostly professional, over the last few days. The close call with Kyungmi reminding them of how they were supposed to be acting at work.

This, of course, didn’t stop the lingering stares and not so casual touches... Or the amused looks that Kyungmi continued to send them.

Right now, they had been working in relative silence for the past half hour, before Changmin spoke up, causing Yunho to raise his head and let out a small hum of acknowledgement.

“Yeah... I was just thinking, I’m not working this Sunday, and I was wondering if you’d like to retry that date?” He suggested, trying to come across as casual while he continued to type out an email.

Yes, this was _definitely_ casual... he hadn’t been planning how to bring this up for the last half hour or anything...

“Ah, I’m sorry Changdol,” another nickname slipped easily out of his lips, unfortunately this time, mixed with the sound of disappointment: “this Sunday’s not good, and I would suggest doing something Saturday night, but you see, I’m leaving early to visit my sister so I don’t know if that will be a good idea either.”

Ignoring the disappointment that welled up inside his chest, Changmin nodded, “So you have a sister?”

Yunho’s face lit up at the mention of her, “I do!” He smiled joyfully, they were obviously close. “She’s great, the best sister anyone could ask for.” He gushed, nodding as he spoke, “Plus, I get to see her daughter when I go over, and oh, she is so sweet.”

“You’re an uncle?”

“Yes! Why do you sound so surprised? Do I not look like one?” He joked, flashing another bright smile.

“No, I can totally see you as an uncle. I bet you dote on her so much.” It was cute, the idea of Yunho chasing around and looking after a young child. Changmin couldn’t help but think the other CEO would suit being a dad.

“I do, I dote on them both. In fact, I dote on my whole family.” He chuckled, “What about you? Got any siblings, close extended family?”

“Yes, two sisters actually, both younger,” Changmin nodded, smiling slightly at the thought of them — “But other then that, it’s just us three and our parents. Neither of them are very close to their siblings, and my grandparents died when I was younger.”

Nodding, Yunho seemed to consider what he’d said, “Honestly, I'm kind of surprised…”

“Why?” Changmin narrowed his eyes, interested in where this conversation was leading.

“Its just, I can totally see you as an only child...” he chided, “you know, with you being so spoilt and all that...” there was a flash of something dangerous as he spoke, eyes falling to Changmin’s face, and smirk quickly appearing.

“Hey! I am not spoilt!” The accusation in Changmin’s voice only made Yunho chuckle loudly, which in turn, earned him a glare.

After a pause, Changmin continued: “I’m just good at getting what I want... that’s all...”

“Oh, are you now?” There was a slight challenge in his tone of voice. Yunho, raised an eyebrow. “So, Changminnie... tell me, if you’re so good at getting what you want, then what do you want right now?” The way he spoke sent a shiver down Changmin’s spine. He knew exactly what Yunho wad insinuating, and as always, there was no way in _hell_ Changmin would give in that easily.

“Well, for starters, I want the plan to go through—” He began listing off the things he was in need of. This, ranging from big stuff at work, to little things, like a new pair of shoes he was gonna order.

Yunho, ever the gentleman, nodded along as he spoke.

Changmin, keeping up the pretence, ignored the way Yunho’s eyes lingered on his lips.

As he finished reeling off his long, long list of things he wanted, Yunho spoke up once more: “And, is that really all you want?” He had moved closer by this point, resting against Changmin’s desk — amusement and something else, something hungry flickering across his face.

“Yes...” The feisty comeback he had prepared, died the moment he rested his eyes on Yunho. The other man was looking at him with a soft, hooded gaze, hair styled way too neatly and stance way too inviting.

A temptation grew within Changmin.

All the two of them had been able to do, since that wonderful Monday morning, was share a couple of chaste kisses and one impromptu make out session (after the office had cleared out). And by this point, Changmin was feeling embarrassingly desperate, for any kind of contact.

Sure, it had been less then a week since they had agreed to, quote: ‘see where things go’but it had also been well over two months of constant sexual tension. And with the way Yunho was looking at him right now, who could blame Changmin for wanting to give in to him.

“Actually, there is one thing...” He started, unable to resist any more.

“Oh yeah?” Yunho didn’t sound at all surprised, “and what would that be?”

Taking his time, Changmin exited out of the tabs on his computer before standing up to face the other man. From this position, with Yunho still leant again his desk, his height advantage became even more noticeable.

He scanned his eyes over Yunho’s face, flicking them down to his lips for just a second, before pulling them back up. “I want to mess up your hair a little... You know, take the professional edge away from it...”

“Hmm,” Yunho straightened up, “and how do you propose to do that?”

“Well, I was thinking... something like this,” with that, Changmin moved forward. Stepping, ever so slowly, into the others space. He raised his hands, easily tangling his fingers into Yunho’s hair and successfully ruining its pristine condition.

After that, it was just too easy to close the last bit of distance, pressing their lips together, once, then twice, before finally giving in to the kiss.

It was soft, the unhurried caress spreading warmth through Changmin’s entire body. A tingling sensation started in his chest and made its way down to his finger tips.

He gripped a little tighter, carefully controlling the tilt of Yunho’s head, and slowing allowing the kiss to deepen.

Yunho, on the other hand, kissed back eagerly. Any game they were playing forgotten in a heart beat. He didn’t seem to care how needy or desperate he may come across.

Only Changmin was there to judge him, and he, was the very same person to be moving in for more — brushing their noses together and nipping gently at his lips.

As always, it was intoxicating.

Of course, this couldn’t last for long. Not in the office, in the middle of the afternoon — when the full force of both their staff were milling around just mere metres away.

Not with Kyungmi, ready to make an entrance at any moment.

Changmin was the first to pull away. Breaking for air, but keeping their foreheads pressed together.

In front of him, Yunho had his eyes closed, lashes fluttering gently against his cheeks — a faint blush also appearing there.

“God, you’re so beautiful...” Changmin mumbled, unable to stop himself as his eyes roamed over Yunho’s face.

The others eyes flew open, but before he could say anything, Changmin stepped back — breaking the moment. “See,” he continued, taking in Yunho’s successfully disheveled hair — each flawless strand now sticking up in a wild direction, “I always get what I want.”

Shaking his head, and letting out a low chuckle, Yunho plopped himself back down on the edge of the desk. He ran a hand through his hair — failing to get it back to the perfect standard that it had been before. “Well, I want y—” he cut himself off, eyes quickly darting away.

“What? You can tell me.” Changmin tried to coax.

“I want, to get some coffee...” With that, he stood himself up, brushing down his shirt front before making his way over to the refreshments area.

Changmin knew there was more, could practically _hear_ the unspoken words pouring off of Yunho’s tongue.

Maybe it was a good thing he never said it. Because, in all honesty, Changmin didn’t know how he’d react if Yunho had finished that sentence with the word ‘you’...

One things for sure: it would have been very unprofessional.

***

Saturday arrived, with the same flirty atmosphere that Changmin had come to expect.

Him and Yunho had made plans to work together for the full day. And, by 11:30, he was already regretting this.

As always, Changmin had greeted Yunho at the beginning of the day — the two of them setting their staff off on their daily tasks before heading into the other office — a routine they had fallen into over the week they'd been working together.

This time, however, instead of settling into their normal tasks, as soon as the door was closed securely behind them, Yunho pressed up close to Changmin — stealing a quick kiss, before just as quickly, slipping away.

This simple action, sent butterflies throughout Changmin, making a large smile spread over his face and a blush creep up his neck.

There was just something so enticing about kissing Yunho at work. It felt dangerous, foolish even, but Changmin couldn't bring himself to worry about it, more interested in indulging in his new favourite activity.

Of course, this did come with its own set of problems. With the two of them now working together in the same office, it made opportunities to share short kisses (and occasional make out sessions) a lot easier. It also made concentrating a lot more difficult: Changmin setting himself off on a task, just to look up moments later and see Yunho’s heavy gaze on him. Or Yunho, distracted mid way through a phone call, by the sight of Changmin loosening his tie.

It was getting almost ridiculous, and, as the day progressed, the two of them were finding it harder and harder, to keep their hands off each other. 

It started with the little things: fingers brushing as they both moved for the same pen, knees knocking as they shared the same desk space, to get a look at the same screen.

But it quickly progressed to more: Changmin tentatively resting a hand against Yunho’s thigh, Yunho placing his on the small of his back.

By the time evening came around, both men were feeling tightly wound.

“What time are you leaving this evening?” Changmin asked, as office workers began to empty out — voices fading and work room falling into quiet.

“I'm not sure yet,” Yunho admitted, leaning back in his office chair.

“Oh, that’s fair enough,” there was a pause, “its just you said yesterday about leaving early, to visit your sister? I just wasn't sure what time you counted as early...”

“Yes, you’re right... I did say that, didn't I?” He let out a small laugh, seeming to regret his choice of words from the day before. His eyes were trained on Changmin, gaze intense as always.

Yunho made no move to leave.

A feeling of anticipation rose with in Changmin, making his heart beat a little faster.

To the side of him, Yunho’s eyes trailed over his face, flicking briefly down to his lips before rising his eyebrow in a silent question.

A question, Changmin couldn't bring himself to answer with words. Instead, he pushed himself out of his chair, moving with an air of desperation across the room, and grabbing hold of Yunho, who had stood up to meet him.

He didn't hesitate then, pulling him in by the tie, and crashing their lips together. It was hot, it was heavy. The air between them becoming almost nonexistent, as they moved against each other.

Memories of their time in the club resurfaced, quickly reminding Changmin of why he had been so eager to get them out of there as soon as possible.

He pulled greedily at Yunho’s jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and running his hands down his shirt clad back.

Not wanting to break the kiss, Yunho let go of where he was holding, practically throwing his jacket to the side, before working on Changmin.

The other man had removed his suit jacket hours ago, so instead, Yunho reached for his shirt buttons, working them open with ease and loosening the tie as he went.

The feeling on Yunho’s large hands ghosting over his now bare chest only spurred Changmin on, pushing himself further into Yunho’s space, until the other CEO’s back collided with the door.

“Shit.” Changmin hissed, breaking the kiss. He was panting hard, head still pressed against Yunho’s, hands not loosening their hold on his hair. “We shouldn't be doing this…”

“Changmin,” Yunho panted back, leaning in for another kiss, chaste this time, and eager to pull his attention back to him, He looked as if he was going to say more, but stopped himself, waiting for Changmin to make his own decision.

Unable to resist, Changmin kissed back, just for a second, before pulling away again, “Shit, Kyungmi, she definitely would’ve heard that! Crap, I'm such a terrible boss.”

Noticing his panic, Yunho silenced him with another kiss, letting out a low Chuckle when he pulled away: “Well, lucky for you, I'm a great boss, I sent her home about ten minuets ago… you’re welcome.”

Slightly taken back by his statement, Changmin looked at him with a Challenging stare: “I don't believe you have authority to do that, Mr Jung…” he added for dramatic effect, loving the way Yunho’s eyes darkened, hands gripping tightly to Changmin’s waist at the use of his sir name.

“What are you going to do about it, Shim?”

He matched the challenge from Changmin’s words easily, eye fluttering, face tinged pink, but ever-present smirk set firmly in place. 

Changmin didn't have to think twice then — closing the space and kissing with more force then before.

“Tell me what you want, Yunho?” He panted, trailing open mouthed kisses against his jaw before moving his lips down and attaching them to his neck.

“I thought that was you’re thing, Mr I-want-I-get?” He replied, stifling a moan as Changmin’s hands trailed lower, running down his side and over the curve of his ass.

“Okay then, I want you to tell me, what you want… Tell me what you were going to say yesterday.” He whispered that last bit into Yunho’s ear, relishing in the shiver he created as he dragged his teeth teasingly against his lobe. “Please baby, I want to hear you say it.”

The sound this pulled from Yunho was almost as addictive as the action of kissing him was. The other CEO throwing his head back before hooking his fingers into Changmin’s belt loops and pulling them chest to chest.

“You, _fuck_. I want you, Changmin!” Once the words had started flowing, it seemed he couldn't stop. Mouth spilling compliment after compliment:“Shit, I've wanted you since laying eyes on you that first time in the office, seeing you at the club, I felt so goddamn lucky.” He interrupted his flow of words with a kiss, running his hands through Changmin’s hair.

“I've wanted you everyday since arriving in your office and seeing you. I want you, Changmin…” he trailed off then, realising that he'd been rambling for the lest few minutes. Not that Changmin seemed to care, looking at him with an intense hunger.

He ran his hands back up Yunho’s sides, and began working his shirt open, “Well, luckily for you… I want you too. And, as you stated before, I'm good at getting what I want.” He leaned close, any space that had formed between them quickly diminishing, “Let’s have some fun, Yunho.”

***

By the time they left the office, both CEOs were looking rather rumpled: hair sticking up, shirts wrinkled and haphazardly tucked in, lips swollen.

A mutual feeling of satisfaction, flowed between them. Matching grins spreading across their faces.

They parted ways with a soft, slow kiss — nothing like the heat filled activities they had been taking part in less than an hour ago

That night as he left work, there was no empty feeling in Changmin’s chest. No loneliness, no impending dread. Just the same warmth, that had been accompanying all thoughts of Yunho over the past few weeks.


	8. Date Night

And so, what started off as a one time thing, a way to blow off steam, quickly developed into a kind of ‘friends with benefits' arrangement.

Or at least, that’s what it was in Changmin’s eyes.

After a long, hard, day apart, one of them would send a text, something simple, something nonchalant. A ‘_What are you doing later?’_Or, ‘_Do you have plans for after work?_’

As always, the other would announce that they were free, and at what time to meet.

Then it was simple: wait for the day to end, and make their way over to whoever’s house they had decided to use. Greeting each other with needy kisses, and already working their way out of their work suits, by the time they had made it into the house.

On the days that they were working together, it was slightly different. They quickly agreed that having office sex, while exhilarating, was completely stupid and highly inappropriate. Instead, after a day of heavy tension, they'd both walk to their own vehicles, and without a word, take the short trip to Changmin’s apartment.

It would always end with Changmin and Yunho, laughing and kissing as the younger practically dragged Yunho in,— not giving a crap if any of his neighbours saw them.

Of course, with this new relationship development, came new hurdles to overcome.

The main one: how to act at work.

As seen, over the almost three months that they had been working together, they weren't very good at behaving in a professional manner while in the office. Whether this was because of the stupid games they used to play, the tension that had always surrounded them or (later on) the impromptu make out sessions they’d partake in. The two of them would always struggle, when it came to being around each other.

And now, nowhere was this more true, than in the following two weeks.

If it had been difficult before, then it was almost torture now. Both men walking around the office with smug expressions and lingering stares.

Worse still, as time went on, it seemed their staff were beginning to catch on.

“Well, seems someone got laid last night!” One of Changmin’s staff stated one day. It happened on the third morning in a row, that Changmin had walked in with a bright mood and large grin on his face.

The comment, that was supposed to come off as a joke, had both CEOs snapping their heads up. Changmin felt his ears redden, while Yunho spluttered into his coffee.

Their reactions didn't help the situation at all, only making the member of staff, raise his eyebrows before glancing between the two bosses. Maybe what he'd said had held some kind of truth. He shared a look with another colleague, both of them seeming to have a silent conversation.

Seeing this exchange, Changmin sent his staff off on their next task before leading Yunho back to his room.

“Can I work at your office tomorrow?” He questioned feeling slightly desperate to get away from the normal set of people, but not wanting to spend any less time with Yunho. After all, they’d already spent two days apart that week… “I think my staff are beginning to catch on…”

Nodding, Yunho agreed, almost too eagerly. “Yeah, you know I’d never say no to that!” He assured, pressing a comforting hand to Changmin’s shoulder before moving back to his desk, “For now, we should probably lie low for a bit.”

Yeah, lying low sounded like a good idea.

***

The plan, of heading to Yunho’s office the next day, may not have been the brightest of ideas, as by the end of the night, once the workers had gone home, Changmin found himself pushing Yunho back against this desk and practically clambering onto his lap. 

“Changmin?” Yunho panted, hands already moving to strip him of his clothing, “What happened to not having sex in the office?”

Surging forward, Changmin practically growled into the kiss, working just as feverishly to remove Yunho of his own work suit.

“We can stop, if you want?” He whispered into Yunho’s ear, voice low and smooth.

“Don’t even think about it.” Yunho groaned back

***

“Do you want to come over this Sunday?”

It was about 6:30pm on a Friday evening. The two CEOs had been back in their own offices, busy actually doing work, when Yunho, had decided to continue their routine evening phone call. 

“Who says I’m free this Sunday, anyway?” Changmin replied, leaning back on his chair and twiddling a pen between his fingers.

“Hmm, well are you? Changminnie?”

“—Ah, I’m yet to decide…”

There was a low chuckle across the line, Changmin could practically see the way Yunho would be shaking his head.

“Okay, but in all seriousness, come over, I think I still owe you food and a movie, so how does Sunday sound?”

“Hmm,” Changmin pretended to think about it, like his mind wasn't already made up, “depends on what we’re eating?”

Yunho laughed again, “How about I cook you something? We can have whatever you like, I’m open to suggestions.”

“I didn't know you could cook?” He meant this statement as a joke, but by the way the line fell silent, Changmin guessed he'd hit too close to home.

“I mean… how hard can it be, right?”

Now it was Changmin’s turn to laugh, bless Yunho and his naivety about cooking. “How about I send you a recipe, and we cook it together?”

“Yeah? Okay, that might be a better idea.” He let out a quiet chuckle, “And then the movie after?”

“Well, it wouldn't be our movie date if we didn't watch it.”

They chatted on for a while longer, after that. Discussing what they'd both done for the day, versus what they had planned for the next one.

Before they had hung up, they confirmed a time to meet on the Sunday. Changmin couldn't help but feel strangely excited about the coming weekend. Catching up with Yunho outside of work was still new and felt almost too intimate — this ‘date’ was definitely new territory, and for the first time since this had all started, Changmin, really couldn't wait. 

***

The day and a bit, leading up to Sunday afternoon, thankfully, didn't take too long, and before Changmin knew it, he was making his way through the busy roads of Seoul and towards Yunho’s place.

Over the last two weeks, he had been to Yunho’s a grand total of twice. Both times when they were working at their individual offices and had agreed to meet later.

It’s safe to say, he hadn’t seen much of the place...

Sure, he knew it was big — a large, modern, but somehow homely feeling place. With tall windows and stylish furnishings. But, Changmin had only ever made it to the bedroom. Not at all interested in taking in the rest of the house, when Yunho was lying all pretty and inviting in front of him — creating the perfect distraction from the place around him.

Today however, he’d been promised a tour. A tour, a meal, and a movie and maybe a little something extra, if he was lucky (and Changmin, liked to think he was a lucky man).

He pulled up in the drive way, turned off the ignition and stepped out the car — giving himself a once over in the windows reflection, before walking up to the front door.

After knocking twice, Changmin waited, taking in the soft grey of the house, and the neatly manicured lawn. 

Thankfully, he didn’t have to stand there for long, door quickly being yanked open, to reveal a casually dressed Yunho, and soft music playing, like a background soundtrack, from inside.

“Changmin,” he greeted, pulling him in for a warm hug, before taking a step back to appreciate his appearance: “you look good!” He offered, eyes instantly trailing over his figure — taking in Changmin’s own everyday wear.

“Hi, I could say the same to you,” Changmin complimented in return, stepping himself into the house as he did so, and slipping out of his shoes and jacket.

Yunho helped him, grabbing his coat and hanging it with the others in the porch. Then, before any kind of silence could fall between them, he spoke up once more: “Let me take you on the tour then!”

With that, he set off, leading Changmin around his house and allowing him to familiarise himself with the layout.

Honestly, Changmin wasn’t surprised by the size of it. For a start, it looks spacious from the outside, and, if the large master bedroom had anything to go by, the rest of the house was bound to match.

The place was two storeys high. Upstairs, two bedrooms were situated. The master, attached to an en-suite, plus another, larger bathroom, across the hall from the guest room.

There was also an attic, walls and floor decked out in wood. Yunho hadn’t spent very long looking in there, waving his hand dismissively at the abundance of boxes that were stacked around the small window space.

Downstairs, was a very sleek kitchen diner. Dark grey tiles and polished concrete surfaces making up the work space. An eye-level oven, and expensive looking table top hob, complete the look.

There was a reasonable sized office (decked out in the best quality equipment that Jung Tech has to offer), another bathroom and finally, the living room.

The dining area opening up through an arch, to reveal a comfortable room. Large, soft sofas were positioned in front of a fancy looking coffee table — a big TV hung on the wall.

Across the house, there were signs of Yunho’s presence everywhere. A cup here, a stray jacket there, everyday clutter littering the surfaces.

It was strangely endearing, seeing signs of life in the almost pristine house. Endearing in an odd, kind-of-want-to-tidy-the-place-up way.

“So, what do you think? Now you’ve seen the whole place, that is.”

Looking around the space once more, Changmin nodded, “I like it, it’s very you.”

Letting out a laugh, Yunho dropped down onto one of the sofas, “I’ll take that as a complement,”

“You should, your place is lovely... if not a little cluttered here and there... but still, it suits you.”

“Hmm, in the same way you suit your penthouse apartment, right?”

“Exactly,” Changmin perched himself on the seat next to Yunho, eyes instantly drawn to two wine glasses and a bottle of red. “May I?” He asked, motioning to the space they sat, in front of him.

“Be my guest,” Yunho replied, tilting his head in the same direction.

After opening the bottle, Changmin poured himself a small amount. He swirled it, taking in the scent before savouring his first sip.

Satisfied with its high quality, he poured them both a large glass, before picking his up and holding it with an air of ease.

Across from him, Yunho watched, holding his own glass and taking a sip.

There was a comfortable silence surrounding them, almost as if this was something they’d do regularly.

Changmin held the eye contact, that Yunho had started, feeling completely calm in the presence of the other man. He let himself relax into the plush sofa cushions, enjoying the taste of the wine, the good company and the chill atmosphere.

“Right!” Changmin stated after five minutes or so of sitting a silence — sharing glances over the rims of their wine glasses, “Did you get the ingredients I asked for?”

“Of course,” Yunho nodded, standing up, with his glass, still in hand, and sauntering his way into the kitchen area. Changmin watched him go, eyes trained on the hypnotic sway of his hips. “Yeah, I got everything you asked for, shall we get started?”

By the time they had both washed up, and tied their aprons on, it was rather clear Yunho had absolutely no idea what he was doing, when it came to preparing a dish like this.

This, was something that was made even more obvious, the moment he picked up a knife.

“What are you doing?” Changmin asked, watching as Yunho held the equipment wrong, and started to stab at a piece of garlic.

“I’m... trying to remove the skin...” He replied, continuing with his technique.

“Okay, well... you’re doing it wrong. Here, let me.”

As he reached for the knife, Yunho pulled it away and out of his reach. “Ah ah, how am I ever going to learn, if you do it for me?”

“Touché,” Changmin agreed, stepping back and instead, directing him with words. “Okay, so the easiest way to remove the skin of garlic, is to crush it. To do that, use the side of the knife and press down with the heel of your hand.”

Yunho did as he was told, successfully crushing, and peeling it. He looked rather proud of his achievement, turning to Changmin with a bright, curved eye, smile.

Things moved smoothly after that. Yunho, although a terrible chef, was at least a good listener — taking in what Changmin would tell him, and copying it, _almost_, perfectly.

On the few times that he had found it more difficult, unable to visualise what he was being told to do, Changmin would use as an excuse to slip in behind him — guiding Yunho’s hands with his own.

The close proximity of this, allowed him to speak low, lips ghosting over Yunho’s ear, and pulling a shiver out from the other man.

On the second time this happened, Yunho, unable to put up with the teasing any longer, turned himself around and pulled Changmin in for an almost desperate kiss.

It was the first kiss they’d shared that day. Changmin didn’t pull away, instead, removing the knife from his hand in order to properly cage Yunho against the cabinet.

“You were distracting me,” Yunho stated, once they had broken the apart, bodies still pressed close.

“Sorry,” Changmin chuckled, “I won’t do it again.”

This, of course, was somewhat of an empty promise, and by the time they finished cooking, their lips looked well kissed, and their hair was slightly mused.

There was something wonderfully domestic, about cooking with Yunho. Working together to create a dish for the both of them to enjoy.

The domesticity, was in everything: the way Yunho would flick a bit of veg at him as a joke, or when Changmin would offer him a taste — holding a spoon to Yunho’s mouth and subsequently feeding him. It was there with every teasing slap of a tea-towel, every splash of water, every short, but needy, kiss. 

It was strange, it was exciting, it was fun. Changmin found he almost didn’t want it to stop.

After finishing, they sat down, facing each other, at the dinner table. The food they had prepared sitting between them, their recently topped up wine glasses to the side.

“So,” Changmin spoke up, once they had dug into their food. “What do you normally do for meals, if cooking isn’t your forte?”

Letting out a laugh, Yunho took a sip of wine before answering, “Well, I have a few options:” He explained, beginning to count them off on his fingers, “order takeout, go to my favourite barbecue place, cook myself something simple. I can make basic meals, you know!” He joked, “Just not something that would impress _Mr Professional Chef_, over here.”

“Well, I am hard to please...” Changmin joked back, “But even I have to admit, you didn’t do a bad job today, I’m impressed... with your listening skills.”

Another chuckle, “Thank you, Chef.” He bowed his head in Changmin’s direction, electing a snort and a shake of his head, out of the other man.

Conversation, started to flow easily then. Over the course of the meal, the two of them talked: about everything, about nothing, about growing up, dreams, realities, past, present, future.

When one conversation died down (something about their most embarrassing university experiences), Yunho used the opportunity to change it on to something else: “On our first day working together, you seemed surprised that I hadn’t heard of you before... because of your divorce.”

He let the sentence hang in the air, eyes watching carefully for Changmin’s reaction. “Yes, I did. And honesty, I’m still kind of surprised — my name _really_ was everywhere.” There was a pause: “I take it you want to know what happened?”

“Well, I won’t lie, I am curious... but no, you don’t have to tell me a thing. I just want you to know, that even if I had known about it, which I didn’t, it wouldn’t have been something I’d judge you on.”

Nodding, Changmin offered a genuine, but small, smile. “I think, I’m happy to tell you.” He explained, pausing once more before jumping straight in. “I started dating Bong Cha, around three and a half years ago. Well, I say dating but it was more out of convenience than anything. We never loved each other, but saw it a more of an opportunity.”

He paused, thinking about how to word his story, “People always commented on what an attractive couple we made, and there was something powerful about a CEO and famous model presenting themselves together.”

“Of course, it was never going to last long. We got married quickly, at the request of her parents, but the more time we spent with each other, the harder it got. We really didn’t get along.” The concerned look Yunho was sending him, made him elaborate: “It was nothing bad, we never argued per se, but we didn’t communicate either. Plus, we had to be extra careful, people needed to believe in our relationship, for the sake of both of our careers.”

“So what happened?” Yunho chanced, trying to gently coax the other man. 

“After two months of ‘marriage’, Bong Cha met someone, and _actually_ fell in love. We agreed to divorce, and the tabloids painted me as the bad guy, when in reality, it was nobodies fault.”

“Bong Cha and I actually left things on good terms, but with my reputation looking down, I decided that long term relationship were too dangerous. At least for the time being.”

Yunho was quiet, digesting what the other had said, and collecting his thoughts on it. Eventually, he spoke: “Thank you for telling me.”

“And thank you, for not judging me on my past.”

“Why would I,” Yunho seemed genuinely confused, “the past is the past, I’m not a tabloid newspaper and plus, I’ve been there, I know what it’s like...”

“You’ve been married before?”

“No,” Yunho shook his head, “not quite, but I have been engaged.”

“Oh,” There was another short pause, “I take it something went wrong?” 

Yunho nodded, “It’s quite simple, really: he fell out of love. I don’t resent him for it, and I myself, no longer feel any attachment towards him, but I know it disappointed my family — so that’s what I mean, about understanding. I know, it’s very different than having your reputation ruined, but I can relate a little, at least.”

“I’m sorry,” Changmin spoke, once he had finished his story, “I’m sorry, that you had to go through that — it must have been very painful.”

Smiling, Yunho shook his head slightly “Thank you, but it’s okay. It happened a while ago now, and plus, I wouldn’t be here, if it had all worked out perfectly.”

As always, Changmin was amazed by the positive spin Yunho could put on everything. Turning the most difficult situations into life lessons.

Once they had cleared up, and packed the dishes into the dishwasher, the two of them settled down in the living room with wine, and snacks, ready to put on Yunho’s favourite movie.

It was an action romcom... of course it was, after all, this was Yunho. Changmin shouldn’t be surprised by this point.

Trying not to judge a book by its cover (or a movie by its genre), he settled back into the sofa, interested to see where this would go.

Overall, the film wasn’t that bad. Sure, it was predictable in places, and strangely violent in others. The main romance was _clearly_ set up from the beginning and the acting was kind of dry at times. But it was also kind of fun, and the story was actually interesting (most of the time). Plus both leads were hot, so, Changmin had nothing to complain about really.

However, as it was coming to the end, and probably the most climatic moment of the whole film, Changmin found himself loose interest. Eyes, instead, focusing in on Yunho.

The other man was sat, poised on the edge of his seat, even though he had obviously watched this film over a hundred times by now.

There was just something about observing him, excitement evident on his face, mouthing along to the words — that filled Changmin’s body with a warm, unnamable feeling.

A sudden urge, to lean over and capture his lips in a soft kiss, took over him. Making it hard to concentrate.

After a few more minutes of watching, he was no longer able to resist, leaning forward to press a warm kiss against his jaw.

At first, Yunho wasn’t interested, “Changminnie,” he chuckled, “You’re gonna miss the ending!”

“Yeah, sorry.” Changmin whispered back, trying (and failing) to put some distance between them.

It didn’t work, and less than ten-seconds later, he was back, slowly closing in on Yunho’s space and pressing kiss, after kiss against his jaw and neck — slowly but surely wanting more.

“Changmin,” Yunho whined, voice coming out slightly strained, “You’re distracting me.” Even with his words, he didn’t sound like he particularly minded, running a hand down Changmin’s arm and looping it around his middle.

“So, you’ll sleep with me within hours of knowing each over, and have sex with me in your office, but you don’t want to interrupt the movie?” Changmin joked, putting on an exaggerated pout. 

Glancing away from the screen, Yunho’s eyes landed hot and heavy on him.

“I’m here now, Yunho, what should we do?”

In front of him, Yunho ran his eyes over Changmin’s face, before not so subtly flicking them down the rest of his body.

Letting out a groan, he bit his lip, before pushing Changmin back into the sofa and crowding his space. “Damn you, Shim Changmin.” He Chuckled lowly, wasting no time in connecting their lips in a hungry kiss. Pressing forward, until he was nestled comfortably between Changmin’s legs.

“But we’re re-watching the end of the move.” He stated, breaking the kiss for just a moment and waiting for Changmin to nod before going in for more — hands trailing under the hem of his t-shirt.

***

In the end, they did finish the movie. Bodies tangled under the warmth of a soft blanket, the remainder of wine split equally between them.

And, as Changmin lay there, comfortable and satisfied, he couldn’t help but think of how perfect the day had been and more importantly: how much he’d like to spend more time like this.

As terrifying as that thought was, he let it linger — in no rush to push the warm feeling it created out of his chest.

_It was probably the wine_, he told himself — ignoring the way he automatically pressed closer into Yunho’s chest, heart beating a little faster as the other man wrapped a comforting arm around him.

Yeah... definitely just the wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date night finally done!! I hope you guys liked it ~~


	9. Blue Monday

Thinking about it, it probably wasn’t a smart idea, Changmin realised, for the two of them to make their way into to the Jung industries office together, the next morning.

Their lazy evening, curled up on the sofa, had quickly led to a relaxed night. The two of them reluctant to leave each other’s side — or move from the comfortable position that they were in.

After the film had ended for the second time round, Yunho, taking in the amount of wine they had consumed, asked Changmin to stay the night.

It hadn’t taken much, to convince him. After all, his options were kind of limited, either: stay with Yunho in his comfortable place and spend more time with the other man. Or, get a taxi home and spend the night alone, plus have no car to get to work in, in the morning.

As it was, the two of them would be spending the Monday in Jung industries, in order to prepare for the impending meeting, and the arrival of Miss Kim — therefore, it had kind of made sense to stay.

So, as Monday morning arrived, Changmin got up, showered, dressed in his clothes from the day before, and ate a good (albeit basic), breakfast with Yunho.

It had been nice, really nice, waking up beside Yunho. Warm, comfortable, safe. Arms looped lazily around each other, and eyes unwilling to open. The same tingling that had resided itself in Changmin’s chest over the past few weeks, was present. And as they lay there, a feeling that-_this_\- was right, entered his chest.

Sure, it was strange, and Changmin acknowledged that. It was strange because after all their hook ups, this was the first time they had spent the night together, it was strange because the more he looked at it, the less this felt like a friends with benefits arrangement, and more as if it could almost (almost), be heading toward something else...

At that time, Changmin didn’t put too much thought into it. Instead, rolling over and placing a soft, tired kiss against Yunho’s jaw. Loving the way his action pulled a sleepy laugh out of the other man, circling his arms around Changmin’s waist and pulling him closer.

He could have stayed like that for hours, and probably would have, if it wasn't for the commitment to work they both had — pulling them from the warmth of each others arms, and into the harsh reality of the day.

They had stayed close, that morning. Hands brushing over the dinner table, smiles lingering on softly kissed lips.

Changmin hadn't wanted the perfect start to the day to end.

Eventually, the two of them had set off, making a pit stop at Changmin’s, so that he could drop off his car, and get changed into more appropriate work attire and have a quick shave (much to Yunho’s complaints, apparently he found day old stubble rather attractive on Changmin), before heading in together.

The warm feeling, that hadn’t left him for the whole of the morning, disappeared the moment they arrived at Jung industries.

As they entered, the office seemed to go quiet. All eyes falling on them. An almost unnoticeable murmur going around the room. 

The added attention, made Changmin curse inwardly, regretting their choice instantly.

Unable to help it, he found himself lowering his head, embarrassment settling over him.

Yunho on the other hand, strode confidently in — seeming to the room, as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

Changmin, almost envied his laid back appearance.

After saying a few words to his staff, Yunho had lead the two of them into his office. It was around an hour before Changmin’s group would be arriving (he had messaged Kyungmi that morning, explaining that he’d be working from Jung industries all day, and asking for his team to be sent over at the usual time), in the mean time, the two of them had plenty of stuff to be getting on with.

“Are you alright?” Yunho asked, as soon as the door had closed behind them. He ran his hand down Changmin’s arm, in a comforting fashion, “You seem a bit tense?”

Letting out a deep sigh, Changmin nodded: “Honestly, I am... I don’t know, maybe I’m being paranoid, but I just feel like everyone knows, that everyone can see straight through us...”

Yunho nodded, forehead creasing slightly, “You know, Changmin, that even if our staff did catch on, it would be okay, right?” In front of him, Changmin cocked a sceptical eyebrow, “I mean it, my staff would be fine, and I believe yours would be as well… I know, you said at the beginning that we can’t tell anyone, but, if it makes it easier, I don’t think it’s something that should be ruled out.”

“No.” Changmin disagreed instantly. Shaking his head, and attempting to step away. “No, Yunho. That would be— I can’t—” He tripped over his words, eyes scrunching shut, “Both our reputations, and companies, they’re on the line right now and I can’t—” he cut himself off again, letting out a deep breath, “_We_, can’t be seen as unprofessional at such a critical time.”

“Okay. It’s alright Changmin, I hear you.” Seeing the defensive stance, Changmin had taken, Yunho took a couple of steps back, holding both hands up in a sign of defeat. “No one has to know, and you don’t have to worry, I highly doubt anyone suspects a thing, anyway.” He kept his voice level, walking away and settling himself down at his desk.

Under his calm exterior, Changmin could see an edge of concern — eyebrows furrowed, and bottom lip worried between his teeth.

He hated that look on him, more importantly he hated that he was the one to put it there. He also hated himself for being so overdramatic, so pathetic — his new, self-deprecating mood, putting a dampener on the, so far, wonderful morning.

Instead of saying any of this out-loud, Changmin ran a hand over his face, and sat himself down at the other desk. Right now he had to be professional. He couldn’t let these feelings get in the way of this all important deal.

***

As expected, his staff had arrived on time, and the two CEOs had set them all off on their first tasks of the day — preparing them for the impending meeting, and what would be taking place before and after it.

No one in the office had said a word when they walked out together. There wasn’t a single snicker, a single second glance, no chatter between staff, everyone was way more interested in the job at hand, than whatever was going on between their bosses.

But still, this didn’t put Changmin as ease, instead making him feel more on edge. Was he making this about himself? Was he reading into nothing? Yes, he was being stupid, and selfish and— these voices of negativity whirled around his brain, making his head ache and his mind spin.

His thoughts, were all over the place.

Along side this, a feeling of guilt settled firmly in his gut. The more he looked into the plan, the more he realised they had put off making changes to it.

It had been _three_ weeks.

Three weeks to sort things out. Three weeks to make amendments and three weeks to prepare for this meeting.

And what had Changmin done, over the past three weeks, to help get everyone ready for this all important day? Regularly slept with his business partner, and fellow CEO, who was also supposed to be working on this _all important meeting._

Yeah, Changmin had messed up... big time.

To make it worse, Yunho didn’t seem the in the least bit fazed — going over his notes like it was any other day in the office. In fact he seemed almost calm, like he knew exactly what the plan was showing, and exactly what he’d be saying in the meeting. 

So, why was Changmin so stressed out?

As if to make a point, over the next few hours, he distanced himself from Yunho. Making up excuses of why they couldn't work together, and busying himself with anything and everything that would get him out of their shared office space. 

It was obvious that Yunho could see what he was doing, but, to give him his due, he didn’t try to intervene — allowing Changmin to do whatever he needed, to get the sudden bout of anxiety out of his system. After all, there was a lot resting on this meeting, he could completely understand where Changmin was coming from.

As the morning progressed, the silence between them seemed to stretch on for miles — heavy, uncomfortable tension surrounding them. A feeling they weren't used to.

To be fair, they did talk, they had to talk. To share idea, discuss the plan of action, make changes to the deal. 

The problem, was how they talked. Changmin found himself closing off to the other CEO, back to being the professional Mr Shim, rather than Changmin, the man who’d spent the night.

It was in the little things: keeping the conversation strictly professional, avoiding being alone with Yunho, limiting any physical contact.

He thought it was what he should do, what would be best for the both of them, what would be best for the business. But, as the hours ticked over, it became a lot more difficult, almost painful even, to cut himself off from the other man.

Instead of giving in, however, this realisation just spurred him on. He didn’t want to feel this powerless, this dependent. What happened to the independent person he used to be?

It was getting embarrassing.

As much as the other man tried to hide it, Changmin could see that this was affecting Yunho as well. The other CEO was quieter than usual, almost less self-assurance. There were no smirks, no wandering eyes or flirty comments. His usual intense stare was still in place, but this time, instead of it conveying something teasing or more sultry, it flashed with concern and a hint of longing.

It took all the will power Changmin had, not to run back to that look. Not to let everything slip, and just forget about the meeting.

Instead, he forced himself to turn away, ripping his eyes from Yunho and back to his computer screen.

***

“Mr Jung, Mr Shim. Miss Kim and Mr Park from S.M. Connections have arrived. The meeting will commence soon.” The time was nearing 1:30pm. Changmin and Yunho had been working quietly for the past few hours, desperately sorting through the issues of their plan, and trying to solve seemingly impossible problems.

It had been the gentle knock at the door, that brought them back to reality. Yunho’s secretary, making himself present, and informing them about the arrival of the other company.

Changmin, for one, hadn't noticed how quickly the time had gone, looking up at the clock with alarm when he realised what that meant.

On any normal day, he'd make sure to be well prepared in advance. Already comfortable and waiting for the other company to arrive, by this point. Not stressing over paper work, and desperately trying to avoid all eye contact with his business partner.

This, was far from ideal…

Thanking Jongsu, Yunho stood from his desk. Aiming one last worried glance Changmin’s way, before heading out the door. He had hesitated, just for a second, mouth opening, as if he wanted to say something, before closing again — obviously thinking better of himself.

A part of Changmin was glad he never spoke. Another, stronger, foolish part, wished he had. Anything would have been better than silence right now. Any smidgen of support, ounce of confidence, hint of annoyance. A brush of fingers, a squeeze of the hand, a brief kiss.

But, alas, he received none of that. Instead, the other man reluctantly ripped his gaze away once more, before striding out the room with the same purpose and confidence that he always had.

For the second time that day, Changmin found himself envying him. 

***

Even with Mrs Lee, sitting at the meeting table with them (a friend of Miss Kim, someone she trusted), things still didn’t go to plan.

Changmin had heard stories, about the CEO of S.M. Connections, knew she was tough to crack, strong minded and not easy to persuade.

But still, nothing was to prepare him for actually facing her.

He had stood up, when it was time for the meeting to begin. Turning to face the staff of all three companies, that were currently surrounding the table — introducing himself, before launching into their action plan.

It had been decided some time ago, that he would be in-charge of starting the meeting: as someone who was good with introductions, and quick to get on topic. This left Yunho to do more of the sweet talking, and the other staff, to hop in when their area of expertise where needed.

He had shuffled his papers, putting on his best work smile and opening his mouth to speak. However, it was the cold, hard stare of Miss Kim looking back at him, that made the words die in his throat — choking him with a strange panic.

It wouldn’t have been so bad, if it wasn’t for the fact that his nerves were already shot to shreds — head spinning, and feeling overall completely underprepared.

It especially didn’t help that, as he stuttered through the first sentence, he couldn’t help but catch sight of Yunho. The other CEO was sitting on the opposite side of the table, eyes portraying nothing but concern.

Gritting his teeth, Changmin pushed through it, ignoring Yunho and just about being able to form full sentences. He couldn’t understand why this was happening. He’d done meetings before. _Hell_, he’d done difficult meetings before, but this, this was ruining him — the pressure of the situation stealing his words, blocking his thoughts, making it near impossible to think. 

If Changmin was an onlooker, he too, would be reluctant to invest in this company. Because, lets be honest, if one of their _own_ CEOs couldn’t keep it together, who knew what the actual business would be like? Probably a train-wreck...

And, by the looks of things, Miss Kim seemed to be thinking just that. Gaze unwavering, eyebrows raised while she took in the mess in front of her.

Changmin wanted to disappear.

Thankfully, his opening speech quickly came to an end, he offered one last weak smile, before sitting back down — desperate to control the heat that was rising up his neck, embarrassment washing over him over him in hot, uncomfortable waves.

The whole situation was made more humiliating when Yunho stood to speak: “I believe what Changmin was saying—” he began, smiling his perfect smile, while the words he had prepared rolled easily off his tongue. Not only, going over his own points, but also reiterating Changmin’s. Making them clearer, explaining what he had been trying to say.

If Changmin wanted to disappear before, then he wanted to cease to exist now. Yes, he knew he was being dramatic, but at this moment, with the room quickly falling for Yunho’s charm, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Even with Yunho working his magic, the outcome was still less than desirable.

Miss Kim had thanked them for their pitch, criticising their time management, and refusing to agree to their deal at this moment.

It had been a painful blow.

Sure, this wasn’t the ‘end all’ for their plan, as they still had one or two more chances to convince her, but at this point, things weren’t looking very promising.

As the meeting room cleared out, and Miss Kim and her team bid their goodbyes, Changmin found himself deflating, all energy leaving his body.

He felt drained. He felt embarrassed, and more importantly he felt like he’d let the team down. Everyone had had to work 10x harder, and it was all because of him.

Seeing his disappointment, Yunho approached, resting a hand on either shoulder, and giving them a comforting squeeze. “If it’s of any consolation, she was always going to say no, today.” He spoke, perching on the table top, and eyeing Changmin with sympathy. “It would have been foolish if she’d agreed so quickly, she can’t seem too eager.” He continued, after Changmin refused to speak, playing with a piece of crumbled paper that lay in front of him

Unable to help it, he let out a bitter chuckle: “Yeah, well I won’t hold my breath about her wanting to sign any deals, after that disaster of an introduction.”

“Changmin,” Yunho sighed, “it really wasn’t that bad.”

“Ha, that easy for you to say.”

“No seriously, I have it on good authority that she’ll say yes, eventually.”

“Oh yeah? And who’s authority would that be?”

“My own.” Changmin scoffed. “I mean it. Look, there are a few reason I think this:” he started counting off on his fingers, “She knew and worked with my dad. She knows Mrs Lee, she’s seen the high quality products that Jung Tech has produced in the past. Plus, she would have never taken us up on the offer in the beginning if she wasn’t somewhat interested in seeing it through.”

Changmin wasn’t convinced. “Yeah, I don’t know, Yunho. Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate your optimism, I really do, but at some point, I really feel we have to look at things a bit more logically:” He paused, looking up and briefly making eye contact, “I fucked up today, and it’s reflected badly on all of us.”

In front of him, Yunho shook his head. Looking as if he wanted nothing more then to reach out to Changmin, comfort him in anyway he could, reassure him that things weren’t his fault.

However, something made him hesitate. Probably remembering the way Changmin had been acting earlier — not wanting to over step any boundaries.

And, as much as Changmin wanted him to close that distance, he was kind of relived that he didn’t — unsure of how he’d react to any physical contact at this moment in time.

Instead of dwelling on this, he let out a long sigh, standing from his position at the table, and heading towards the door. “Do you think I’ll be needed, for the rest of the day?”

Yunho looked confused, “It’s only 4:30, why? Do you have somewhere to be.”

Shrugging, Changmin let go of the door handle with a sigh, “No, I don’t... it’s just I don’t see myself getting much done.”

“But,” Yunho seemed at a loss of words, completely taken aback by what he was saying, “You don’t have a car, your staff are still here. We should be using our time to work on the plan, not take a break from it all!”

“Yeah, yeah... I know, you’re right.” Letting out another sigh, Changmin tipped his head back and released a breath that he had been holding, “Fine,” He reluctantly agreed, “let’s get on with this.”

***

As expected, the rest of the day had gone slowly.

The two of them, had to explain the disappointing outcome to their staff (the ones who weren't in the meeting). Telling them what had gone wrong (they blamed it on being underprepared), and how they can pull this back (something about working as a team, yada yada).

Changmin let Yunho do most of the speaking, unable to come up with anything inspiring, or optimistic himself. Sure, he had given a few words of encouragement towards the end, promising to do better next time, and apologising for his slip up. Yunho, had been quick to show his support: “There’s nothing to apologise for, Changmin, you did a good job today.” He had said, in front of the whole room, voice sounding too sincere, too genuine.

From the looks that the other members of staff were giving each other, Changmin didn't think they agreed.

It didn't make him mad to see this, in fact, he knew they were right. And as it was, he was happy to own up to his mistakes — that was all part of being a CEO.

After the debrief, they had headed back to Yunho’s office, settling in to work for the rest of the afternoon. Now, thanks to the plan not going through, they had a lot more to complete and change. It was going to be a lot of work, but it’s what they needed to do, if they wanted to stand any chance at all, of getting their plan agreed to over the next few opportunities.

The two of them hadn't spoken much, for the rest of that day. Just quietly working in the same space — occasionally discussing problems, or being needed else where in the office. However, unlike before, where Changmin would find comfort in just having Yunho in the same room (whether they were speaking or not), this time, it just made it more difficult to think.

By the time 7:30 rolled around, Changmin was nursing a steadily growing headache, and wished for nothing more than to be in the comfort of his own apartment.

Standing from his desk, he set about packing himself up for the day. His own staff were already heading home — back to their families, back to their loved ones, and, after the day he'd had, he felt like he deserved a break.

Noticing his movement, Yunho looked up. He didn't seem at all surprised that the other man was planning on leaving early, after all, he had been wanting to go for hours, by now.

Instead of questioning it, he grabbed his own things, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his car keys. “Come on, I’ll drive you home.”

“No,” Changmin shook his head, “my apartment’s not that far form here, I can just get public transport or a taxi or something… I don't want to make you go out of your way for nothing.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s fine. I drove you in this morning, so it seems only right that I also drop you home.”

Even with the other insisting, Changmin still felt unsure — unwilling to accept help from anyone at that point in time.

It took for him to glance out the office window, and notice the heavy rain that was pelting down to agree.

He left the office with a sigh, kicking himself for not bringing a coat.

The journey to Changmin’s place was stifling. The two of them, sat side by side in Yunho’s car, silence only interrupted by the soft hum of the in car radio.

Throughout the journey, Changmin busied himself with watching the rain trickle down the window, internally willing the traffic to move faster. It didn't work, and the usual fifteen minute journey turned into a, painfully long, forty minute one.

Neither of them said anything, although, Changmin couldn't deny that it looked as if Yunho was desperate to. Every so often, the other man would open his mouth, turn his head in his direction, take a breath — as if he was about to say something. But then, he would stop, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter and forcing his eyes back to the road. 

By the time they arrived at his place, Changmin was desperate to get out of the car.

Pulling into an empty space, Yunho stopped, switching off the engine and turning to face Changmin properly.

The look on his face suggested he wanted to talk, but before he could even open his mouth, Changmin beat him to it: “Thanks, for dropping me home. I’ll probably be working in my office over the next few days, but I’ll keep you updated on anything to do with the plan.” With that, he was exiting the vehicle and walking out into the torrent of rain.

“Changmin!” Yunho called after him, voice edged with desperation.

Ignoring him, Changmin continued towards the entrance of his building.

“Changmin, wait!” He called again, the sound of a car door opening and footsteps getting closer, acting as some warning before Yunho was reaching out and grabbing hold of his wrist. “Can we please talk?”

To be fair, Changmin wasn't sure there was much to talk about: they had been taking things too far over the past few weeks, and now it had jeopardised both their work reputations and the business, surely it was a sign to take a step back, at least for the time being.

Still, there was something about the other’s tone of voice, grip secure, but not tight around his wrist, that made him stop. 

He turned around, eyes falling on Yunho. The other man looked a little lost, a little unsure — the confidence that he usually exudes, currently missing.

The ever relentless rain, was still pouring down — quickly soaking them both and flattening their hair.

Noticing that he'd successfully gained his attention, Yunho, once more went to open his mouth. This time, however, no words came out. He stood there almost dumbly: mouth open, mind searching for something, _anything_ so say.

After a few seconds of this, he shook his head. Instead, taking a couple of steps forward, and finally, closing the distance between them.

This kiss, was hard — the same outline of desperation translating into the action. It was harsh, and it was messy, lips crashing, teeth biting, noses brushing. But, at the same time, it was _so, so good_.

Even with the force of the kiss, Yunho’s lips were so soft, so inviting. And, like all the times before this, it was intoxicating.

Changmin, couldn't resist — pushing forward with the same force, the same intensity, hands holding tightly onto Yunho’s waist, pulling them together.

Then, as quickly as it all started, Changmin ripped himself away, taking a step back and breathing heavily.

There was a beat of silence.

“Why are you blocking me out, Changmin?”

Why was _Changmin_ blocking him out? Surely the question should be: why wasn't _Yunho_ doing the same thing?

And as for why? Well, because it was stupid, it was risky it was unprofessional it was— it was—. His own excuses sounded fake, even to his own ears, by this point.

Overwhelmed with new thoughts and feelings, Changmin snapped: “Because this is getting out of hand. Its almost ridiculous… We shouldn't be this invested in a one night stand.”

“A one night stand?”

Changmin nodded.

Yunho seemed taken aback: “What happened to seeing where things go?”

“Well, we are, aren’t we? I mean, thats what this friends with benefits thing is.”

There was another long pause.

The rain, that was falling around them, seemed to mirror the mood, creating a strange, almost distant sound track to the conversation.

In front of him, Yunho shook his head: “Oh, Changmin,” he eventually spoke, voice quiet and thick with emotion, “you are so much more to me, than just ‘friends with benefits’, than a ‘one night stand’, than ‘blowing off steam’…” He shook his head again, “Than whatever you want to call it… Is that really all it’s been for you?”

The question seemed to shake Changmin, unsettle him. Was that all it had been for him? Was that all Yunho meant to him? Surely not?

Just thinking about it put a sour taste in his mouth. The same warm feeling fighting to break free, fighting to be heard.

Outwardly, Changmin froze.

How could such a perfect beginning to a day, end up like this?

He was cold, he was soaked through, and, to make it worse, it looked as if he was breaking Yunho’s heart.

With each passing second of silence, the other man seemed to deflate — head bowing, body shrinking

Still, Changmin couldn't move.

He didn't react when Yunho shook his head once more, letting out a shaky breath and looking up with watery eyes. He didn't speak when the other offered nothing more than a sharp nod, and a quiet “I see how it is.”

He couldn't do a thing. Yunho turned to leave, just as equally wet and miserable as he was. And instead of following after him, clutching hold of his wrist in the same manner that Yunho had done to him, Changmin just stood there. Completely still. Completely motionless, head reeling with thoughts and new information.

He meant something to Yunho.

Yunho cared about him.

Now, what Changmin needed to decipher, was whether he felt the same way.

And, from the way his chest was tightening, hands shaking and throat constricting, with every step the other man took — he assumed that the answer was quite obvious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, sorry about the angst!!! 
> 
> Thank you Teeg for being my wonderful beta and helping me through this chapter!! 
> 
> Any other mistakes are my own~~


	10. Talk To Me

It was safe to say, by the next morning, Changmin was feeling rather sorry for himself.

After watching Yunho get into his car and drive away, he had trudged into the main entrance of his building, taking the lift to the very top and letting himself into his apartment.

It had been dark, inside. Dull grey sky doing little to illuminate the room.

Instead of moving to switch on the light, Changmin just sighed, flopping dramatically onto one of his modern sofas, and not caring when his wet suit made the soft furnishings damp.

He felt like shit. And, he probably looked like shit, as well. 

Unsure of what else to do, he unlocked his phone, scrolling through his contacts until he stopped on a familiar name: Minho.

It had been weeks, maybe months? Since they'd last caught up. Both too busy to make time for each other.

In fact, now that he thought about it, the last time that they had spoken face to face, had been that fateful Wednesday at the club.

The night this had all began.

He had been rather distant since then — too distracted by his work responsibilities (and Yunho, to a big extent), to properly explain the situation to his best friend.

But right now, he didn't know who else to turn to.

Holding the phone to his ear, he listened to it ring, waiting for his friend to pick up.

Thankfully, it didn't take too long, and before he knew it, the ever cheerful sound of his voice was spilling though the speaker, and into his ear: “Changmin, long time no see! What do you want?”

Unable to help it, Changmin let out a rather feeble laugh, “Minho, I'm sorry it’s been a while since we last spoke,” he managed, hoping to come across as normal, “I was just wandering, if you wanted to come over for a drink?”

There was a pause.

“Whats wrong, Changmin?” Damn his friend, for always knowing when something was up.

“Who says something wrong?” Changmin bluffed.

“Well, I don't know… maybe you, not contacting me for three months, and now suddenly wanting to catch up for drinks on a Monday evening… I think that says quite a lot.”

“Fine,” Changmin sighed, “I'm feeling pretty shit, can you just come over? You don't have to drink anything, if you don't want… that was just an excuse.”

Minho, replied without hesitation: “I’ll be right there. See you in a bit.” With that, he hung up.

Changmin sunk back into the sofa, before reluctantly forcing himself to get up. He might as well be warm and dry, by the time his friend turned up.

***

It took about half an hour for Minho to arrive.

Changmin was sipping form a large glass of wine, when a knock at his door alerted him.

Picking himself up from were he was lounging, he walked over to the door, unlocking it and letting his friend in.

Minho stopped, when he had fully entered the apartment, taking in Changmin’s disheveled appearance and the already half empty bottle of alcohol sitting on the coffee table. “Oh, so _really_ bad, huh?”

Changmin only nodded, plopping himself back down onto the sofa and waiting for the other man to join him.

“Okay, spill, whats happened to get you in such a sad state.”

Sighing, Changmin opened his mouth to reply: “Do you remember the last time we met up?” He asked.

“What, that random Wednesday night that you dragged me out clubbing when I should have been preparing for work? Yeah, I remember that.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that…”

Minho waved his hands in dismissal: “Don’t be, I had a great time, and so did you by the sounds of things.”

“What do you mean?”

Minho let out a laugh, “Well, you know, I went looking for you — to tell you that I was heading out with someone. And, when I couldn't find you anywhere, I was informed that you had already left, accompanied by some hot piece of ass. So, good on you for getting lucky man!” 

The term, ‘hot piece of ass’ put a bad taste in Changmin’s mouth. Reducing Yunho to his looks alone was so limiting, so derogatory. Yunho was more than just a ‘hot piece of ass’, he was so much more.

“Yeah, well, this is about him, actually…”

“Oh, shit,” Minho sounded generally alarmed, “did something happen, did he hurt you?”

“No, no,” Changmin was quick to reassure, “Yunho, he would never hurt me.”

Across from him, Minho stayed quiet, waiting for him to go on.

And so, Changmin spilled everything. He told him about meeting Yunho at work, how excited he was when they bumped into each other at the bar, the decision to sleep together, finding out that he was the guy he'd be working with the next day.

He spoke all about the sexual tension, the undeniable attraction, how long they'd tried to hold off from each other. He explained the friends with benefits situation, how it all went down hill because of his own paranoia, and finally, he talked about Yunho’s kind of confession.

“And then he left, and I've been sat here, feeling sorry for myself ever since.” He finished, feeling a weight lift of his chest. It felt good to finally talk about this — about everything from the last few months.

Minho, who had been quietly listening throughout the whole explanation, let out a hum of understanding. “And how do you feel, about all of this, everything that’s happened since your original hook up?”

“I…” Changmin hesitated, completely unsure of his own thoughts and feelings at this moment in time. “I don't know.” He eventually settled with, shaking his head and taking a rather large gulp of wine.

“Are you sure, you don't know?”

Changmin could see where this was going, and right now, he didn't like the direction.

“So, you're telling me, that if you two _hadn't_ been business partners, and you stumbled across his number in your phone the next day, that you wouldn't have called him?”

“I…”

Minho didn't let him finish: “And you're telling me, you _haven't_ enjoyed these past few weeks at all?”

“Sure, But—”

“No, buts, I just want a straight answer.”

“Fine,” Changmin sighed, “I don't know whether I would have called him, but” He interjected when Minho raised a disbelieving eyebrow, “I won’t deny that I wanted to see him again.”

“Okay, well thats a start. What about since then?”

“Yeah, of course I've enjoyed it. Fuck, I've enjoyed all the time we've spent together — whether we’re at work, whether we’re some place else, no matter what we’re doing.”

“Yeah… and…”

“What?” Changmin stated dumbly, watching as Minho rolled his eye dramatically in front of him.

“Do I really have to spell it out for you?” Taking the silence as an indication that yes, yes that was exactly what he needed, Minho continued. “I don't know whether you’re being oblivious, or purposely self sabotaging your chance at happiness, but I think you need to take a good look at yourself and realise that you, may, have actual real feelings for this Yunho guy. Who, by the way, sounds way too sweet for you…”

“Harsh…” Changmin mumbled, “I brought you here to make me feel good about myself, not take Yunho’s side in this.”

“Bitch please, you brought me here to talk some sense into you. And by the looks of things, It’s been your actions alone causing the two of you this kind of stress. Be honest with yourself: If you didn't care about Yunho, would you be lying on the sofa right now, feeling sorry for yourself and acting as if you've just been though a break up?”

Damn Minho, for always knowing him so well.

Instead of replying right away, Changmin sat up, putting down his wine glass and pulling his friend into a tight hug, “Thanks, Minho, I knew you'd tell me what I needed to hear.” 

“Yeah?” Minho sounded generally surprised that his tough love had worked, squeezing him back and patting him on the arm, “So what are you going to do now?”

“Well,” Changmin though about his options, “honestly, I think I need to do a bit more thinking of my own for a while, you know fully sort through my emotions, and then, apologise I guess, hope that he forgives me, hope that he still wants me.” He gave a shrug, hopping that Minho would accept his half assed answer.

He really would sort things out, just right at this point of time, it all felt kind of terrifying.

Satisfied with what he had said, Minho nodded, squeezing his shoulder before smiling wide. “Thats good to hear, man, I know you’ll get there, and look if you ever need anything, I'm always here to kick your ass into gear.”

After that, they had chatted for a few more hours, Changmin complaining about this damn difficult deal, that he still had to work on, and Minho having a chance to talk about how things had been going in his own life, over the past few months (spoiler: he’d been doing great).

As he waved goodbye later that night, Changmin couldn't help but feel a little positive about everything, maybe things would work out after all.

It had been really good to see his friend, and Changmin couldn't help but wonder why he'd put off doing it for so long.

***

That same nervous energy from the day before, returned as he made his way into the office.

Even with Minho’s pep talk, Changmin still felt kind of lost.

He had thought long and hard about what Yunho meant to him, what he wanted them to be, but even after a restless, and mostly sleepless night, he was still unsure.

There was something small, and gritty and annoying, and almost indistinguishable, holding him back. A feeling, a thought, something he couldn't quite put his finger on, something that was stopping him from admitting the truth.

Unfortunately, night had given way to day, and his thinking time was soon interrupted by work. Right now, he had to once again put his feelings on hold. After all, today was all about making progress on the plan, and this was a task he really couldn’t afford to fail at.

As he entered the office, the room seemed to fall quiet, news of his disastrous meeting obviously spreading like fire through his staff. He paused, turning and addressing the room: “I assume you heard about yesterdays set back?” He waited, watching as a murmur went around the room, accompanied by a few nodding heads, “Well, let me assure you, there is nothing to worry about. Mr Jung and I still feel like we’re in with a chance, and will be working hard to complete a better plan in time for the next meeting.”

It felt weird, talking about Yunho as if they had discussed this before hand, when in reality, he was just repeating the same words that Yunho had used to comfort him the day before.

Thankfully, it seemed to work, his team looking somewhat reassured by the statement. He counted that as a win, smiling slightly before heading into his personal office.

Kyungmi had sent him a glance as he entered, a small eyebrow raise, as if to ask him if he was alright. He wondered if she somehow knew about what happened between him and Yunho.

Pushing these thoughts away, he gave her a small nod. Right now was no time to feel paranoid, about what people might think.

And maybe, just maybe, Yunho was right: maybe it didn't matter if people knew.

***

Tuesday turned into Wednesday, and Wednesday to Thursday.

Changmin used his time alone to think: about work, about the plan — about Yunho.

It was hard, not to get carried away with the latter. He’d be going over work, Checking what they had made changes to previously, when suddenly, Yunho would pop into his mind. Sometimes, just as a reminder to tell the other man a new idea. Most of the time, mixed with a feeling of guilt.

Being busy helped, it served as a distraction from all the things that were currently hanging over his head.

The biggest of these things, being the radio silence from the other man.

As promised, Changmin had been sending messages via text, in order to keep the other CEO up to date with any decisions that might be made.

However, unlike before, where Yunho would be happy to partake in any conversations over messages — sometimes even calling him up just so they could chat for longer, there was now nothing. In fact, the only way Changmin knew his messages were even being read, was from the email he'd get at the end of the day: a short ‘thank you for your update’ from Yunho’s secretary.

He tried - and failed - not to feel disappointed whenever this happened. Sure he totally understood why Yunho was ignoring him, in fact, if he was in Yunho’s position he’d do exactly the same.

But, this lack of communication made it hard to move forward, hard to approach new subjects. Changmin felt trapped in his own mistakes, unable to progress and apologise, which right now was all he wanted to do.

He wanted to tell Yunho he'd been wrong, he wanted to tell him everything. But most of all, he wanted to say sorry. Sorry for being an asshole, sorry for being thoughtless, and embarrassed of what they had.

For now though, he continued on like normal, working on what he had to do, and updating the other CEO whenever he had made a decision.

As the evening eventually rolled around, the office quickly cleared out, becoming quiet once again. As always, Changmin was planning on staying later. After all, he had several things he still needed to catch up on.

The clock ticked over to 7:30, and Changmin still hadn't heard anything from the other CEO. Unsure of how else to get through to him, and deciding to bite the bullet. Picking up his office phone, and dialling his number.

Listening to the phone ring, he paused, breath held as he waited for Yunho to pick up. Then finally: “Hello, Jung Industries, this is Yoo Jongsu speaking how may I help you?” The sound of Yunho’s secretary spoke down the line.

“Hello, it’s Shim Changmin, I was wondering if Yunho was available.”

Instantly, he was met with silence. Across the line he could hear a rustling of papers and a door closing before finally: “I'm sorry, Mr Shim, Mr Jung is currently unavailable, I can always pass on a messages, if that will be of any help?”

“No, its fine, just tell him I hope things are going well on his end.”

“Of course Sir, thank you for calling.”

With that, he hung up. Leaving Changmin to put down his own phone and let out a loud groan of frustration.

Just a few day ago, he'd been wondering why Yunho wasn't trying to block him out. Now, he wished he never had, karma coming back with a vengeance. This is what he deserved, Yunho could do so much better than him.

Resting his head in his hands, he almost didn't notice when there was a knock at his door.

“Come in.” He called, looking up and forcing a smile when his secretary stuck her head around the door, “Hi Kyungmi, can I help you with something.”

“Sir, sorry if I’m interrupting your work, but I was just wondering if you we’re available to talk?”

Now that was unusual.

“Of course, I'm happy to talk, is something bothering you?” Kyungmi had alway been a good, reliable member of staff, he'd hate to think that something was wrong.

He motioned with his hand for her to take a seat, sending her a reassuring smile as she did so.

“I've been wanting to bring this up for a while, but I wasn't sure if the time was appropriate. But as it’s been three days now, I feel like I need to ask…” She paused, looking at him with concern, “Is everything okay, between you and Mr Jung?”

Of all the things, she could have wanted to talk about, Changmin would never have expected her to say that. His eyes grew wide, blinking a few times while he tried to come up with something to say, “I don't know what you mean,” He managed, face heating up at his obvious lie.

In front of him, Kyungmi just raised her eyebrows, as if to challenge him.

He opened his mouth again, looking for anything to help him get out of his situation, when he remembered Yunho’s words Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to tell a member of staff — and, out of all his team, he'd rather Kyungmi be the first to find out. “I— I,” He stuttered, trying sort through the words in his head. In the end he settled with: “I think I've messed it up.”

“What happened?” Kyungmi coaxed.

Taking a deep breath, Changmin continued: “We’ve been sleeping together, for a few weeks now, well, not counting the time we hooked up before we started working together.”

That one sentence seemed to unleash something inside Changmin, allowing him to spill his thoughts openly and without worry. He told her everything he'd told Minho, going into more detail about his worries for the business and his reasons for keeping this so quiet to begin with.

“Its just,” He shook his head, “I guess, I can’t help but feel guilty. I saw, no, we all saw, first hand the damage something like this can cause. I thought marrying Bong Cha, was the right thing, and look where that got me — three years of work ruined and a reputation in tatters. We literally had to rebuild so much, because of the tabloids, because of the people who read them, and believe everything they see.

And this time around, it wouldn't just be me, and this company it effects. It would be his as well, and he's already doing so much that he doesn't want to do, how could I be selfish enough to make that harder for him?”

He looked at Kyungmi, who up until this point had been very quiet, just nodding along and letting him say what he needed to.

After taking it in, she opened her mouth letting out a quiet chuckle: “Well,” She started, “I can’t say I’m surprised, in fact I'm glad, that you've been sleeping together, because, gosh, the tension was getting pretty high in here.” She laughed once more, shaking her head at the memory. “Honestly Sir, if you don’t mind me saying, I think you’re being too harsh on yourself. You’re not being selfish, and you’re also not jeopardising anything. In fact, I think you’re unintentionally using your failed marriage, to hold you back — to stop you from doing something that will genuinely make you happy.”

Changmin raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

“It’s just, from what you've just said, it sounds like you do care about Mr Jung. Care about him a lot, in fact. Maybe, to the point that you don't notice the pain, walking away from it is causing the both of you.” 

Once she had stopped talking, Changmin remained quiet, Kyungmi made some good points, in fact, both her and Minho had given him a lot to think about. Maybe they we’re right, maybe he'd just been making things a lot harder than they needed to be?

As the words sunk in, the thing that had been blocking his thoughts seemed to shift. A strange realisation washing over him — this had all been because he was scared.

Scared of what others would think, worried about having a replay of last time, anxious about jeopardising the deal.

He hadn't even thought that maybe this could be good for him… for them both. The two of them seemed to be there for each other in a way Changmin had never had before. A person who could listen, a person who could understand, someone to lean on — a comforting presence.

Maybe, having someone to help, every once in a while, wasn't a bad thing?

“How can I fix this?” He eventually asked, voice almost small, as he looked to his secretary for advice.

“I don’t know if this will fix things, per se, but I do think the best place to start is by talking to him.” 

“Yeah, well, we've already hit a bit of a problem then, he's not replying to me…”

“I thought that would be the case, give him time Changmin, from what I've heard, he's not been in the best of moods over the past few days, he’ll come around eventually, even if its just for the meeting.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” For now, all he could do was hope.

***

As it turned out, ‘eventually’ came around a lot sooner then expected.

It was Friday evening, Changmin had been working in his office, he had just been on the phone to Mr Park, making changes to what they had previously discussed, and listening to their new requirements.

As always, once something had been decided, he sent all the important information over to Yunho.

It was a normal text, the usual ‘_Hi, Yunho, I hope things are all going well on your side of the plan. Just thought I’d let you know—” _explaining what had been decided and how it might work in their favour for the next meeting.

By this point, he wasn't expecting anything, knowing his text would probably fall on deaf ears, until the eventual email reply from his secretary.

Even with this knowledge, he couldn't help himself when, after sending the text, he quickly shot off another one.

‘_I miss you._’

It simply stated, a plain, honest confession. He didn't quite know why he decided to send it, but at that time, he let it happen. Deciding to be more open and truthful, to both Yunho and himself.

He put his phone down, continuing to write up the new arrangements.

About two minuets passed when: _Buzz_. His phone went off. He gave it a half assed glance, doing a double take, and quickly grabbing it, when he saw the name that had appeared on his screen.

Staring up at him, was that same stupidly sexy picture of Yunho.

He hurriedly unlocked it, going straight to the message and eagerly reading it.

_Jung Yunho:_

_‘Thank you for the update, Changmin._

_All is good here, nothing new to report’_

Well, that was more than nothing, at least…

Without evening thinking, Changmin had hit the call button, holding the phone to his ear, with a nervous excitement thrumming through his system. This was his chance, his starting point, the opportunity to make things right—

The call went to voice mail.

_Damn_.

_Jung Yunho:_

_‘Changmin, did you mean to call me?’_

Looking at the message, Changmin was suddenly unsure of what to say. He paused for a second, curser blinking, type-message-here box seeming to taunt him. Eventually, he settled with: ‘_Yes, can we talk?_’ 

A few seconds passed before:

_Jung Yunho:_

_‘Sorry, this isn't a good time.’_

_Damn._

The conversation petered out, after that. Yunho once more going offline, and Changmin being left in silence. Still, he counted this as a small success.

_One step at a time_, he reminded himself. Yunho had all the right to want nothing to do with him at the moment, he couldn't rush him.

***

Saturday arrived, and so did a message from Yunho.

Once again, Changmin rushed to answer the text — replying to development news that the other had shared, before trying to turn the conversation on to a less work related topic. Simply asking Yunho how he'd been.

Unfortunately, he was soon to get a taste of his own medicine, When Yunho sent a not so subtle reminder, that they were suppose to be discussing professional matter only, while at work.

‘_Yeah, like that ever stopped us before?_’

_Jung Yunho:_

_‘We don't need anything distracting us from the task at hand, Changmin._

_Or do I need to remind you that we have a plan to get through and a deal to make?’_

No, Changmin did not need reminding.

It was weird, seeing Yunho act like that. He was acting cold, closed off, professional. Almost like…. _Crap_, he was acting like Changmin...“I really was an asshole.”He mumbled to himself, regretting his pastactions. 

Unlike the day before, the two of them did manage to keep the conversation going — although somewhat stilted and uncomfortable at the beginning.

He tried to keep things bright, hoping to coax Yunho back out of his shell, and have him act like he used to.

This, he found, was a very difficult task, when the only form of communication they had, was over text.

By the time evening fell once more, he hadn't gotten very far.

As always, he checked the time. 7:30 was creeping up on him, the office was quietening down, and as always, that same empty feeling was working its way back into his chest.

His eye, flicked over to his desk phone, then his mobile. An urge, that had become almost habitual by this point, muscled its way in next to his usual loneliness.

The urge: to speak to Yunho.

Unwilling to stop himself, he picked up his office phone. Typing in the familiar number, and listening to it ring.

He wasn't surprised, when once again, Jongsu picked up, refusing to pass the call on, with the excuse of the other CEO being preoccupied. However, this time, Changmin wasn't going to give in. Once the call had hung up, he went straight to his mobile, and hit call once again.

It rang a few times, Changmin slowly but surely loosing hope when suddenly: “Changmin,” The unmistakable voice of Yunho spoke over the line, quickly followed by the words: “Stop calling me.”

Sensing that he was going to hang up, Changmin panicked, “No, wait! Please here me out. Please, Yunho.”

There was a quiet sigh, from the other end of the line, Changmin could practically see the way he would be shaking his head. “Fine,” He eventually spoke — voice borderline monotone.

He sounded tired, Changmin realised, a sharp stab of guilt spiking in his chest. Yunho didn't deserve this. “Um,” He mumbled out, suddenly feeling unsure of himself. He shouldn't be doing this, he was being selfish, he had no right or authority to make Yunho sit through this, when he so _clearly_ didn't want to. “Can we talk?”

Yunho sighed again, “We are talking, Changmin.”

“No,” Changmin shook his head, fully aware that Yunho couldn't see him, “I mean face to face, can we meet up?”

Silence.

“It wouldn't have to be for long, or anything, I just,” He let out a sigh of his own, “I owe you an apology and an explanation, and I've been doing some thinking and—”

“Changmin,” Yunho cut him off, “you’re rambling.”

“I know,” Changmin agreed, “I'm sorry.”

There was another short pause of quiet before, finally, Yunho let out a small, but ever so perfect, laugh. “Save it for tomorrow.”

“What? Tomorrow? Does this mean?”

“Yeah, don’t make me regret it. I’ll meet you. I’m free tomorrow afternoon, so how about you come to mine at around 5:30? That is, unless you’re working on your day off again?”

“No, I’ll be there, Yunho, I really am sorry, I've been a real jerk and—”

“I said: save it. Or else there will be no point in catching up, okay?”

“Okay,”

With that, the other man hung up, once again leaving Changmin in silence. This time however, a strange, almost hopeful feeling resided within him. This was good, this was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re almost done now, only one more Chapter to go!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading so far and I’ll see you in the last one~~


	11. Starting Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, here we go!!!

Sunday afternoon couldn't come soon enough, for Changmin.

He had spent the morning feeling restless. Trying to distract himself with something, _anything_, to make the time move faster.

It wasn't that he was nervous… Okay, scratch that he was definitely shitting himself right now.

He just wanted this to go well, wanted to make things right.

A niggling worry, told him it wasn't going to be that simple. Yunho deserved to be mad, he couldn't expect him to move on at just a basic apology. He’d have to prove himself, show that he had changed.

This thought (along with about 100 other scenarios that were playing out in his head) had Changmin bouncing his leg, while continuously checking the time.

He was prepared, almost overly so. He knew what he wanted to say, knew what to wear, and had even bought a bottle of wine, as an apology gift. Sure, the actual catch up would still be unpredictable, but by doing these things, he at least felt in control of himself.

The day ticked slowly onwards.

Sundays always took their time, for Changmin (whether working or not), but this, was just getting ridiculous.

No matter what he did, how he took his mind off things — each minute seemed to drag slowly on.

Until, finally, after what felt like a lot longer than a few hours, 5:00 pm rolled around.

With a slight jitter in his step, Changmin set off. Tapping his foot impatiently, as he waited for the lift to take him down to the ground floor, and trying to relax his nerves as he made his way quickly towards his car.

Thankfully, during the drive he didn't meet any traffic or delays. Meaning, he actually managed to arrive at Yunho’s house a full ten minutes earlier, than he was expecting.

He stopped the car, grabbing the wine, and stepping out. With a quick brush down of any wrinkles that had managed to crease themselves into his shirt over the car drive, he took one last deep breath, before walking up to the entrance of the house.

Knocking twice on the door, he took a step back, and waited.

Then, he waited some more, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot, and wondering if Yunho had heard him.

He was just about to step forward and knock again when suddenly, the door swung open, and a neatly dressed Yunho came into view. “Changmin,” he stated, not offering more than a small twitch of his lips, “you’re early.”

“I,” Changmin blinked dumbly at him, all the words he was planing on saying disappearing the moment he lay eyes on the other man, “yeah, the traffic was really light today…”

Silence.

“Well, you’re welcome inside, it will probably be better to talk in there, rather than out here.” Yunho offered, flashing a small, barley there smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes, and leading Changmin into the house.

They sat on the sofa, just like the last time, Changmin had been over — a mere week before.

Unsure of how to act, Changmin looked around them, taking in the same room, with the same furniture and the same clutter.

His eyes landed on the space next to him. Mind easily wandering back to the last time he had been in this room — pushed securely into the sofa, Yunho, pressing kiss after kiss against his jaw, his neck, his chest. The memory alone, caused a shiver to run through his body.

He swallowed hard.

Yunho seemed to notice this, flicking his narrowed eyes down to the same spot, before quickly back to Changmin’s face. He seemed to be waiting for something.

It took Changmin a second longer, to realise it was probably him, that he was waiting for. 

Unsure of how to start things, he presented the bottle of wine, “This, is for you.” He stated, handing it over, and offering a smile of his own, “An apology gift.”

“I don’t want it.” Yunho said, shaking his head before placing the bottle on the table, “If you think everything is going to be sorted out with gifts, you’re gonna have to guess again, Changmin.”

“No, I don't think that — look,” he took a deep breath, “I really want to apologise, for everything.” With that, he launched in — completely throwing his plan out of the window, and deciding to just be himself (whatever that meant). “I’m sorry Yunho. I'm sorry about being unsure of how to act around you, when we first started working together. I’m sorry about wanting to hide what we have. I’m sorry that I hadn't realised how important it was to you, and reduced it to less, even when I knew I was just lying to myself.”

He took a deep breath, trying to slow the rate of words spilling out of his mouth. “I care about you. I really care about you.” He managed, voice shaking slightly at his confession, “I really do, and I know, I should have been better, I should have realised this sooner, it just took me a while, to get my head around it… You know, letting someone in, being more vulnerable — don't know wether you can tell, but I'm pretty terrible at it.”

Across from him, Yunho let out a small, but still audible, snort of laughter, suppressing the smile that was threatening to form.

“That night in the rain, I was stupid. I let the stress of the day get the better of me — blaming stupid mistakes on the time we had spent together. 

When you were leaving, I wanted to call after you, to stop you… kiss you.” Changmin didn't miss the way, Yunho’s breath seemed to catch in his throat at that.

“I wanted to do anything, that would let you know I felt the same way. But I was terrified, and unsure of myself. It took both a pep talk from my friend, and some well needed advice from Kyungmi, to get me to admit my own feelings to myself.”

“You talked to Kyungmi, about us?” Yunho cut in, surprise on his voice.

“I, Yes…” Changmin nodded, allowing a small smile to form on his lips, “I thought that, maybe you were right, and telling people wouldn't be so terrible. Kyungmi is the person I trust most at work, it only made sense that I would go to her first, well, in fact she actually came to me.”

“And, what did she say?” Yunho sounded generally interested in what had been discussed.

At the question, Changmin couldn't help but let out a huff of laughter: “She said she wasn't surprised — that the tension was getting too high, she seemed glad, that we found a way to get it out of our systems. She also helped me realise that I was holding back, over worries about my divorce, and how a new relationship might jeopardise both our companies. She made me realise that my tactics had only be causing us pain.”

“Wow,” Yunho let out a whistle, “she’s good… Remind me again why she's only your secretary?” 

“I know right, she could be anything. I'm pretty sure the only reason she sticks around, is because she knows the place would go to shit without her.”

“Yeah? You should give her a raise then…” The two of them let out a laugh, Changmin having to agree with what Yunho suggested.

“So, yeah…” he cleared his throat once the laughter had diminished, “That’s kind of what I had to talk about, and I don't expect you to answer right now or anything, but I just wanted to say it in person.” He flicked his eyes away from Yunho, trailing them over his hands instead. “I was wrong, and I'm sorry for causing you pain.”

A strange emptiness entered his system. But it wasn’t like when he was at work — feeling the loneliness of the end of the day creeping in… no, it was more out of relief.

Relief that he had been able to talk, relief that Yunho had listened. So far, it had all gone a lot smoother then he he expected. A huge weight lifted off his chest — allowing him to breathe almost normally, for the first time in days.

It was the gentle caress of Yunho’s hand against his that made him look up once more — not realising how much he had missed the physical contact between them, over the past week.

Yunho was looking at him with a soft, genuine smile, eyes darting away briefly before settling back on his face. “I forgive you, Changmin.” He whispered, making Changmin feel almost weightless and allowing him to meet Yunho’s gaze for the first time that afternoon — mirroring his expression.

Unfortunately, this warm feeling that was slowly creeping back, didn't last for long: “However,” Yunho continued, giving his hand one more squeeze before retracting it, “I've been doing some thinking of my own, and I actually think you’re right.”

“I'm sorry, what?”

“Hear me out,” Yunho chuckled, “I was thinking about what you said, and I’ve come to the conclusion that it was true: we had been distracting ourselves, from what was really important…”

There was a short pause, Yunho allowing his words to sink in.

“The deal,” he clarified a second later, in case either one of them had forgotten, “the deal is what we need to have our full focus on. And, until we’re sure where that’s going, I don't think we should be allowing ourselves to get distracted. Which, of course, includes everything we’ve been doing over the past few weeks.”

After a moment, Changmin nodded: “Okay,” he spoke, voice quiet — unsure of what else to say.

Yunho had forgiven him, that was all that really mattered. Of course, he couldn't expect things to go back to how they were. Plus, it unfortunately was true, to some extent — Changmin hadn't been completely delusional, when it came to the business plan, and what was distracting them.

Damn him for being right, again.

“Okay.” Yunho agreed.

There was another pause.

“Would it be alright,” Changmin chanced after a few seconds of silence, “to start working together again? As long as we keep it professional, of course...” he assured.

Like Yunho had said: it was important to get this deal through. And in order to do that, they were going to need each other.

“Of course,” Yunho agreed without hesitation. “We probably need to work closely with Mrs Lee, and the whole of Jung Tech, so it would make sense for you to come back to the office… If that’s okay with you?”

“It’s fine, it’s more than fine.” Changmin nodded eagerly, earning another small, but genuine smile form the other man.

“Okay.” Yunho nodded, seeming a lot more at ease by this point in the conversation. “Well, I’ll see you on Monday then!”

Taking this as his cue to leave, Changmin stood up, bowing his head politely in Yunho’s direction, “Thank you, Yunho. For agreeing to speak to me today.” He finished, trying to push across his gratitude without over stepping any of their new boundaries.

“Thank you,” Yunho replied, “for getting me to speak in the first place.”

And with that, they bid each other good bye. Yunho showing Changmin to the door, and sending him off with a still small, but still genuine smile.

Neither one of them mentioned the bottle of wine, that was still resting on Yunho’s coffee table.

***

The next day, Changmin pushed down his nerves, while he walked into the Jung Industries office.

The place, was already bustling, by the time him and his team got in — office workers milling around, and working diligently at their desks.

Already having been briefed on the schedule for the day, Changmin’s team set off on their own tasks, slipping easily in to the rest of the crowd and making themselves busy.

No one commented on their absence for the past week — not even batting an eyelid or murmuring between each other. This made it somewhat easier for Changmin to pretend as if nothing had happened, instead, turning his attention onto finding Yunho.

He quickly spotted the other CEO, and made a b-line towards him. Yunho was currently talking to a member of his staff, the two of them looking through a problem, that was slowly, but surely, on its way to being solved. 

“Yunho,” He greeted, once the conversation between boss and staff had concluded. Bowing his head, he smiled politely at the both of them.

“Changmin,” Yunho greeted in return, mirroring his expression, “thank you for agreeing to work in the office, I have a good feeling about this week.”

That statement somewhat reassured Changmin, and inside, he couldn't help but agree: “Thank you for having me.”

With that, Yunho started walking towards his own office, saying something about looking over what had been complete so far, before working with their own individual staff to get things rolling.

Changmin wasn't far behind, following him across the room, and agreeing with whatever he had to say.

As the two of them walked through the door to Yunho’s office, Changmin couldn't help but notice the narrowed eyes of Jongsu follow him in. It made sense, he guessed… Yunho’s secretary had been the middle man between the two CEOs over the past week. He probably knew a lot more than he was giving away. Still, Changmin couldn't help but swallow around the slight anxiety that had risen in his throat.

The first thing that hit him, the moment they entered Yunho’s office, was the emptiness. His identical desk set up, no longer in sight.

“Sorry…” Yunho said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck as he watched Changmin’s eyes fall on the empty space “spring cleaning…” He explained with a shrug, instead indicating for Changmin to take a seat on the opposite side of his desk, turning the screen so that both of them were able to see it.

Changmin only nodded, not feeling at all surprised that his desk had been the first thing to go. After all, working in such close proximity would probably have made things a lot harder, this week.

“You’re welcome to set up in the conference room, if you like? I don't believe thats going to be in use today.”

_Ouch_, okay, that kind of stung. Changmin getting a taste of his own medicine — of how he had treated Yunho in those first few days of working together. Again, it made sense, Yunho was just doing what Changmin had been trying to do all along — put some distance between them. Unfortunately, this time around, it was a lot more painful. 

Oh well, he probably deserved it.

“Yeah, of course. Thats fine.” He agreed without hesitation, flashing a somewhat forced smile, before directing his attention towards the screen.

***

Thankfully, the day had ended up being rather busy. Once the two of them had been through the progress made over the past week, they had split off (as discussed) into their own groups of staff.

This had gone on for a couple of hours, both bosses taking in what their team had to say, and helping make changes with individual members.

Then, it was a long meeting down in the Jung Tech offices, lunch, and the usual emails, calls, and problem solving for the rest of the day.

Working in the conference room was… different.

It was a large, empty space. Place taken up with a single long table, projector and around 10 office chairs. Changmin felt strangely small, sat at one of the corners — inline with the door, and with a view of the large glass walls.

On one side, he had the outside world: cityscape stretching out bellow him, cars moving, streets bustling. On the other, a view into the main office: staff chatting, phones ringing.

It was isolating, Changmin found, being separated from all the action, Just a thin piece of glass between him and the rest of the world.

Still, he pushed on. After all, this is what was best, for the plan, for the company — he reminded himself, trying not to reminisce over what it used to be like, to spend a day working in Jung Industries.

He hadn't worked late, that day. Leaving with the rest of his staff, before making his way back to his own office and continuing on from there.

But, as Monday ground to a halt, Changmin could already tell that this week was going to be long.

***

As the days went on, one thing was for sure — there was no denying that the two CEOs just worked well together.

It started on Changmin’s second day in the office.After greeting each other, and setting into their day, Changmin was surprised when, (after less then two hours) he looked up to see Yunho: knocking on the conference room’s door, and letting himself in. “Do you mind if we work together?” He asked, almost seeming hesitant, until Changmin waved him in.

“Of course not.” He agreed a little too eagerly, already feeling the loneliness of the day creep in. “Is there anything in particular you want to start on.”

Yunho had nodded, opening up his laptop, and pulling up a spreadsheet. “Yeah,” He agreed, “these are things I just started working on with my staff yesterday, I thought we could start by comparing notes.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan.”

Over the next few hours, they were able to discuss everything that may have been missed over the past week — filling in information and discussing the current problems.

The awkward atmosphere between them slowly melted away — bringing with it a familiar comfort, that Changmin hadn't felt, for a while. 

They had been laughing loudly about something, (still somehow keeping on topic), when Yunho’s secretary came to the door. “Sir,” he began, bowing to the room, “you have your 1pm call form Mr Park waiting for you.”

At the mention of the phone call, Yunho shot up form his seat, eyes widening slightly “Ah thank you for letting me know, Jongsu. That had completely slipped my mind.” As he went to leave, he rested his hand against Changmin’s shoulder, just for a second.

The contact surprised Changmin, instantly making him crave for more — wanting to lean in to the touch, wanting to keep it there. Instead, he managed to control himself, taking a steadying breath before looking up to meet Yunho’s eyes

“You might as well join me.” He said, retracting his hand, and now moving to hold the door open, “I'm probably going to need your input.”

“Sure,” Changmin forced out, knowing just how strained his voice suddenly sounded. Yunho (being Yunho) noticed this, almost doing a double take on him, eye flashing with concern. Well, at least now Changmin knew, that Yunho _did_ still feel something…

Jongsu shot him a warning look. As if to remind him to keep in his lane. Ignoring the disapproving stare, he followed after Yunho, keeping close behind him as they made their way back into his office.

***

As time went on, it started to feel as if nothing (well, almost nothing) had changed.

Or maybe as if they were starting fresh, starting again.

Like in the conference room, it started with Yunho, initiating contact. It was almost like he couldn't help it, didn't realise what he was doing. A simple handshake lingering for just too long, a pat on the shoulder ending in a squeeze, hands brushing every time they shared a desk.

Changmin tried to stop it, remind them both of staying professional. But even he, by the end of the week, couldn't resit anymore.

Next, it was the staring. If Changmin thought the touching was unconscious, then the lingering gaze definitely was.

Over the first few days in the office, Yunho had seemingly done everything in his power to try and avoid long periods of eye contact, gaze portraying nothing when it did meet with Changmin’s.

However, as the week came to its close, Changmin would regularly look up, finding the same intense stare staring back at him. Their eyes would meet — reflecting the same emotions (something soft, something almost longing). Unable to control it, both their faces would heat up, eyes darting away as quickly as they had connected.

It was painfully hard not to fall back in to their old routine, Changmin having to stop himself from making a flirtatious comment, suppressing the ever present want to kiss the other man.

By the time the day of the meeting with Miss Kim came around, (after a long, and painful, six days of controlled interactions) he was unsure just how much longer he’d be able to last — deciding that if necessary, he'd start working from his own office again.

It was all too much: pretending nothing had happened, as if the past four and a half months of getting to know each other, unbearable sexual tension and sleeping together had all been an exaggerated lie.

One step forward, two steps back.

Right now, however, with just two hours before the next crucial meeting with Miss Kim and her team, Changmin, once again repressed his feeling. Giving himself his daily reminder that —this— was all for the sake of the business.

They made themselves comfortable in the conference room, a good half an hour before the meeting was to begin.

Unlike last time, Changmin was feeling a lot more prepared. Sure, there was still an edge of nerves surrounding him — his last, less successful, introduction serving as a reminder as to what could go wrong.

As always, Yunho had noticed how he was feeling — almost as if he could hear his thoughts racing through his head. He gave Changmin’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, moving away to his own seat, but keeping his eyes in place.

Unlike last time, this contact (as open as it was, in front of the rest of their staff), didn't terrify Changmin. Instead, he had allowed himself to press into the touch, taking as much comfort as he needed and reminding himself to keep a clear head.

The rest of the team didn't seem to care, also giving him an encouraging look.

He could do this.

They had just enough time to properly set things up, and run through everything twice, before Yunho’s secretary was back, this time leading Miss Kim and her team into the room.

They all stood, bowing politely before settling down for the introduction.

With the support of his, Yunho’s, and Mrs Lee’s team behind him, Changmin turned confidently to face the new arrivals, and launched into the plan.

This time round, everything went a lot smoother. Changmin successfully introduced the new and improved deal, handing over seamlessly to Yunho who (as always) smiled his crowd pleasing smile, and continued easily from where Changmin had left off.

Then it was easy. The rest of their team were able to say what they needed to, and, as a group they were able to answer any questions that Miss Kim wanted to know.

Finally, Mrs Lee rounded things off. Once again, reminding her friend why connecting to Jung Tech would be beneficial for all parties involved.

It was smooth, it was slick. I was almost too good to be true.

The meeting concluded. Miss Kim smiled. It was a strange sight, something (after last time’s mistakes) Changmin never thought he’d see. Then, she was nodding, looking around the table, and sending a pleased look in the direction of the three bosses.

“That,” she started, briefly looking over the notes she had taken, and passing something over to Mr Park, “was a lot more like it.”

And just like that, the whole room seemed to breath a sigh of relief. All members of staff looking between each other with small smiles — not quite suppressing the true happiness they were feeling. It was so, _so_ good to know that all their hard work hadn't been for nothing.

Miss Kim and her staff moved to talk between each other, discussing what they had been told about and coming to a conclusion.

To give them space, the other two companies left the room, making their way back into the main office to explain how things had gone to everyone else.

As both teams dispelled, settling in for what could be a long wait, Changmin and Yunho found themselves leant again the wall of the office, watching the staff talk amongst each other.

Things were looking very positive.

“Good job today, Changdol,” Yunho spoke softly knocking their shoulders together.

“Thank you,” Changmin replied, unable to help the flush that spread onto his cheeks — the use of his nickname effecting him more then he'd like to admit. “You too, not that it was any surprise.” He nudged him back, trying to ignore the smile that was tugging at his lips, heart speeding up slightly.

“We make a good team!”

“Yeah,” Changmin agreed, “we really do.’

It, thankfully, wasn't long after that, for Miss Kim and her team to emerge from the conference room.

The office fell silent, each member of staff watching with great interest. Yunho and Changmin straightened up, making their way toward Miss Kim and walking together with Mrs Lee.

The four bosses greeted each other, shaking hands and bowing politely. Changmin for once, felt strangely calm — able to fully engage with what Miss Kim had to say. Taking in the positives and the negatives as well.

At the end of the discussion, she looked around the room, addressing everyone. “Thank you for your time, Jung Industries, Jung Tech and Shim Incorporation. I look forward to doing business with you in the near future.”

Relief.

“Thank you, Miss Kim. I think I speak for everyone here, when I say we look forward to working with you as well.” Yunho nodded, shaking her hand first before she moved around to both Changmin and Mrs Lee.

They arranged a day to sign contracts and then, Miss Kim, and S.M. Connections were leaving the building.

Once they were gone, the room erupted in a cheer, staff evidently pleased that it had all worked out in the end.

Wrapped up in the joy of it all, Changmin didn’t stop to think before, practically throwing himself at Yunho — pulling his business parter in for a tight hug, and laughing loudly into his ear.

He came back to his senses, as the other man’s hands slipped easily around his waist, pulling him eagerly closer. 

Instead of letting this realisation freeze him, it just made him hold on tighter, only stepping away when Mrs Lee clapped them both on the shoulder.

She was smiling at them, raising an eyebrow in Yunho’s direction, but not saying anything.

Yunho just laughed harder, finally letting go of Changmin and turning to the rest of the room. “Good job, everyone! To celebrate our great success today, how about drinks on me?” He suggested, electing in another cheer from the room as the staff agreed with excitement.

And thats how, half an hour later, Changmin found himself in a cozy bar, just down the road from Jung Industries.

It was fairly quiet inside (other than the bustle of both their teams, squeezing into the nooks and crannies of the place), the evening only just bringing in people off the street.

Once everyone had become settled, and the first round of drinks were ordered, Changmin and Yunho had made their way around the staff, thanking them all individually for the time and effort they had put in along side them.

Before making their way over, Changmin had called his own office — telling Kyungmi of the good news and inviting them all to join them.

The bar wasn't that big, and now, with both sets of staff inside, it became a bit of a squeeze. Still, both CEOs made do, sticking close as they talked to the different people who had made it all possible. 

When they got around to Kyungmi, she sent Changmin a knowing look, flicking her eyes between him and Yunho. He didn't even try and hide how happy he was, shrugging slightly, but allowing her to know that everything was alright.

They had spent a couple of hours chatting at the bar. However, as it was Saturday night, it didn't take long before the place became much more crowded, and a lot louder, Changmin struggling to hear anyone talking over the top of the other guests.

It was coming up for 9pm by now, and other than the few drinks he had drunk over the time in the bar, Changmin hadn't actually had anything for dinner.

It wasn't long before his stomach started grumbling — hunger making its self known.

And, as if he could tell (which at his point, Changmin was pretty sure he could) Yunho, snuck up behind him — whispering low in his ear: “Do you want to go grab some food somewhere?”

Jumping slightly, Changmin looked over his shoulder not having realised the close proximity they were in. He turned around in the tight space, facing Yunho with a bright smile. “Did you have anywhere in mind?”

“Oh, you know… Just this little place I've heard of. Apparently, it does great barbecue.”

“Oh right?” Changmin played along, matching the others jokey tone, “Hmm, well you may have sparked my interest.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, do you want to head over now? I’m kinda starving.”

Yunho looked around them, seeming to asses the situation. The majority of their staff were still milling around, chatting in small groups and enjoying each other’s company. They wouldn't care if the two of them disappeared for the night, would they?

_Nah_, Changmin decided for them, taking initiative and easily linking their hands together — just in order to drag him out of the bar, not because he wanted to hold his hand or anything.

Actually, scratch that — this was 100 percent about wanting to hold his hand. This whole ‘vulnerability’ thing was just as much about being truthful to himself, as it was about allowing others in.

He held a little tighter as if to prove this to himself, wanting to memorise the feeling — a tentative squeeze, a gentle tug, the comforting warmth.

As they made their way towards the exit, a member of staff let out a loud whistle: “Have fun you two! About time!” The rest of the group let out their own cries, joking between themselves and shooing them out the door.

_If only they new_… Changmin couldn't help but chuckle to himself, face turning a not so subtle shade of red. Beside him, Yunho let out a loud laugh, shaking his head, but not loosening the grip on Changmin’s hand.

Just before they left, Changmin caught sight of Kyungmi and Jongsu. The two secretaries were waving them off, a glint in their eyes as they watched them go — Kyungmi even having the audacity to wink! As if to say: ’your secret is safe with us’.

For once he ignored them, more interested in the man in front of him, and the prospect of going somewhere quieter.

***

The two of them ended up in the little barbecue place, that they had been to before.

It was a little busier this time round: groups of friends eating together, staff mulling around with trays of food and drink — a livelier atmosphere spreading over the room.

In the same fashion as last time, Yunho entered first, bowing politely to the staff, and leading Changmin over to his (thankfully empty) favourite spot.

The two of them detached, albeit with some reluctance, taking the same seats as last time. Changmin couldn't help but laugh slightly at the déjà vu.

“What?” Yunho asked, eyebrows quirking.

“Nothing,” Changmin continued to chuckle, “I just have the strangest of feeling that we've done this before…” He joked, casting his gaze downward and shaking his head slightly.

Yunho couldn't help but laugh along, leaning forward on his elbows: “You know what? I think you might be onto something there.” He agreed.

After settling themselves into the eatery, they called over a member of staff, and placed the same order as last time. The woman serving them (the same one Yunho would always talked to) gave them both a bright smile, welcoming them back after their long time away.

“I take it you’re celebrating tonight?” She asked, standing by their table, once she had served their drinks.

“Yes, we've had a successful week.” Yunho agreed, nodding politely.

“We have a lot to be happy for!” Changmin joined in, feeling more comfortable around the friendly staff this time around.

The lady seemed pleased for them, clapping her hands together as she went to leave: “Well, here’s to success, and all things worth celebrating.” She chorused — earning a genuine laugh from both the CEOs.

They fell into an easy conversation after that — preparing the food, whilst they chatted about the day.

By the time they were half a soju bottle down, a warm, comfortable atmosphere was spreading out between them.

Changmin wasn't as tipsy as he was last time — the tingling feeling not yet having spread to his head.

Not that he minded. In fact, sitting here, he felt so at home, in the presence of the other man — completely at ease, that he didn't need the liquid confidence that he had relied on all those months ago.

He was smiling almost shyly at Yunho, offering him a piece of meat on his chopsticks, and biting his lip as the other leant forward to take it between his lips.

The two of them were quiet for a second, Yunho’s eyes meeting his from across the table. A slight blush, creeping onto his cheeks.

Changmin swallowed.

Once again, there was a strange kind on tension in the air — something that hadn't surrounded them for a while, something that made Changmin want to move ever so slightly closer. 

It wasn't an uncomfortable presence, no, it was more exciting. A new sense of anticipation rose up within him, eyes quickly (and not so subtly) flicking down to Yunho’s lips.

He swallowed again.

Yunho (as always), didn't miss this. His own eyes roaming their way down Changmin’s face, settling on his mouth. He unconsciously (or maybe consciously) wet his lips. Pink tongue darting out, for just a second.

Then as always, it was just too easy.

Too easy to forget about the food in front of them.

Too easy to forget about being professional.

Too easy to worry about being in public.

There wasn't a single moment of hesitation — both men leaning forward, closing the distance and capturing the others lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

If on any normal day, kissing Yunho was intoxicating, then the first kiss after two whole weeks apart, was enough to make Changmin drunk.

He felt as if he could completely loose himself in the movement of their mouths: eyes fluttering shut, hand moving to grasp hold of Yunho’s, plush lips pressing against each other.

It was the sound of Yunho humming into the kiss, that brought Changmin back to his senses — remembering the other’s want to keep things professional, as it was, they were technically still business partners. He pulled away, breaking the kiss and letting out a sigh.

In front of him, Yunho seemed slightly confused. Eyes fluttering open, lips still partly pouted. “Changminnie?” He questioned, hand not leaving his.

“I'm sorry,” Changmin shook his head, “moment of weakness over. I’ll try to be more professional from here on.” He managed, head still reeling with the fresh memory of Yunho’s lips, whole body, practically screaming for more.

Yunho only shook his head, slight desperation in his eyes, “Don’t be sorry.” He whispered, causing Changmin to look up and properly meet his eyes, “I think…” He continued, “I think we’ve both suffered enough, these past two weeks. Don’t you?”

“I…” Changmin was at a loss of words. Yes, they had most definitely suffered enough, but what about the new boundaries, what about keeping it professional? “Wait, can we talk about this? Are you suggesting what I think you are?”

Letting out a chuckle, Yunho held a little tighter to his hand, “If you think I'm suggesting giving us a go, trying out a real relationship, then yes… thats exactly what I'm saying.”

At those words, Changmin felt his heart speed up.

His mind went blank, breath stuttering. He opened his mouth, brain desperately searching for the right words to say.

“Arn’t we a little too old for ‘boyfriends’?” He stated, silently cursing his himself for not being able to come up with something better.

Thankfully, Yunho just laughed, throwing his head back before meeting Changmin’s eyes with genuine warmth. “Well, I’ll be honest, I thought it was still a bit soon for marriage…” He joked, quirking an eyebrow, and laughing even harder when Changmin’s whole face stained pink. “But to answer your question: No, I don't think 33 and 35 is _too old_ for ‘boyfriends’!” He continued, using the same quotation marks that Changmin had moments before.

“So, Changdol… What do you say?”

A grin split across Changmin’s face, he shook his head once out of disbelief, “You know…” He spoke, purposely putting off answering the question for a moment longer, “the last time we were here, I remember wanting to kiss you…” It was true, although he didn't want to admit it to himself at the time, their was just something about being there — both of them bathed in artificial gold, sharing each others company in the confined space of the eatery, that had made Changmin want to close all the distance between them.

That same feeling was present, once again.

Yunho blinked, not expecting him to say that. “Yeah? Well, maybe you should have.” He flirted, not having a chance to say anything more, before Changmin was pulling Yunho forward by his suit jacket, and pressing their lips together once again.

The kiss was hungrier this time, mouths moving, hands roaming — the two of them trying to remove as much space as was possible, with a table between them.

Again, Changmin was the first to break the kiss. This time because he was laughing — no longer worried of over stepping boundaries. They kept their foreheads pressed close, fingers linked between them, panting slightly.

”As wonderful as that was,” Yunho chuckled, “I don’t believe it answers my question...” 

“I think,” Changmin began, once he had caught his breath and the situation had fully sunk in, “that I’d be a bit of a hypocrite, if I was to say no.” He agreed, loving the way his statement made Yunho’s eyes light up, smile once again appearing on his face.

“Yeah?” Yunho asked, sounding almost shy, for someone who had been eagerly kissing him, just moments before.

“Yeah,” Changmin agreed, nodding his head, “Yeah, Yunho, I think we’d be foolish, to walk away from this.”

From the look that Yunho was giving him, he couldn't agree more.

They had left soon after that. Abandoning the remainder of their meal, and stumbling back through the streets of Seoul — towards Changmin’s apartment.

The walk took longer then usual, both men too wrapped up in each other to give a crap — sharing kisses, laughing loudly, hands pulling each other along. 

Neither one of them gave much though about their vehicles, still parked at the Jung industries office — they could worry about that in the future. Right now, they only cared about getting off the streets and into the privacy of Changmin’s place. After all, it had been two whole weeks. They had _definitely_ earned this.

***

Changmin woke up to the shrill sound of his alarm blaring on his bedside table.

He stuck his arm out of the covers, slapping wildly until the sound stopped.

Dropping his arm back down, Changmin let out a soft groan.

His bedroom was still dark, morning sun blocked by the expensive blackout curtains, that covered the large, floor to ceiling windows of his apartment.

The place was quiet, still and undisturbed.

However, this time around, Changmin wasn't alone — instead, a pair of tired arms were draped loosely around his waist.

At the loud sound, the person next to him began to stir: eyes scrunching shut, and lips pressing softly into his neck. “Don’t tell me you’re the type of person to set an alarm on your day off?” Yunho mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

There was an unmissable hint of amusement, hidden under his words.

“Sorry,” Changmin croaked back, unable to stop the smile that spread across his lips, “bad habit.”

His eyes fluttered open, coming face to face with a still half asleep Yunho: his face was puffy, hair sticking up in all directions. Unwilling to stop himself, Changmin shuffled closer — pressing a kiss against his forehead, then cheek, before finally capturing his lips.

So much had happened over the past few months. And finally, Changmin was allowed to stop. Take things in at his own pace, enjoy himself.

Blinking slowly, a goofy smile spread across Yunho’s face. He pulled Changmin impossibly closer, indulging in yet another slow kiss.

_Yes_, Changmin thought to himself, chest warm and body tingling with contentment. _This, this is perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re done!! 
> 
> This idea had been floating around for a while, so I’m so glad to finally have it written and posted. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck through this fic while I’ve been posting it~~
> 
> Thank you to every single person that’s left me kudos or comments so far, I really appreciated it and loved seeing what you thought on each chapter!!! 
> 
> And thank you as always to my wonderful beta Teeg, you were a big help, and pretty much the reason this fic even got written!! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this longer then expected office au and hopefully, I’ll see you in the next one <3


End file.
